Revenge of Grahame Kipps
by SoulVirus
Summary: Grahame Kipps vows to avenge his cousin's death, but is he up to challenge Jennet - The Woman in Black - and save the small village of Crythin Gifford and its children from the scorned Spirit? - Note: This story follows after the movie and not the book.
1. Preface

**A/N: **I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **I only wrote this story just so that I can bring closure to myslef on what could have happened after the movie. I also noticed that the book was in first person mode, I tried writing it in first person mode, but it just didn't seem to work with me, so I wrote it in third person mode instead. I hope you all like the story.

**In Response:** N/A at this time.

* * *

T**he Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Preface: Confrontation**

He had no idea what he was doing apart from the fact that he had quite enough of this deranged – if he could call her deranged – spirit from taking children's lives just because she lost her own son. After what his cousin had done to stop her violent killing and reuniting her with her own son and then only to have her take control of Arthur's son to kill him – the end result was having Arthur and his own son killed by a train – played dangerously in the territory of Grahame Kipps's hands.

He sat in the dark waiting for something, anything to happen. He sat in the same rocking chair as Jennet would have sat in years ago when she was watching her son sleep.

Jennet, seeing Grahame sitting in her chair was playing dangerously close in her territory.

A human and a vengeful spirit at war with each other.

The night was dark and only the pale brightness of the moon brought light through the window of Eel Marsh House, where Grahame sat in Jennet's rocking chair, hoping that she would show herself to him.

Placed by the door to where Jennet's son would have slept, a monkey with tiny little symbols clanged playfully. Grahame turned his head slowly towards the toy monkey which made nothing but a dreadful and terrible clanging noise.

His vision began to fade to black, but only then did he notice that it was not his eyesight, but the room was going dark. The old curtains were being drawn shut on their own accord.

_WHAM!_

Grahame turned to see that the bedroom door had closed behind him.

He sighed heavily as anger coursed through his entire body.

"Ready to talk are we?" Grahame said standing up from the rocking chair. "Jennet!" he said her name violently with spite.

Grahame turned around and saw a shadow, an outlined figure standing in the dark with a black veil placed over her face, Jennet's white grey pale face illuminated in the dark slightly through her dark patterned veil.

Grahame's light blue eyes glistened in the dark as his eyes narrowed at the sight of Jennet – The Woman in Black.

* * *

**A/N:** This story will be a challenge for me over the next coming weeks, anyway, lets see how well we do in terms of reviews and viewers. Chapter 1 will be uploaded as soon as I have looked and proofread it.

Anyway, reviews would be nice from whoever reads this story.

SoulVirus


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is just for my own pure enjoyment, and closure to what could have really happened after the film had finished.

**In Response: **To **LadyLulu**, thanks for your previous review, I have taken your review into consideration and have gotten rid of tHe copyright logo and have placed this story into the movie catagory rather than the book catagory, also thank you for adding this as your favorite story and story alert.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 1**

_Why is this happening to me? _Grahame thought as he stood in the local graveyard not far from where he lived.

It was a murky morning, a grey dull cloud had stretched over London, pouring down buckets loads of rain which hammered down against Grahame's skull, drenching his untidy jet black hair and drenching his woolly black coat, he even contracted a little sniffle as he stood in front of the grave that belonged to his cousin Arthur Kipps, to its left were two other graves, one which belonged to Arthur's wife – Stella – who died at childbirth, and the other his son – Joseph – who was only four years old when he was taken.

Grahame hadn't seen his cousin in a while; the last he saw of him must have been sometime before Christmas last year, after that nothing more came from Arthur until that one dreadful day in which Grahame's life changed all rather suddenly.

His mind flashed back to that day nearly two weeks ago…

_Grahame hadn't long opened up his new company, it had been a month and already he was struggling, just like everyone else in his family._

_His company was a rather peculiar company, but it was something he was passionate about, but others thought it was a waste of time. _

_Grahame was a Paranormal Investigator, since his he was a little boy; he had been fascinated in others who believed in Ghosts and Spirits from the other side. He couldn't explain why he enjoyed being a Paranormal Investigator; there was just that connection that was made after he claimed that there were two Ghosts living in his closet and under his bed when he was a little boy so many years ago. Since then, he had always adored Ghosts and Spirits and other things that made things go bump in the night without explanation._

_His parent's weren't too keen on the idea of him becoming a Paranormal Investigator, they were afraid of him wasting his life on some petty dream. But it was his dream, and he followed it, and now he had his own company based in London, but now his company was in danger of failing and closure was imminent, unless the prices and customer's started turning up._

_Since he opened his new company, he had all but six customers who complained of hearing noises in the night, and objects missing and moving. Two of those customers claimed they heard voices in the walls, turned out they were just the neighbours next door shouting very loudly. The other four customers claimed they were seeing objects moving on their own, but were just big rats that kept stealing objects and trinkets. _

_These six customers were a waste of his time, hardly anything to investigate about. At times he would wonder if the whole of London was laughing at him what with his belief in the afterlife. He couldn't help it is he believed in Ghosts or Spirits or not, it was just his thing, unlike the rest of his family who all worked as solicitors and accountants, something which Grahame found as yet another waste of time, or rather life._

_His family were always much better than him in terms of money, even if money wasn't that great, but he was determined to make his dream work. Only it seemed his dream was coming to a very early end._

_It was late at night and Grahame was sitting in his bunged up, dim lit office looking through the money books. Things were not looking good at all. _

_He needed more customers or he was at risk of losing everything that he owned._

"_This is a nightmare," he said to himself as he ran his hands through his thick untidy hair._

_A knock sounded on the officer door._

"_What!" Grahame called frustratingly._

_Opening the door a shy timid boy came into the room holding a sheet of paper in his hand. "Begging your pardon sir, but I have a telegram for you,"_

"_This isn't the best time for Telegrams Timmy!" Grahame said to him annoyingly._

"_Yes sir," said Timmy shyly. "But it is of vital importance. Mr. Jones told me so, sir."_

_Grahame gestured the boy forwards to his desk. Timmy handed the telegram to Grahame which he snatched off Timmy._

"_This better not be a Telegram warning about the insurance I have on this place," muttered Grahame._

_Grahame placed his round spectacles on the tip of his nose and read in silence for a few moments._

_After some time, Grahame placed the telegram in front of him. Timmy saw him breath heavily._

_Grahame swallowed. "T-Timmy, would you please, um, tell, Duncan, to cancel all appointments for the next say…two months. It's not that anyone comes here anyway."_

"_Yes sir," and with that Timmy backed out of the small office, closing the door behind him, leaving Grahame alone in the small office he was in._

_In front of him he stared at the Telegram. He didn't read it again, just stared at it. Reading it once was enough for him, and in that moment, his life suddenly stopped. He felt as if the whole world had been placed on his shoulders for him to carry._

_On the telegram in front of him, the telegram read as thus…_

_**Dear GRAHAME KIPPS STOP. It is with deepest sorrow that I inform you of the death of your cousin ARTHUR KIPPS STOP. Your cousin was involved in an accident after his son found his way onto the railway tracks STOP. ARTHUR made his way onto the railway tracks in hopes of saving his son; sadly they didn't get off the tracks in time STOP. We will be bringing his body and his sons back home to London to be buried next to his wife STOP. We will contact you to inform you on the matters ahead STOP. Condolences in this and your terrible moment and time STOP.**_

_At first, Grahame thought this was some practical joke. But even as much as he tried to deny the fact that this telegram was a mistake, deep down inside of him, he felt a sudden gut kick in his stomach telling him that everything he read, was in fact, as much as he wanted to deny it, true._

"_No," he said quietly to himself, his voice weaved. "No not again, please God not again!" he seethed._

Sometime has passed before Grahame realized that the rain had stopped, and now there was a chill in the air.

_So is this what my life is made for, nothing but death? If so I want it to stop,_ Grahame took one final look at his cousin's grave. _Another one gone, _he thought. _What is wrong with me?_ And with that, he left the quiet empty – save for the gravestones – graveyard, back down the pebbled path, and slowly made his way home.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

A package had been left on Grahame's doorstep addressed to him by the time he had arrived home. He picked it up and took it inside his home which was situated on a busy Victorian street. His house was Victorian – looking – built as well. Aside from being poor at least he needn't worry about rent, he owned this house, and it will forever be owned by him.

Grahame's home was twice as large as Arthur's, even though they both lived in London, but many miles apart, at least they were within talking distance, but the two were so busy that they never got to speak or see each other as much, times were difficult in this day and age.

By the time Grahame entered and hung up his coat, Grahame strolled into the kitchen with the package and placed the package on the table.

He then went into the living room, where sitting by the cosy fire, sleeping, was his wife, holding her enlarged stomach; he smiled and thought, _At least I still have you, my dearest Ffion._

Grahame tiptoed across the living room, trying not to wake his wife. Somehow she sensed his presence, and slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Nice sleep?" Grahame asked making movements with his hands and then leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Ffion merely nodded and smiled at him.

"How is our child?" asked Grahame as he signed at Ffion.

Ffion signed, "_Our baby is sleeping,_"

Grahame couldn't help but smile. The he signed, "How have you been, shouldn't Sofia be here?"

Ffion replied. "_I am fine, just tired, you know with pregnancy, as for Sofia, she is in the garden hanging some clothes,_" Grahame nodded. "_How about you?" _she signed_ "You were out for quite some time,"_

"Oh," Grahame replied to her. "I just took a little detour that's all, nothing you need to worry about." he said. "I'll go and see how Sofia is doing, you just rest."

Ffion took her husbands words, and settled back down to sleep in her chair in front of the fire.

Grahame smiled at Ffion, he was lucky to have her, even though she couldn't speak, he loved her all the same. He remembered when he first saw her, Ffion was, fragile, confused, and she had been abused, he remembered seeing her frantically walking around on the streets one day, trying her best to alert people that she had been abused. No one really understood what she was doing exactly, but had it not been for Grahame who had been taught at school, luckily, of sign language, and reassured Ffion that everything was going to be okay, he took her in, and after some time, he fell with her love, and they married not that long ago (Pity that none of Grahame's family could be there) and was now expecting their first child.

Grahame walked into the kitchen, stopped and turned to look back at the brown package that was still sitting on the table.

Grahame chewed the bottom of his lip. As he stared at the package, Grahame got that sudden sense, that this was related to his cousins' death.

Grahame breathed through his nose, looked out of the kitchen window where he saw Sofia, his maid, hanging up some clothes in the backyard.

Grahame decided to sit down in the nearest chair, and gingerly he opened the package.

It was a brown box, in which he opened to find it full of paper and pictures and other assortments of documents which Grahame had no idea for what use they were meant for.

On top of the pile was a letter that was addressed to him. He unfolded the letter which was neatly written in the best handwriting he had ever seen, he read it.

_Grahame,_

_My name is Samuel Daily, but everyone calls me Sam. I understand that this is a difficult time for you and your family,_

Grahame winced at the word 'family'.

_But there is a reason why I have wrote this letter to you. I have since done some research on Arthur and his closest family, and I found you. I had the privilege of meeting your cousin for a short time, and I was the last to see him alive after he got run down._

Did this Sam have to mention how his cousin died? He knew already, why did people keep bringing it up?

_Aside from that, I realized that you are a Paranormal Investigator, and I think you are what we need to help us through our little problem. _

"What kind of problem?" Grahame wondered.

_Our town of Crythin Gifford is in need of your help. In the box that you have before you, is eyewitness testimonies, family photos, wills, letters, all relating back to Jennet __Humfrye, a scorned spirit that was the cause of taking your cousin and his son's life. But she is more known as The Woman in Black._

Grahame reread the last four words. '_The Woman in Black_'

Instantly this name got Grahame worked up. He began sifting through all the photos and letters and testimonies that belonged to the town of Crythin Gifford before turning back to the letter written out but this Samuel Daily.

_We would very much appreciate if you could arrive on the next possible train to Crythin Gifford, please send a telegram on if you can arrive as soon as possible, the town is desperate for the terror that Jennet is placing on the town to end, even though I am slightly skeptical towards Paranormal Investigator's,_

Not the most encouraging part Grahame wanted to hear.

_But, we are willing to try anything to get rid if this Spirit._

_Kind regards._

_Sam Daily._

Grahame sat back in the chair and thought for a while, Crythin Gifford was the place where his cousin was killed, and this Sam, witnessed his cousin's death, as well as his cousin's son. But that was not what was bothering Grahame, it was this Jennet, or Woman in Black. The name had a sort of ring to it, albeit and evil ring.

As soon as his eyes settled on the words and letters of 'the Woman in Black', Grahame felt somewhat uncomfortable, he was suddenly worked up, and his insides began churning.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Throughout the remainder of the day and into the night, Grahame sifted through all the documents that this Sam Dailey had given him. What Grahame had read was something beyond anything he ever thought of in his life.

…_my child was a victim of her curse; my child killed herself by cutting her own throat…my three children jumped out of the highest window, all at the same time…my beautiful daughter, we locked her in the basement, but it wasn't enough to stop her, she found my precious daughter, took control of her, and burnt her alive…my daughter drank some lye, I never got to even say goodbye to her…_

There were tons of witness statements, all relating back to children's deaths.

He moved on to other documents about the so called witnesses that claimed they saw the Woman in Black.

…_it was late at night, and I was just having a small puff, then, everything went icy cold, and there I saw her, walking past, she just ignored me, as if I was of no concern…I saw her just standing there, as my husband tried to resuscitate my only child, she was only six and she stood there, just looking…she is always there…she does nothing…she hates us…she's always there…she never stops…always there…hates us having children…she will never stop…she never sleeps…she find them…we need help!_

The word 'she' repeated over and over in his mind constantly.

Grahame placed his hands over his face and ran his hands downwards. He wasn't quite sure what Sam was asking him do. There had to be more than just fighting off an evil Spirit. He got that feeling that Sam was telling him something other than asking for his help.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

By the time Grahame had finished reading all the witness statements and looking through the photos of children that this Sam had placed into this box for Grahame to see, Grahame instantly made the connection in his mind on why Sam sent him the package.

Sam wasn't asking Grahame to get rid of this Woman in Black, or maybe he was, but that was not the main point, but Sam was giving Grahame the reason on why Arthur died.

_Children,_ Grahame thought, this Woman in Black kills children, the Woman in Black, this Jennet must have taken hold of Arthur's son and drawn him onto the railroad tracks into the path of an oncoming train. And Arthur tried to pull his son out of the way in time.

Grahame always thought what happened was an accident. But now, receiving this package from this Sam Dailey, Grahame became increasingly suspicious of everything that may have happened to his cousin Arthur.

Night had fallen, and Grahame and his wife lay topless under the white bed sheet, both snuggled up closely to one another.

A dark dream had overcome Grahame.

It was that same dark dream that he would always have. That dream where white smoke flowed into the darkness of his dreams followed closely by whispers which turned into shouts accompanied by anguished screams. Amongst the whole screams, one stood out, the bloodcurdling and painful high pitched scream of a young girl. But Grahame never saw anyone, just the blackness and white smoke that flowed in and around him.

He woke suddenly, as he had witnessed and experienced this dream so many times, his pulse and heart remained calm, but as he would always wake from this dream, all he would do is sigh very heavily and stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Callie." he muttered to himself.

Finally after some mere moments, his mind strayed into yet another sleep, and he dreamt no more.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Ffion woke to see that the bed she shared with her husband was empty. Her blue sapphire eyes moved around the room she occupied and saw standing in front of the mirror, giving himself a shave, was Grahame.

She sat up, holding the sheet up closely to her chest and smiled at him.

"Good morning," Grahame said spotting her in the mirror as he signed to her. Grahame placed the razor down to one side right next to the big white bowl.

He turned to face her. "Every morning you wake up you become even more beautiful," he signed to her.

Ffion blushed and smiled widely. She pointed at him and signed, "_You missed a spot," _

Grahame turned to look back into the mirror; a small portion of shaving cream was still visible on his chin. He picked up the razor and gently shaved his chin.

"Damn!" he winced as he clutched his chin.

Ffion got up and strolled over to him, still holding the bed sheet up to her chest. She fumbled through a nearby draw and took out a white napkin, and dapped at the small cut on Grahame's chin.

Their eyes met for what was the billionth time. He took her hand and gently stroked her face with the back of his other hand.

Ffion looked at him; she wrapped her arms around him whilst Grahame pulled her closer. He hugged her tightly like he would always do, he kissed the top of her head, and the soft tingly sensation of her blonde hair tickled his lips.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Sofia, the maid who looked after Ffion when Grahame was out, was attending to Ffion, by helping her down the stairs, since she was expecting, Ffion found it increasingly difficult to maneuver herself up and down the stairs. Since she was deaf and could not speak, Ffion had to rely on either her husband or Sofia in general to help her.

Sofia sat her down in front of the fireplace as usual, the warmth of the fireplace was perfect for her, it calmed her and the baby itself, it was the only place where she could feel safe and sound, away from chaos, but when Grahame came into the picture, cause and defect had been washed away. Since birth, and couldn't speak, from the moment when she met Grahame, her life became increasingly easy and more loveable when Grahame came along.

After being abused she was happy and glad that there was one man in this world, who loved her for what she was, and not because she was vulnerable and easy to get to.

She fell asleep in her chair in front of the fire, gathering her strength for when the baby would arrive which was any day now.

Sofia on the other hand was taking care of house chores.

Grahame had left the house to run an errand, by the time he had returned, he was drenched from head to toe.

"Starting to get sick and tired of the weather I am," he said as he hung up his coat to dry.

"It will pass in time, sir," Sofia said as he took his coat off the rack and into the laundry.

She returned a short time later to see Grahame standing in the threshold of the doorway to the lounge where he watched Ffion sleep.

"How is she?" Grahame asked his maid.

"Fine, again she had difficulty coming down the stairs,"

"What of the child?" Grahame asked concerned.

"The child is safe, won't be long now, I'd say she has at least no more than a week before the child is born,"

Grahame nodded.

"Are you worried sir?"

Grahame shook his head. "I have always wanted to be a father, and now I get that chance."

His eyes filled with tears of joy, Sofia pulled out a tissue for him to wipe his eyes.

"Sorry." Grahame said wiping his eyes.

Sofia smirked at him slightly. "Did you manage to complete your errand sir?"

Grahame nodded. He suddenly grabbed Sofia by the arm and led her into the kitchen. "I need you to pack a case of clothes for me,"

"May I acquire as to why?"

"I sent off a telegram to a Sam Dailey whilst I was on my errand, I am leaving tonight to catch the earliest train to Crythin Gifford, it's a small town somewhere in the countryside, and I have been asked to rid a spirit," Grahame said.

Sofia gave him a stern look; her beady misty eyes narrowed and sent a chill up Grahame's spine. "You know how I don't believe in Ghost's or Spirits sir, but, don't you think, that, you may be going on some wild goose chase?"

"Sofia," Grahame said, "this place, was the place where Arthur died–"

"–Oh, for goodness sake, Grahame," Sofia said, Grahame 'shushed' her to keep her voice down so as to let Ffion sleep and not to wake her. "Please don't tell me you are letting your cousins death get the better of you?"

"I-I'm not, Sofia listen, I got a parcel yesterday from a Sam Daily, and inside it was tons of documents from eyewitnesses who had lost their children to this Jennet, whom people call the Woman in Black,"

"Yes, and I am the Maid in white,"

"This isn't a joke Sofia, whatever happened to Arthur, the answers lie in Crythin Gifford, I need to go there and found out what really happened!"

"Arthur died after he tried to sa–"

"I know how he died!" he seethed. "I need to go, I cannot move on unless I find out what really happened to him,"

Sofia remained quiet before saying. "You never move on, Grahame, remember what happened on that fateful day?"

Grahame suddenly became short of breath. He knew what Sofia was referring to, his hand slowly reached to his heart and he clutched his chest tight.

"Don't ever, bring that up!" he warned Sofia.

"Someone has to mention it."

"Just pack a case for me. I need to inform Ffion of what is going on." he told her as he walked away from Sofia.

"You are going to leave your wife here when she is so close to expecting?"

Grahame ignored Sofia and left the kitchen and into the living room.

Gingerly he woke Ffion up.

A smile appeared on her face as she saw his face, but her smile vanished as she suddenly caught the glimpse of what to her looked like guilt.

"_What's wrong?_" she signed.

Grahame sighed. "I have to go away for a while,"

"_Why, what's happening?_"

Grahame told her everything, from package he received the previous morning, and his thought on going to Crythin Gifford to investigate into the death of his cousin.

He was half expecting his wife to be mad at him, but she never was, instead she was somewhat understanding of what Grahame told her.

"_Go, if you think there is something suspicious about your cousin's death, you must investigate, he was after all family,_"

"You're not mad at me?"

"_Why would I be? You have been so trustful and truthful to me ever since we met, do what you must,_"

"I am leaving tonight, but I won't there long, I will be back within a week, no later," Grahame rested his hands on her stomach. "I want to be back before our child is born." he signed to her.

Ffion smiled at him thoughtfully, throughout the remainder of the day, Ffion and Grahame spent the day in front of the fire, thinking up names of what they should name their child. Grahame came up with two possible names, but even the names he found it difficult to say and even sign to Ffion.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Night fell and the rain had passed, a starry night loomed over London in what Grahame thought must have been the only time he had seen the stars in the sky.

A carriage was waiting for him, Ffion and Sofia stood in the doorway as the driver loaded his case full of clothes onto the back of the carriage.

"I'll see you see you soon," he signed to Ffion before kissing her softly on her lips. "Take care of her Sofia,"

"I will." Sofia replied.

Grahame left walking backwards, he nearly bumped into the carriage as his eyes remained set on Ffion, he didn't want to leave her, not now when any day their child would be born at any moment. But with this calling that something was going on in Crythin Gifford, he had to go, even if it meant getting to the point of what really happened to his cousin.

The driver cracked his whip and the horse trotted along the cobbled streets of London.

The night was cold and draughty, but albeit it was a spectacular night, no cloud in the sky and the moon was bright and round. For the first time, in far so long, Grahame noticed how beautiful the sky at night looked. He never paid much attention to the sky at night, not that he had enough time, just that he didn't pay much attention to it; his mind had been occupied on many things over the course of his life even for him to avert his gaze or attention to his surrounding of life.

He settled back into the journey and waited for his own arrival at the train station.

* * *

**A/N**: A lot of changes to this chapter when I first wrote it out, so I rewrote Chapter 1 and this one is far better than the one I wrote previously, I mean, in my previous chapter I wrote, Ffion was meant to speak, but I changed her to become deaf, don't know why, it just seemed to fit into my story nicely. So a lot of changes.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update, but here is chapter 2, hope it is okay.

**In Response: **to **LadyLulu**, thanks for your previous review, and to answer you review, Ffion is pronounced (f-ee-on) and it is actually a Welsh name which means 'Foxglove', isn't that nice? :)

Also thank you to **Anera527** for your review and for adding this story to your Favorite story list. Appreciate it loads :)

And now onto the next chapter.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 2**

Grahame had arrived at the small station where the train he was meant to catch with plenty of time to spare. He tipped the driver and made his way towards the station platform. He had already brought his tickets in advance, both for the journey to and the return journey to and from Crythin Gifford.

The platform he stood on was small, narrow almost. The stone floor was damp, wet and dark. It was dimly lit, and he was the only soul on the platform with nothing but his belongings to keep him company. He took to a bench and sat down. It creaked slightly as he sat down on it.

Grahame's brown eyes widened._ Please don't collapse on me!_ He thought to himself. It was rather uncomfortable for him to sit on, and he could feel the tiny wood chipping sticking into his rear end. He should have remained standing; at least then he would still have use for his rear tush than have splinters in it.

Now all he had to do was wait, for the train to arrive.

As he waited, Grahame noticed that sound had completely vanished around him. Nothing, apart from the icy cold temperature that was left behind by the rain, was present.

Grahame tightened his coat as the icy cold temperature followed by a stinging blow of wind that blew at him and into the clearing of the platform.

A chilling breeze blew at the trees on the other side of the bank, opposite where the platform was. Very slowly the breeze blew them back and forth. Grahame watched as the tops of the trees swayed gently with the breeze.

Something startled him, his head span to the side where he saw a disused wooden door clatter loudly. Another breeze swept through the platform, and the trees flayed wildly this time. A chill ran through Grahame's feet and surged up to his face. He wrapped himself up tighter as much as he could as the wind, which acted like mini daggers plucked and pricked at his face.

The wooden door clattered again.

Something was off, and Grahame could feel it. His heart skipped a beat when he sensed that he was not alone.

His brown eyes slowly moved towards the darkness of the trees.

Something was within their clutches. Something was moving. Something was watching him. His eyes focused, he saw a faint outline of what to him looked like a person. But the darkness prevented him from making out what that person was, male or female.

Someone was watching him from within the darkness of the trees. He could feel its eyes on him, like a blaze of heat, but aside from the heated gaze from whoever was looking at him in the trees, it was nothing compared to the mini icy cold daggers of the cold night that stung his face and his body also – his coat did nothing to keep the cold out.

As his eyes focused on the darkness of the trees, he found his eyes were unresponsive, he needed to blink, and his eyes ached as he tried to move them. The cold air was starting to sting his eyes, he needed to blink, but his eyes remained tightly sealed on the darkness of where he sensed that someone was watching him.

The train arrived in front of the platform pulling to halting screech. He never even heard its arrival. It just passed in front of him, knocking him out of his concentrated state from the other side of the trees.

Whatever Grahame had sensed, it was gone, that sense he had of someone watching him, was gone, probably vanished when the train pulled up to the station. Grahame stood up and looked at the train that was before him.

The train before him looked old and rickety. It was painted black and only about six long carriages were attached to the front.

Grahame looked up and down the length of the train.

"Ahoy there!" someone shouted walking down from the last carriage. "Ahoy there I say!" said the man.

Grahame looked all around the platform. It suddenly dawned on him that the man was calling to him, who else?

Grahame pointed to himself. The man nodded as he arrived closer to Grahame. This had to be Samuel Daily.

"You must be Grahame Kipps," the man asked before stopping and surveying him up and down.

Grahame nodded. "I am."

"I was half expecting you to look somewhat similar to your cousin," the man said.

"Oh," was all Grahame said. "Sorry if that is a disappointment to you,"

"Not at all," the man said.

Grahame looked up at the man who was taller than him, his clean shaven smooth stern face bearing down on Grahame like an angry headmaster he was once tutored by. "You must be Samuel Dailey,"

"That I am," said Sam still surveying Grahame before he reached out and shook his hand. "I suppose we should get on board before the train leaves us, I shall explain everything once we are settled into our journey,"

Grahame nodded at this, went and picked up his belonging and followed Sam into the nearest train compartment.

Once in the first compartment, they took their seats, Grahame placed his luggage in the overhead compartments and sat facing opposite each other. The seats were made out of wood, and they were uncomfortable to sit on, at least it wasn't as splintery as the platform bench in which Grahame sat on just moments ago.

The carriage itself was clean, apart from the misty, wet windows that prevent them from seeing outside. Small lanterns were lit giving the compartment and eerie glow to it.

The train gave a sudden jolt and they were off.

Sam ran his hands through his dark brown combed hair. "You got my package I assume?"

Grahame nodded.

"How much have you managed to read?"

"All of it, I must point out I am a fast reader." Grahame replied.

Sam nodded once. "I have to admit, I am happy that you agreed to sort out our problem,"

"You mean this Jennet Humfrye?" Sam nodded. "A scorned spirit that attacks your small village," Sam nodded again.

Grahame sighed. "I must admit, that you haven't given me much to go on,"

"I haven't?" Sam asked.

Grahame shook his head. "All I know, is that your village has a problem, concerning this Jennet, otherwise known to some as The Woman in Black, and it relates to the deaths of many children, and somehow my cousin was involved, or at least, that was what it seems to me,"

Sam nodded. Grahame stared at him.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me, what really is going on, otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to come to Crythin Gifford,"

"Very well," Sam said straightening himself into an upright position. "Tell me Grahame, do you believe in Ghosts?" he asked.

Grahame looked at him vacantly. "Yes," he simply said.

"And you became a paranormal investigator?"

"Yes," Grahame said nodding.

"So I take it you know a thing or two about Ghosts?"

"Majorly," replied Grahame.

"What can you tell me about curses?" asked Sam, and Grahame was hoping for a straight answer.

"That depends on what kind of curse you are on about," Grahame told him.

Sam rested back into the back of his seat. "Jennet Humfrye is a Ghost,"

Grahame blinked at him.

"A couple of years ago, Jennet Humfrye gave birth to a baby boy called, Nathaniel. But Jennet was mentally disturbed, her sister Alice Drablow and her husband took Nathaniel away from her due to the fact that Jennet was mentally disturbed. It was revealed that Nathaniel was never to know who her real mother was. They adopted Nathaniel, much to Jennet's anger,"

"What about the father of Jennet's son?" Grahame asked.

Sam shook his head. "We don't know who the father was; they also took him away from Jennet because she was never married"

Grahame nodded understanding everything so far.

Grahame gestured Sam to continue on. "Jennet demanded after a year that Alice bring back Nathaniel, Alice after some time, complied with her sister's wish and agreed that Jennet will stay at Eel Marsh House with her sister, so long as Jennet does not reveal her true identity to her son. They began growing close, Jennet and her son. One night, Jennet was looking forward to seeing her son again, and she was planning on running away with him, she waited for her son that night in Eel Marsh House,"

"But something went wrong, didn't it?" Grahame said.

Sam nodded gloomily. "A pony and trap, one night got lost in the marshes, Alice and her husband, escaped, but they left Nathaniel to perish, Jennet waited and waited for her son to arrive. But when he didn't Jennet became angry. When she found out about what happened that night, Jennet blamed her sister on everything. Jennet then hung herself shortly afterwards. In her grieve, her spirit remained."

"How does this tie in with the children?"

Sam hesitated. "It is said that whoever sees Jennet, a child dies immediately afterwards, Jennet forces them to commit suicide in any way possible,"

"She…forces children to kill themselves?" Grahame grimaced at the thought.

"I lost my son to her," Sam said suddenly, his face changing into a pale colour. "He drowned, Jennet's doing,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Grahame said sympathetically.

"You weren't to know, my wife Elisabeth, never got over his death…" Sam trailed off; Grahame saw faint flashes of flicker in his hazel green eyes. He could tell he was having a flashback.

"What of my cousin, Arthur?" Grahame asked suddenly, which brought Sam out of his troubled trance.

Sam cleared his throat. "I met your cousin, Arthur, purely by chance; he was on the same train as me, I allowed him to stay at our house, seeing that others weren't too kind on his arrival. It was some time after I found out that he was admitted to putting Eel Marsh House on the market," Sam fell quiet. "And even before he set foot into the house it was too late, when he said he saw her, I realized that there was nothing I could do,"

"You didn't stop him?"

Sam said nothing. He carried on. "He spent a night at the house, and encountered some disturbance. When he learnt about what was happening to the village, he tried to break the curse. He was hoping that he could reunite the body of Nathaniel with that of the body of Jennet,"

"And what happened?"

Sam strayed into thought as he remembered Arthur fishing the body of Nathaniel out of the boggy marsh and back into Eel Marsh house for Jennet to see, and then buried Nathaniel within Jennet's grave. Sam told him this.

"And did that work?" Grahame asked.

"We thought it did," said Sam. "We were convinced it did. Later the next night, Arthur and his son met at the station, they were planning on returning to London immediately, whilst Arthur and I were talking, his son–"

"–Joseph," Grahame said, he was getting slightly irritated by Sam saying 'Arthur's son'

"–Joseph, slipped away and onto the tracks, Arthur jumped into the path of an oncoming train, and…well, you can guess what happened." Sam said bringing the story to a close.

Grahame sighed heavily. "And you just stood back and did nothing?"

Sam stuttered. "I-I t-tried…I-I mean, everything was just so fast. I didn't have time to react," suddenly Sam felt an intense strain of heat of guilt flow through him; he instantly thought that he made an enemy out of Grahame.

"It's okay, I don't blame you, I blame this Jennet," Grahame said to him. Taking his word Sam nodded.

"Do you think you can get rid of her, seeing that you are a paranormal investigator?"

Grahame chuckled. "At this moment in time I do not know what you have been told about me, but I have only spent a month – of sorts – in the field. Technically, this will be my first official ghost hunt as it were."

"You mean you are new to this?"

Grahame nodded his head. "Sadly, a lot of people don't take kindly to my beliefs." he said gloomily.

"I think you will find that people in Crythin Gifford will." said Sam. "They are particularly looking forward to meeting you," smiled Sam slightly.

"Well, I might be a bearer of bad news." said Grahame in a strained tone. "My company is on the verge of collapse, barely getting enough money as it,"

"Maybe this journey is what you need, getting rid of Jennet, your first job as a successful paranormal investigator," said Sam.

"Maybe." said Grahame.

Silence merged between them, it was some time after before Sam asked him a question.

"Why did you become a paranormal investigator?"

Grahame took his time in answering. From Sam's view he looked as if he wanted to cry, but he held strong. "It was just a hobby at first, until I became fascinated by the superstition of Ghosts and Spirits. I was fascinated by them as a child. I think it was because of what my grandmother had said to me once, 'I will always look over you', she said that to me before she died, I must have been about 4 years old going on 5. And even when she died, I got that sense that she was still with me, looking over me. As the years went on, I was convinced entirely by the belief of Ghosts and Spirits."

His brown eyes glistened like starlight as he spoke more of his belief. "My belief in Ghosts and Spirits became my dream, my life passion. I knew what I wanted to do in life: investigate in the paranormal. That's why I started up my own business," he said, before adding sombrely, "but my life passion seems to be coming to an early end."

Sam stared at him. "Are you married?" he asked him out of curiosity.

"To the most wonderful and inspiring woman alive," Grahame smiled as he envisioned Ffion's face right in front of him. "Ffion, that's her name. She's deaf. Can't speak," Grahame said to Sam. Sam merely nodded. "Even though she can't speak, I still love her."

"Do you have child?" Sam asked again curious.

"Expecting one any day soon, which is why want to get this problem of yours over and done with as soon as possible."

"So you can get rid of her?" said a hopeful Sam.

"I can try; bare in mind this is my first time in trying to stop a scorned spirit," Grahame told him.

"Do you have a way on how to get rid of her?" Sam asked again hopeful.

"If there is one thing I know about Spirits and Ghosts, is that they are in every way similar to the living, just with a few extra added features. How do you solve an argument?" Grahame asked.

Sam remained silent and confused.

"You talk it through,"

"You think that talking to Jennet will prove useful?"

Grahame looked at Sam and smiled before saying: "It's not a question of talking that will prove useful; it's whether or not the Jennet will take up to talking."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

As the train chuffed and huffed on into the early hours of the morning, Grahame decided to at least get some sleep, although sleeping on the wooden bench was not exactly comfortable, but somehow, he managed to doze off eventually, with Sam just watching over him.

As Grahame slept, that same dream he had the previous night came sweeping back into his mind. Pitch black and white smoke with the faint voices of people calling over one another, except this time a faint glow in the farthest distance of the darkness was shown and pulsated and flickered like a candle in the wind –

Grahame woke up suddenly, the kind of sudden wake where you dream you are falling a thousand miles an hour and wake up just in the nick of time before you hit the ground.

A small trickle of sweat ran down his right temple and Sam saw that startled look on his face.

"Nightmare?" he said.

Grahame nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Grahame shook his head. "It's just a nightmare, nothing more."

Sam stared at him suspiciously, he got the feeling that Grahame was holding something back; he could see pain and sadness in his eyes, but didn't think it polite to ask.

"May I ask you a question?" Sam inquired.

Grahame nodded his head in comply.

"How close were you to Arthur?"

Grahame's dark brown eyes stared at Sam for quite some time. Grahame swallowed hard as he tried to answer this question.

"I was pretty close, as children we would always be around in the same room and playground and garden. Our fathers, we both lawyers, Arthur wanted to be in the family business, so he became one, his father was so proud. My father on the other hand, was not so happy with my selection of job choice." Grahame trailed off into a whisper. But Sam heard him all the same. "Times were tough when our parents died, and we found ourselves looking after ourselves, Arthur was always the one with the answers, or at least, in my view he had the answers."

Grahame went silent from then on and nothing but the gentle rocking motion of the train as it passed the darkness and onwards toward Crythin Gifford.

"Life got somewhat better for Arthur, well, that's what I was told. Then he married Stella, his wife, but then, disaster came for Arthur when Joseph was born, Stella died in childbirth. Arthur never got over it. I would come around to see how he was doing, I could still see after two years of her death how much her death affected him, but he always remained strong for his son. I never saw much of them towards the end of yesteryear. Me I was busy what with trying to get my company up and running…and then…" he sighed heavily. Sam could see he was tired. "…when I got news…of Arthur's death," he tried to find the right words to end his sentence, but never could, instead he asked Sam, "How does one sum up when you lose someone so close in one word?"

Sam lowered his head. He himself had lost his son. "There are, many ways, in which people cope and mourn with death of a loved, that much I learnt." he said. Losing his only son, Sam went into denial, his wife Elisabeth, was somewhat disturbed and went into hysterics; she even claimed that she could speak to her own son and that he would take over her body to speak to whoever was around. Sam decided not to tell Grahame about his wife's disturbed mental state, so he kept quiet. Although he was afraid of having something similar to that time when Arthur stayed at their home and when Elisabeth went into her yet another episode.

"You look sad," Sam said looking at Grahame dead in the eyes. "I get this feeling that there is something more than just your cousin's death that is worrying you,"

Grahame straightened out and frowned at Sam.

"It get this feeling that there is something else playing you." he said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes are filled with death," Sam said. Grahame felt somewhat scared now. "A lot of people say that you can tell a person's life story from their face, but it's the eyes of one's self that shows the true story. And right now, your eyes are telling me that you have met your fair share of death."

Grahame frowned more and more that his eyebrows were but triangles and his brow was crinkled beyond recognition.

Sam was good, maybe too good to know the life story of one person. Then Grahame thought back to the letter, it said that Sam had done some research on him, but how much research exactly? That was what was bothering Grahame now amongst everything else that he had just learnt.

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Mixed? Be honest, I don't bite. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I have again looked over it and improved it.

Reveiws would be nice, but I am not forcing.

SoulVirus


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Again I am sorry for the late upload, for some reason I am somewhat hesitant about this chapter. My mind was phasing in and out and I hardly remember writing half of the words that appeared in this chapter, but I hope you like it.

**In Response: **To **Anera525**, thanks for your review, I am glad you are enjoying the story. And where has **LadyLulu** gone to? I enjoyed you previous reviews.

Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 3**

Dawn was approaching slowly. A faint tint of orange was illuminated against the morning sky, and the first clouds visible were blood red.

The train pulled into the station at first with a small crawl and a sudden stop.

Grahame and Sam both stood up, with Grahame pulling his belongings from the overhead compartment and followed Sam out onto the station platform.

To Grahame's surprise the platform was far tidier and much bigger and had much more light as compared to the small platform he waited on to catch the train in the first place.

As Sam waited for him to take his first step and onto the platform, Grahame wished that he was met with a much calmer atmosphere. His face contorted into a sour look. Sam caught this look.

Grahame cocked his head to the side to get a better understanding of what this atmosphere to him felt like. Sam saw him frozen to the spot, unresponsive.

"Grahame?" Sam asked as he approached him.

Startled by Sam's voice, Grahame jumped and saw Sam standing by the side of him, his hand rested on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked him.

"Yes," Grahame said plainly. Sam however could tell he was lying about this, he wondered why Grahame acted strange from the moment he took his first step off the train, but he didn't want to bother Grahame in asking why, maybe another time.

"If you will just wait here, I will check to see if our carriage has arrived." Sam said. Grahame nodded and watched as Sam left him on the platform.

The train suddenly pulled away from the station with a rattle and clatter.

As the train pulled away, Grahame saw in the many windows as the train passed the pale faces of what looked like young little children, all watching and staring at him. As the last of the carriages passed, the faces of children were no vanished; they were not standing on the other side of the platform.

Grahame frowned and pondered over this bizarre and odd moment.

_Pale faces of children, seen for only a brief moment and then gone, classic signs of Ghosts. _He thought to himself.

As if things couldn't get any stranger, a sudden drop in temperature swept through the platform. His breath was reflected in the cold air, and a few light bulbs flickered her and there. As before when he was waiting for the train back in London, he got that sense that something was with him.

Grahame's brown eyes scanned the whole area he was in for any signs of paranormal activity, he saw nothing. Everything however returned to normal as Sam returned.

"Our carriage has arrived." Sam said to Grahame.

Grahame nodded his head but he didn't follow Sam, his eyes were suddenly drawn and focused on the tracks in front of him.

"Is this where he died?" Grahame asked out of the blue.

Sam stared at him for a brief moment. He was hoping that Grahame wouldn't ask that question, but he did. There was no point in denying or hiding from the fact this station was the last place where Arthur was alive last.

"Yes," Sam said in a strained tone nodding his head.

That night of what happened played in Sam's mind over and over. The train, Joseph, Arthur, the faces of children in the windows as the train passed, and the sudden sickening smacking _THWACK _as the train struck Arthur and Joseph smack head on.

Sam tried to shake the image from his mind, but it kept replaying over and over constantly.

Sam closed his eyes and his face was pained by the events of what happened to Arthur and his son.

Grahame who stood on the platform and stared at the spot of where his cousin and son last stood on this earth, Grahame had slight twinge of anger brew in him.

"This Jennet is one stuck up bitch!" he said through gritted teeth. His turned to face Sam who was clearly fighting the urge to throw away the pain of seeing Arthur dying over in his mind. "Sam!" Grahame called to him. "I think its best we got off this platform!" Grahame said eagerly. And with that Grahame escorted Sam and himself along with his luggage off the platform.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"I am sorry about back at the platform," Sam said as he and Grahame, now on the open cart that was being pulled by a horse.

"About?" Grahame asked him confused.

"Me, and my sudden flashback of what happened that night," he said.

Grahame shook his head. "Think nothing of it," Grahame said to him. "After all, it wasn't your fault, it's this Jennet."

"I heard you call her a 'stuck up a bitch' back at the platform," Sam said.

Grahame turned to look at Sam. "Isn't she?"

"I don't think she will take too kindly to hearing you say that," Sam said to him sternly.

Grahame's face was vacant. "I don't take kindly to vengeful Ghosts who kill cold bloodily and take your own family away from you," Grahame said earnestly.

Sam gave a slow nod to this. "You really are angry at her aren't you?"

"She killed my cousin, I have every right to be," Sam agreed to this.

For the next few minutes, they rode on in silence, the were riding along a small narrow path that lead into Crythin Gifford, which was surrounded by small green fields and hills.

As the sun rose, a beautiful green scenery was cast, but it soon vanished by the sudden vast movement of the grey and black clouds that loomed over the whole area.

"This place must have been wonderful to visit in its prime," Grahame wondered imagining the green scenery and the smell of flowers that might have blossomed, but at this moment he could smell nothing, just the grey and ashen fields.

"It…used to be, that was until–" Sam suddenly straddled off his sentence.

"Jennet came along." Grahame said finishing Sam's sentence.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly to himself. Grahame nodded at this.

It seemed that this Jennet had caused a lot of things to go wrong since Grahame had learnt from Sam everything that he knew thus far about Jennet.

Grahame ran everything he knew about this Jennet through his mind.

She was mentally disturbed, she lost her only son. She hated her sister for taking her son. She killed herself because she couldn't bare to be without her son, that didn't play out well for her. Then she starts killing children, and this was something that Grahame found somewhat peculiar, but it made sense all the same.

This Jennet was venting her sorrow and anger onto those who had children, but it had to be more than anger or sorrow, it had to be something else.

"She's jealous," Grahame said.

"Pardon," Sam said.

"Jennet, I have been thinking on reasons why she would kill children,"

"Well, she's angry and sad, full of grief, she wants other's to know her pain,"

"If she wanted to vent her anger, why not vent it on her sister, Alice? Her sister is much to blame than anyone else. Jennet is killing children because she is jealous of other's having a children and being happy,"

"You think that's why she is killing them, because she is jealous?" asked Sam.

Grahame thought for a moment. "At this moment in time, it's the only possible reason I can think of, grief and sorrow may play a part, but more jealousy than anything else."

As they ventured closer towards Crythin Gifford, a bit further away, from Grahame's point of view he saw the tip of what looked like a church.

"Anyone from Crythin Gifford religious…?" Grahame asked curiously.

Sam turned his head into the direction of the dark and bleak building in the distance.

"Not that I know of," said Sam as he turned his concentration back onto the path ahead. "The church hasn't been used in such a long time. I can't remember when it was last used, I never went there, and it was closed down sometime before Jennet's spirit came along."

"Why was it closed down?" asked Grahame his eyes still fixated on the church.

"I don't particularly know why," replied Sam. "Is the church important?"

Grahame didn't answer him, although he did hear him. But as he watched, passing the church, his mind was reflected on something that only now just popped into his mind.

"Sam," he said slowly. "In the letter you gave me, you said you did some research on me, how did you find me exactly?"

"I was present when Arthur's body was moved, the coroner and other officials were there, and I overheard them talking about there being relative, they mentioned your name. So I asked an official, if they had any spare documents on Arthur and any of his relatives. Purely by chance, they did, I noticed your name immediately, and I sought you out. It said you were a paranormal investigator,"

Grahame jumped in and spoke before he had the chance to carry on. "It said that you were sceptical towards Paranormal Investigators," Sam nodded. "Why exactly?"

Sam hesitated. "Some…paranormal investigators, from what I have read and heard of in passing, aren't supposed to be reliable," he admitted.

"And you called me to sort out your little, problem," Grahame said to him, glancing a rather peculiar look at him.

"Since your cousin's death, I am willing to try anything." Sam said.

Grahame focused his attention to the surrounding path that lay ahead of them.

"Sam," Grahame said suddenly. "Did you tell anyone else about me at Crythin Gifford? And that I would be arriving?"

Sam remained quiet, heat built up in him, his stomach stated to make a strange gurgling noise.

"Sam?" Grahame said.

"I may have told a few people,"

"Define 'few'," Grahame asked him.

Sam again remained quiet and his stomach made more gurgling noises. Grahame frowned at this. "By few, I mean, the whole village." he admitted.

Grahame rolled his eyes. "Great." he mumbled.

"Sorry," apologized Sam. "But when they heard you were a paranormal investigator, they were thrilled buy the idea of having you come here, so everyone pitched in and gave their testimonies and witness letters and pictures of the occurrence's that have happened between them and Jennet."

"You did tell them that I haven't been doing this job as long as other paranormal investigators, right?"

Sam refrained from making eye contact with Grahame.

"Right," said Grahame. "Of course you didn't."

For the rest of the journey, they rode in silence. As they drew closer, Grahame saw the bleak little village of Crythin Gifford, not that far away.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The black ominous cloud that loomed over Crythin Gifford became suddenly darker, chances of rain was likely.

The village was quiet.

The village looked as if the whole place had been scorched from a terrible fire and the black soot remained. Everywhere Grahame looked, grey inhabited every corner of the village.

As Sam pulled the horse and cart into the centre of the village to a halt, Grahame jumped down from the cart and took a good but quick look around.

"It's so quiet," Grahame said as he looked all around.

He heard a quiet squeak from nearby; someone had opened the door to their home. Grahame turned into the direction of where the squeak came from.

Grahame saw, edging from the darkness of her own home a woman, who looked as if she were in her mid-forties, wearing a white frock, but it looked filthy. She hurried back inside and then came back out carrying her two young six year old daughters.

Grahame heard Sam gasp, he had an inkling why he did this.

Grahame's brown eyes twitched as he wondered if Jennet would appear suddenly. He hoped she would, he would take his first look at the killer who killed his cousin. He didn't know but he was kind of looking forward to meeting her, if ever she did appear that was.

As the woman brought her two young daughters forward to Grahame. The woman pleaded with Grahame, almost nearly bowing low at his feet like he was some God. "Please, they are only six!" the woman said holding her daughters close. "They don't deserve to die," the woman breathed heavily, and Grahame was afraid that she was going to collapse from hyperventilation.

More doors opened and more villagers came walking out shyly with their children to meet Grahame.

"Please, get rid of that bitch…I have a 4 year old son," a buff man said walking up to him with his four year old son in his arms.

"Is it him, the Ghost man?" said another man pushing his way through the ever growing crowd of villagers who came out to meet Grahame.

Rather quickly, and much to Grahame's surprise, almost everyone from the village were in the square to meet him, all practically shouting to be heard. They formed a circular round ring, trapping Grahame within the heart of the circle; Sam remained by his horse and cart while Grahame had become trapped within.

Voices surrounded Grahame, all dampening other voices only to be met by more.

"Quiet! Please!" Grahame called over the massing voices.

The villagers suddenly fell quiet.

"I have only been here for no more than four minutes, and already you are practically begging me to do something that will save your children's lives."

Grahame walked around the inner miniature circle that he was in.

"I don't know what you have been told about me, but I am new to this," he sighed heavily. "I wish I could have come here on more cheerful grounds, sadly I am but the bearer of bad news. The company I have built is in danger of closing; I have been in the paranormal field for no more than over a month."

Murmurs came from within the crowd, many looking disappointed.

"But rest assured, I will do my best to rid this scorned Spirit of whatever curse she has laid on this village, until the meantime, I suggest you take your children back indoors, keep a _close eye_ on then and _do not_ let them out of your sight!" warned Grahame.

With this, everyone took Grahame's words with extreme caution and headed back inside their home with their children and locked the doors behind them, thus quickly emptying the small square Grahame was standing in.

He turned back to face Sam, who looked pale. "Expecting her to show were you?" asked Grahame hinting on the sudden gasp that Sam had made when he first saw the villagers merge from their home with their children.

"I was expecting her yes, Jennet normally kills in plain sight, even out in the open." explained Sam.

Grahame nodded and looked around at the desolate vacant village, he was hoping to sense Jennet, or at least some paranormal force at work, watching him, watching the children, but he felt nothing, not a twinge of instinct that told him that something was watching him. He found this somewhat, slightly off-putting.

As before back at the station where he got off, he cocked his head to the side and revolved his head to the left. Sam frowned at him when he did this. Was this some sort of investigative way that Grahame did when he was up against a spirit? As usual Sam said nothing.

"I suggest we get going," Sam said suddenly causing Grahame to spin his head into his direction. "I don't like the silence at time that this village produces."

Grahame nodded a few times before making quickly back at the cart. Both he and Sam jumped onto the cart and they were away.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"What do you do for a living Sam?" Grahame asked as they neared Sam's home.

"I'm a local landowner,"

Grahame was amused by this. "So I take it you have a somewhat fairly big home?"

"You could say that." said Sam.

Grahame needn't ask any more on what Sam did as a local landowner, but when they arrived at his home, Grahame realized his home was somewhat more in his words 'affluent' compared to those back at the village in Crythin Gifford, it was spacious and luxury. Grahame wondered how Sam had managed to find him, now he knew why, he was wealthy.

"You will be staying with us until you have rid Jennet from our sights," Sam said in a more vicious and demanding tone which Grahame didn't like one bit at all.

"Thank you, but you needn't have to."

"Your cousin was kind; it's the least I could do for you."

Sam decided to carry Grahame's luggage himself and into his home.

As Grahame followed, he saw parked to one side an automobile. "Why didn't you use that?" he asked.

Sam popped his head around the side of the front door and saw Grahame use his head and point towards his automobile.

"I haven't used it since your cousin's death, brings back bad memories," said Sam as retreated back into his home quickly as he saw the automobile.

Grahame took one look at the automobile, he had seen a few of these contraptions being used around London, but he never thought highly of them, he always thought they were dangerous, he preferred trains and horse and carts compared to these new automatic carriages.

Moreover, Grahame saw yet another side to Sam; he seemed to shy away from anything that may have been related back to Arthur, these things included such trinkets and objects, he had never thought that Arthur's death had affected him as much as it had affected Grahame.

Once inside, Grahame saw a butler come up to Sam and took Grahame's luggage off him and up to the stairs to the room where Grahame would be sleeping.

Sam took Grahame inside the lounge area, where a fire was burning. He gestured Grahame to take a seat.

Sam went over to a cabinet and began rummaging through the cabinets for something.

Grahame heard some clinking and clanking, followed by that of liquid being poured and sloshing around.

Sam retuned with two small glasses of whiskey, he handed one to Grahame.

"Whiskey at such an early hour of the morning." Grahame said to himself.

"I have been drinking whiskey ever since your cousin died, every morning I wake up and I see your cousin just getting smacked by that train and, well, whiskey helps calm my nerves."

If Grahame was mistaken, he could have sworn that he heard Sam's voice crack slightly. Moreover he was worried if Sam was making himself sick due to the events of his cousin's death.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sam said to Grahame as he took a sip of his whiskey. "How are you going to get rid of her?"

Grahame swirled his drink around in his hands before answering Sam's question. In truth he had no idea how he was going to get rid of Jennet, or even if he could, where would he start?

"I am hoping to get her to move on." Grahame said thinking up something on the spot.

"And, how may I ask, will you do that?"

Again Grahame took his time in answering.

"By making her see the lighter side of life, hopefully I can get her to see what was important to her before she lost her son, before she killed herself, before her sister took her own son from her."

"And if that doesn't work?"

A smirk appeared on Grahame's face, one of which Sam didn't like looking at at all.

"I know a few rituals, shall we say, in which I can probably send her spirit from this world to another to rot for all eternity,"

"Does that work?"

"Don't know," Grahame said taking a sip of his whiskey. "I've never tired it before,"

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Sam said.

The two of them leaned forward and clunked their glasses together.

"To Arthur and the children of Crythin Gifford," Sam said.

"To Arthur and the children of Crythin Gifford," Grahame replied.

And with that, the two of them downed their drinks in one go.

* * *

**A/N: **Right, here we are, good, bad, not good? Be honest.

I would like to see a few more reviews before I get chapter 4 up.

Anyway Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, so sorry for the late upload, but I was somewhat hesitant about this chapter for some off reason, anyway, I hope you like it, not giving anything away, but next chapter we see a very historic building, can you guess what that building will be? You will find out soon.

**In Response: **To **Anera527**, I might add Arthur in this story, or I might not, have to wait and see. To **LadyLuly** thanks for your massive review, Jennet will make an appearance, she has to, I am just building the suspense that is all. And to an anonymous **Guest**, who ever you are, thank you for your review also.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 4**

Grahame wanted to familiarize himself with his surroundings of Crythin Gifford before he got to work and headed up to Eel Marsh House where this supposed Woman in Black was stationed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride into the village? It's the least I could do," Sam asked.

Grahame shook his head. "I'll be fine, a walk is what I need to figure out how to approach Jennet, and I'd rather think my actions through rather than walking into Eel Marsh House blind." he said.

He bid farewell to Sam and told him that he'd meet him back at the house later, where Grahame was hoping to get some sleep before he headed up to Eel Marsh House.

On his walk into Crythin Gifford, Grahame pondered over how he was going rid the village of Jennet. He had no idea. Luckily he brought brooks and other assortments of guides telling him what to do when facing a spirit. Though he knew all spirits were different in styles.

He was well read in hauntings, curses, not so much, though he considered curses to be pretty much on the same wavelength as hauntings, just a bit brutal and violent.

As morning passed and into noon, Grahame set foot into Crythin Gifford once more, the small village was yet again quiet, except for a few adults here and there talking quietly amongst each other. Few caught his gaze and nodded at him and quickly turned back into their conversations.

There was not much to do in Crythin Gifford, apart from that he knew where everything was, he was good at remembering where things were. As he walked around his eyes landed on a small inn, he went inside and took a look around.

Inside the atmosphere was bleak, miserable and dreary, just like everything else in the whole town.

A few grotty looking men in their shrivelled clothes and grubby black filthy faces all drank quietly from their cups. A few men turned and glanced at Grahame quickly.

He walked up to the bar and ordered one round of its finest ale.

The barmaid shakily gave him his pint of ale, settled it down on the counter in front of him and, spilling a few drops onto the counter as her hand shook.

Grahame sighed. He had never seen a village so scared and terrified before in his life.

Just sitting in this inn and its sudden quietness – with the odd whisper here and there – he never felt so out of place, such an open target.

He sat in quietness drinking his ale, pondering through how to stop Jennet in her terror, how was he going to confront her? How was he going to contact her? This was his first ever job in trying to rid a village of a scorned spirit, he didn't want to botch this up.

As he drank in quietness, he heard someone clicking their fingers. He turned his head to the right and saw a rather grubby filthy man smiling at him crookedly with black and yellow teeth.

Grahame looked around to see if the man was looking at someone else or him. Grahame pointed to his chest and the man nodded.

Edging his way up to Grahame and plonking himself rather awkwardly on the seat beside him, the man sighed and shook his head.

Grahame stared at him as he continued to shake his head. The man chuckled rather suddenly that it nearly caused Grahame to jump.

"So you are the ghost fella?" the man said in a wheezy tone.

"I prefer Paranormal Investigator," Grahame told the man.

"To long for me to say mate," the man chuckled. "So you know ghosts, eh?" he said taking a big swig of his own ale which some trickled down his chin and onto the black grubby and stinking coat of his. After taking a swig, he let out a loud belch which Grahame had to hold his breath for quite some time.

Grahame grimaced and wanted to throw up. He had lost his appeal to drink the rest of his ale and just wanted to leave.

"I know a few things about ghosts myself. The 'Oooooooh' they make." he chucked again at this.

"Is that so?" said Grahame not amused by the conversation he was having.

"But Jennet is inconspicuous at times. She keeps low. You won't even know she is there until you see her."

Grahame sighed. "I better get going,"

"If you see her, run to your child immediately!" the man said suddenly. "As soon as you have seen her, she will go after your child next!"

Grahame stopped dead in mid-step; he turned rather slowly, his feet remaining firmly to the floor.

"What?" Grahame asked the man. "What did you say?"

The man mumbled along his lines before Grahame caught the end of his sentence "…as soon as she is witnessed, a child dies, preferably the child of the person whom she has been witnessed by."

Grahame's eyes widened. He wasn't told this by Sam, why wasn't he?

He was about to get up and leave, but a small commotion from outside caught his attention. Raised voices were being shouted. He decided to go and take a look.

Outside he saw a small crowd crowded around one another, all ganging around to see what was happening.

Grahame managed to push and squeeze himself through the crowd and saw on there on the floor a young boy pleading with others around him to help him.

"Please, help me, it's my brother, he isn't breathing!" the young boy said.

On the floor by the boy's knees was a four year old boy, the top half of his body was wet, his face was pale and his lips were purple.

Grahame looked around; no adult would help the young boy's brother. Grahame broke through and knelt down to the four year old boy.

"What happened?" Grahame asked checking for a pulse. He couldn't feel one.

"We were down by the river and he just dunked his head into the water, I tried to pull him out but he fought me off–" The boy panicked and left his sentence unfinished. Fear and terror flooded his pale grey eyes as his young brother laid on the floor, limp and lifeless.

Grahame opened the boy's mouth and breathed into it, he then began pressing hard on his chest, counting every 10 seconds and then breathing again into the boy's mouth

"Come on!" Grahame said.

Everyone watched him as he administrated CPR, but everyone else looked at him as though this technique was something new.

"Come on, you can do it, breathe! Breathe!" Grahame muttered.

After some considerable amount of time, Grahame realized – though he didn't want to believe it just yet – that the young boy in front of him was already dead, Grahame even wagered that he was most likely already dead before his brother carried him to the village.

"Out of my way!" a man's desperate voice pleaded. "Out of my way I say, let me through!"

Bursting his way through the crowd, Grahame saw the man, whom he assumed was the father of the young boy. His eyes were already swelling with tears. He slumped to his knees and reached his hands out to his son. They were shaking uncontrollably.

He sobbed at the sight of his son. "_That's my boy!_" he wailed.

Grahame got up and backed away.

"_That's my boy!_" the main wailed again. "_It's my boy!"_

The villagers remained quiet as they watched the father cradle the body of his own son in his arms.

"_IT'S MY B-O-Y!_" he bellowed out loudly for the whole village to hear.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame stared into the burning fire, while Sam poured Grahame some whiskey; he deduced that he will need it after what happened at the centre of the village.

"Is that how things go around here?" he asked Sam. "When a child dies, a parent gets to see their child die?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Does Jennet take pleasure in killing children in front of their own parents?"

"I don't know." Sam replied as he handed the glass that contained a small amount of whiskey to Grahame. "Drink up, you will need it."

Grahame brought the cup to his mouth, but paused before he could take a sip or down it whole.

"I never even considered on saving the boy's life. My mind went blank and then, rather suddenly, I am trying to bring the boy back to life. It's as if, another force took hold of my body and did whatever it was I tried to do," he said staring back into the fire. "I wish that could have happened to me sooner rather than later." he said as his eyes stung from the heat of the fire, his eyes widened as he heard the voices from that nightmare seeping through to him now in a daydream.

The voices were this time clear.

"_Callie! Callie._"

"_Mummy, help!_"

"_Callie, get out!_"

"_Mummy, we're trapped!_"

"Grahame?" Sam said after several attempts to snap Grahame out of his daydream. "You'll go blind if you stared at the fire any longer."

"Sorry," Grahame apologized.

"Thinking more about that boy, or more about Callie?" Sam asked.

Grahame shot a look to Sam. "What?"

"You mentioned her name at the train station and a couple of times whilst you were staring into the fire," Sam told him.

Grahame was in-tuned with his deep thought that he had no recollection of even saying Callie's name.

"Who was she?" Sam asked. "Your daughter…?"

Grahame shook his head. "Just, someone I knew who died is all." he said rather dismayed.

"This, Callie, must have meant a lot to you," Sam said.

"I hardly knew her." as Grahame said this; a slight sudden sharpening pain ran up his spin. It stung him but he managed to mask the pain of the sharp shiver that coursed up his spine.

Grahame took another sip of his whiskey before he asked Sam something which caused his blood to freeze.

"Why didn't you tell me that as soon as Jennet has been seen a child dies?" Grahame asked him. Sam said nothing at first. "Sam, this is important! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sudden heat rose up inside Sam, and then it turned icy cold. This was what he felt when he felt guilty for not remembering or telling someone something important.

"I just forgot." he said simply in a low voice.

Grahame sighed. "Look," he said. "I understand that this is difficult living under the shadow of a ghost who won't leave the children alone. But from now on, if I am going to stop Jennet, I need to know everything. And I mean everything. Understood?"

Sam nodded.

Running into the room and jumping up to meet Grahame came a small golden brown dog who suddenly took a liking to Grahame.

"Spider, get down," Sam said to the dog.

"Spider?" Grahame asked grimacing at the name.

"Yes, Spider, it's her name,"

"You named your dog after an arachnid?" Sam nodded at Grahame. "Why did you name her after an eight legged animal that eats bugs, or has Crythin Gifford ran out of names you just happen to name them after the next thing that comes along?"

Sam said nothing and didn't bother to answer Grahame's question, instead he laughed.

"Sam?" a faint voice from behind Grahame said.

Grahame turned to see standing in the doorway, wearing a white nightdress, and long white hair, Sam's wife.

"Is this Grahame Kipps?" the woman said.

"Um," Sam cleared his throat. "Grahame, this is my wife, Elisabeth," Sam introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dailey," Grahame said bowing slightly.

"Call me Elisabeth," Elisabeth told him.

"If you insist," Grahame said.

"I take it you will be staying with us for dinner?" Elisabeth asked.

Grahame turned to Sam for a response. "Yes, Grahame will be staying, to get to Eel Marsh house you will have to wait until the tide has gone out,"

"Tide?" Grahame frowned. "Does Eel Marsh house live in the middle of the ocean?"

"Close to the sea actually," Sam said. "Recently, the tide has become somewhat unpredictable as of late, since–"

"–since my cousin died." Grahame finished his sentence for him.

"Anyway, it would do you good to have some food in you, get your strength up before you do go to Eel Marsh House," Sam said. Grahame agreed to this.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame had spent practically the entire day doing nothing, apart from sitting in the small spare room which was provided to him by Sam and Elisabeth where he began making notes on everything he knew about Jennet and what he had learnt from the villagers about her actions.

Preparations were already underway for him to be taken to Eel Marsh House later that next morning, but Grahame was eager to get to Eel Marsh House and take on this vengeful spirit.

Grahame had dressed into his smartest clothes and went downstairs to eat with Sam and his wife.

They sat at the table in the dining room which was bright with lights and the cutlery was spick and span, not a single chip plate or cup or bent spoon, fork or knife was seen via Grahame's brown eyes.

"Ah, Grahame, please take a seat, dinner will be served in a few moments." Sam said as he greeted him to sit down opposite him.

Elisabeth was already sitting at the table looking up at the ceiling with awe. She was wearing a white dress which resembled her hair and wrinkled face ever so wonderful; Sam wore a sand coloured suit of some sort whilst Grahame wore black. But they all looked smart at least.

The first course of the dinner was soup, which Grahame enjoyed immensely, he told the butler to thank the cook when he were to return to the kitchen and compliment the cook on how splendid the soup was and tasted.

The main course was chicken filled with potatoes, peas, mashed up spuds and roasted spuds, beans and carrots. It looked just like your average Sunday dinner but without the gravy.

Dessert came with chocolate éclairs with cream and a side order of ice cream.

Grahame had to hand it to Sam and his wife, they knew how to pleasure and suit their guest's well.

The food was so delicious that Grahame knew that he would sleep well and sound tonight.

"I hope you enjoyed that," Sam said.

"Oh, yes, it was wonderful, you needn't had to go through such trouble to please me," Grahame said modestly.

"Nonsense, you are our guest, it is our job to make you feel at home here." Sam said to him.

_Home_, for the first time since Grahame had stepped foot into Crythin Gifford, he started to miss Ffion. He imagined seeing her, sitting next to him eating dinner with the Dailey's, him having to translate everything she said. Oh, how he missed seeing her sign, how he missed that soft sweet naked body of hers every time they slept together in one another's arm. How he missed her blue starlight eyes that twinkled back at him, her blonde scented hair, and the softness of her arms as he had so often held them in his.

"Well," Grahame said after a minute or so, "I guess I had better turn in."

"Before you go," Elisabeth had said suddenly before Grahame had gotten up from his seat. "Would you like to meet our son?"

"I didn't know you had a son," Grahame said frowning.

"We don't," Sam said suddenly, his jaw clenched and he started to shake, almost as if he were afraid.

"I think Nicholas would like to meet you," smiled Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth, please, not now!" Sam seethed at her.

"Please, he would want to meet him," Elisabeth said. She closed her eyes, breathed in heavily and unleashed the longest sigh that Grahame had ever seen.

"Elisabeth," Sam called her name, but she did not reply.

Her fingers became stiff and her nails scratched and etched into the woodwork of the table.

"_Elisabeth,_" Sam barked to her.

Grahame watched with such an outlandish gesture to what Elisabeth was doing.

Elisabeth began to suddenly shake violently, almost as if to Grahame she was having some sort of fit.

"_Elisabeth!_" Sam got up and made a move towards his wife.

"No, Sam, wait!" Grahame held his up at him.

Elisabeth's eye's shot open, her grey eyes looked directly at Grahame, and Grahame looked back. He saw her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Elis–"

"Wait, Sam!" Grahame told him.

Elisabeth opened her mouth to talk, but it wasn't her sweet kind voice that came out of her mouth, her voice was mixed in sync with that of another voice, a male voice, a child's voice.

Together they spoke. "Grahame Kipps, you should run!" the possessed Elisabeth warned.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"She cannot be reasoned, she cannot be saved, and she cannot be convinced to move on,"

"What makes you say that?" Grahame asked.

"She will never forgive what happened,"

"And I will never forgive her for what she stole from me,"

"You cannot fight her, Grahame Kipps,"

"I can try,"

"_That is enough!_" Sam shouted, he called his butler in and ordered him to sedate his wife.

"No, don't, _NO!_" Grahame yelled. He was too late.

Sam's butler placed as handkerchief over her mouth and carried her out of the room.

Grahame turned to look at Sam, he was not at all happy. "Why did you do that?" Grahame asked.

Sam said nothing.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame was somewhat infuriated with Sam, but he couldn't blame him for sedating his wife, he was only looking out for her.

Grahame was sitting at the end of his bed in the small room that Sam's butler had made out for him.

His first day in Crythin Gifford turned out to be more than what he had expected. He saw a child's body. He witnessed a village living in terror, and most of all, he witnessed a possible possession, definitely something that any paranormal investigator would love to witness.

Sadly however, the food that he had ate did not make him fall asleep any sooner than he wanted.

Grahame sat alone in the dark, thinking mainly of what happened to Elisabeth.

"_You cannot fight her…she will never forgive…she cannot be reasoned…she cannot be saved…_"

These words echoed in Grahame's mind over and over. If it was true in what the possessed Elisabeth said to him, then it was a lost cause in trying to stop the one spirit who had taken his cousin from him.

But he had to try, tomorrow he would be making his way up to Eel Marsh House, and hopefully he will be able to make contact with Jennet and put her out of her misery, somehow Grahame knew that was not going to be as simple as that.

A knock sounded on the door and Sam pushed the door open. He stood between the threshold of the door, the light from the landing outside only lit one part of the room in which Grahame was in.

"Elisabeth believes that our son Nicholas can speak through her." he said to him. "It makes her feel somewhat ill afterwards," Sam said before adding. "It takes a lot from her."

Grahame merely listened to what Sam had to say. Sam turned to leave. But before he left Grahame said, "It is not uncommon for a ghost to possess a human body, there have been cases of people saying that the have been possessed by spirits,"

"Elisabeth is not being possessed by our son, Grahame," Sam said lightly.

"_Isn't she?_" Grahame emphasized. "It looked like it to me." he said.

Sam frowned at him.

"I said to you just this morning, '_if I am going to stop Jennet, I need to know everything. And I mean everything'_ I told you that. I know it's not nice seeing your wife take a funny turn, but I stopped you because I needed to know what Elisabeth, even if your wife was possessed, had to say." Grahame said to him.

Sam had a sense of guilt in him, however during that moment, part of him wanted Grahame to witness what his wife went through, the other half of him, wanted to keep his wife's' sudden turn a secret.

Sam left and closed the door behind him, shrouding Grahame in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 5, as stated at the beginning of this chapter, an historoc building will appear, keep and eye out for it.

Reviews would be nice, but I am not forcing you.

SoulVirus.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, have I been busy, mostly due to the fact that I have applied for University next year for a writing course which I am hoping to get onto. Anyway enough of my ranting, onto chapter 5.

Oh, and also, you lot are going to hate me for doing this, but I am stopping the story by here for the moment in time, so consider this chapter a cliffhanger until chapter 6 comes along. I do love cliffhangers when I write them, but do not fear, join me back here in January where more chapters of Woman in Black will be waiting for you.

**In Response:** To **Anera527** thanks for your review, and also thanks to **LadyLuly** for her review as always, and to answer your question, Eel Marsh House is actually the only historic building within the story of Woman in Black, I don't know any other historic building in the story that I don't know of, LOL.

Anyway enjoy, and I shall see you after the holiday.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 5**

Grahame was afraid to even close his eyes; he didn't want to dream that nightmare he would have nearly every night.

As soon as he closed his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness, which was followed by the white smoke and the voices of people shouting over him and that faint glow in the distance, he woke up suddenly.

When he woke he found he wasn't sweating or panting, he half expected to have this dream again, oh, how he wanted to run away from this recurring nightmare, sadly he couldn't.

He sat up, and noticed that it was still dark out, he got out of the bed and walked over to the window where he left the curtains opened. It was a starry night, and the moon was bright.

Grahame looked down into the grounds of the house that belonged to Sam and Elisabeth, the glow from the moon, illuminated the massive garden, giving it that eerie glow.

He looked out of the window and the massive garden, taking in the scene of the night. All he did was look and watch; nothing stirred the darkness or the night time. No one was awake, save for that dim shadow that moved across the grounds like a feeble old woman strutting in her wake.

Grahame almost dismissed this figure and thought instantly that it was cat or a large animal, but the way it walked suggested to him that it was a human. Grahame frowned as his browns eyes followed the black shadowy figure as it walked to the far end of the garden and being swallowed by the darkness, the shadowy figure was gone.

Grahame's left eyebrow twitched and rather vigorously, he rubbed it to subdue the twitching which now throbbed, normally at times like this when his left eyebrow throbbed it meant that danger was near or something that got him worked up. Grahame however had an inkling that this was the Woman in Black who was walking around the garden like a lost soul.

The words_as soon as she is witnessed, a child dies, preferably the child of the person whom she has been witnessed by, _echoed in his mind.

He felt a sudden surge of heat flow through him and course up his throat which turned to bile as he fought to keep throwing up. Arthur had seen Jennet, multiple of times by Grahame's guessing, had he any idea that Jennet was luring Joseph to his death, but in the event of saving his son, had cost him his life as well?

But there was something else that now got him worked up. If he saw Jennet in the grounds just now, and if she saw him, did that mean that his unborn child that Ffion was carrying was now in danger? And was Ffion's life in danger as well?

He swallowed as hard as he could to keep the dampening and fearful emotions that were rising inside him down.

He moved away from the window and settled back to his bed.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame slept very little as the sun shined through the window blinding him briefly before a black ominous cloud blanketed the whole light from the suns warmth.

He had no idea what time it was, only that he knew that he would be heading towards Eel Marsh house sometime during the course of the morning.

Somewhere in the house he heard movement, Sam was most probably up, or his butler, he doubt it would be Elisabeth, she was most likely still knocked out by last night's events.

Grahame got up, sleepy and tired, and his eyes dropped, black bags were seen under his eyes. He fought to keep his eyes open.

He got dressed, made his way to the bathroom, brushed and cleaned his teeth and made his way down the grand staircase of the Daily home and heard Sam call him into the lounge.

"Morning Sam," Grahame said as he yawned.

"Sleep well last night?" Sam asked.

Grahame sighed. "Not really."

Sam smiled slightly at him. He had arranged some toast on jam for Grahame and himself and they ate in the lounge talking over what Grahame would be doing the moment he would step foot into Eel Marsh House.

"What will you do, when you get there I mean?" Sam asked.

"I will try and make contact. Get a feel of the place. Try and understand Jennet, learn as much as I can about her before I send her into the afterlife." Grahame told him.

"You sound confident about this," Sam said as he bit into another piece of his toast.

"How hard could it be?" Grahame asked him.

Sam often wondered how difficult it would be to move a spirit onto the netherworld, even though he had no idea what a paranormal investigator did, or how they handled their job, he guessed that it wasn't going to be as easy as baking a piece of cake.

As morning ticked on, Grahame finished his breakfast and packed his things ready for the journey to Eel Marsh house.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

A small cart and horse was waiting for Grahame, Sam would be driving him up to Eel Marsh Harsh.

He jumped onto the cart and they set off. They left Crythin Gifford behind and were on a small narrow lane shrouded by dark green trees, some with their leaves falling harmlessly to the ground.

Whilst Sam directed the horse that pulled the way, Grahame was being bugged by something that Elisabeth had said the previous night about them having a son.

"Sam," he said, "have you got a son?"

Sam cleared his throat before he spoke. "I used to." he said drily.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to him?" Grahame felt as if he had asked the wrong or rather he wished he never asked the question at all.

"He died," rushed Sam. "He was very young when he was taken, very…y-young." his voice slowly broke.

"Jennet, I am guessing?" Grahame said.

"No, at least, I don't think so," said Sam thoughtfully. Grahame raised an eyebrow to this. "He was playing with some friends down by the beach and the tide caught them off guard. He didn't make it, obviously, but I doubt Jennet was behind it, his death I mean,"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sam." Grahame said quietly, he didn't know about this until now.

Sam shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "In some way I found, closure, in Arthur when he came along, when he thought we had reunited Nathaniel with Jennet. But it was only for a brief moment when he…"

"I understand," Grahame said nodding after Sam trailed off his sentence.

"Arthur was, brilliant in what he did. After I saw him place the body of Nathaniel with Jennet, we felt a sense of relief; I actually found closure, thanks to Arthur." Sam said. "What about you, when you found out that Arthur died, what did you go through?"

Grahame sighed, he didn't know what to feel, he felt confused when he heard that Arthur was killed. Then during the confusion that flooded his mind, it dawned, rather slowly on him that he had lost yet another member of his family, and that he was the only one left. He had been through the process of having someone taken from before, but it happened so often, so frequent, that Grahame knew the process of when one grieved for one's death.

"I felt like I always felt, confused, sad, wanting to cry, but couldn't, then I got to grief, acceptance, and then I got…" he took his time in answering, "I got to crying, and then I got to moving on, well, with my family I did, but recently, I got to being, vengeful." he said this with such anger, that Sam shivered slightly when Grahame said this.

From there on forth, they rode in silence. The path they rode on was silent also, not even the faint whistle of the wind blew, nor did the trees sway. There were no birds present either, just absolute silence.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Sam wasn't kidding when he said that Jennet lived somewhere near the sea, Eel Marsh house was situated on small island surrounded by water in what to Grahame looked like a boggy marsh mixed with that of ocean water.

The tide was out and small narrow road curved in a wobbly line towards the house.

Grahame wondered who in their right mind would live on an island in the middle of nowhere with the ocean rolling in and out constantly.

Looking at the water now, Grahame prayed that during his stay at Eel Marsh house that the whole island wouldn't flood as soon as the tide came in.

"I thought you were joking when you said that Eel Marsh house was situated by the sea," Grahame said as they neared the island.

Sam chuckled. "I am sorry to have disappointed you, what were you thinking, that the house was situated deep within a forest?"

"I was expecting loads of trees yes,"

Sam smiled at him.

Sam steered the horse and cart up the point where two small pillars were situated. These two pillars stood apart and if Grahame hadn't guessed yet, it looked like these two pillars that stood alone and apart from each other was missing something: a gate.

The horse and cart came to a stop. They were nowhere near the house yet. But through the trees, Grahame saw a path that lead up to the house.

"That's as far as she will go, even the animals at times don't want to go anywhere near the place." Sam said.

"That's fine," Grahame said as he jumped down from the cart and pulling off his case of belongings. "I'll walk from here."

"Are you sure you are going to be all right on your own?" asked a concerned Sam.

"I'm a paranormal investigator, I should be fine, but all the same I doubt I will be myself whence the night is over."

Sam didn't want to leave Grahame alone; he wanted to stay with him.

"I'll be fine, Sam. Go back to Elisabeth, she needs you more right now," Grahame told him though it was more of an order.

"Very well, I shall return during the course of early hours of the morning when the tide is out. I shall knock on the door four times."

"Understood," Grahame said. "See you soon Sam."

Sam nodded, clicked his tongue, the horse turned and he was away, leaving Grahame alone to face whatever lay ahead alone.

Grahame took in the scenery around him. High above him, the ominous black grey cloud remained. The ground was soft with grey ashen coloured sand. The trees were damp and dismal, most still retained some greenness to them, some leafs were black and most were stripped bare of their skin, leaving behind nothing but a black spiked skeleton in its place.

Grahame walked up the small narrow path that lead towards the house. The path was barely recognizable as trees and roots were slowly growing over it. He felt as if he was in a maze of trees, and he was desperate to find his way out.

The path that led to the house was only a short stroll through the overgrowing trees and bushes, many of which snagged at his feet and hands, leaving not even a single scratch as his bare hands skimmed and got snagged by the branches. If he didn't know any better, it seemed even the trees and the rough ground was afraid of even tripping or cutting people in the process.

The temperature as he neared the house dropped suddenly, his breath was shown as he breathed out of his mouth.

Finally he broke through the barrier of trees, leaving a trail of bent branches behind him.

There before him, bushes and overgrown grass grew almost to his height. It looked so much like a miniature jungle.

And towering over him with such a dismal colour of grey and dark black, with brown and crumbling vines slithering like snakes as the veins wound itself around the building, was Eel Marsh House itself.

Grahame looked at the house, the inside from looking at all the windows on the front of the house were pitch black. He could clearly see the cobwebs that lined the bottom half's of the windows.

As his eyes scanned the windows, on the left hand side of the house in the top left window, he saw a pale outline of what resembled a pale ghostly face. It was only faint, but he could just make it out. The face faded rather slowly, as if someone was taking a step back from them window after looking out from it.

Grahame smiled and guessed well enough that this was Jennet, probably spying on him.

It was only then that Grahame's stomach began to pain him. Something that that drunk and horrible looking man had said to him back in the Inn about Jennet killing a child as soon as she was witnessed began to pray fear upon his mind.

Grahame felt an increase of worry, not for himself, but for Ffion and his unborn child if Jennet ever made her way anywhere near Ffion.

_Time to get moving,_ Grahame thought to himself, he had to avenge Arthur, and he had to save all the children of Crythin Gifford and its townsfolk and Ffion if she was now in danger from Jennet. It all rested upon him now. It was now or never.

Time seemed to slow for him as he walked towards the steps that lead up to the double wooden doors that were black and rotting.

He found himself standing at the steps of Eel Marsh house without any recollection of having walked past the overgrown front lawn. The steps were cracked, and the instant his foot stood on the first step, he heard the step crackle like pebbles under his feet.

One step at a time, he saw the front double door approach him. His heart pounded against his ribcage as each step he took was heart wrenching as he was just moments away from stepping into the same home where Arthur met his maker that had marked him down for death. His stomach now began to churn causing his innards to tingle with such trepidation added with a hint of electricity running through him.

A cold temperature radiated off the double doors that stood between him and the entrance to house. The coldness struck his face with such force that it nearly threw him off his feet and toppled down the steps behind him.

Slowly his hand reached for the golden brass knob. A tingly sensation jumped from the brass knob to the palm of his hand where yanked his hand back.

"Damn static electricity!" Grahame mumbled to himself.

He grabbed held of the brass door knob tightly and twisted the knob to its right, the door was unlocked, most likely it was never locked not since Arthur was here last.

The amount of anxiety that was now flooding Grahame was too much to bare, gently he pushed the door open and a waft of stale air plummeted his face where he coughed and spat to the side.

As the door finished its journey from the slight push that Grahame gave it, staring back at him, faint shadowy shapes were seen inside, and slowly, he allowed his feet to take him into the lair of Jennets home.

* * *

**A/N:** Shorter than the last few chapters I have written I have to admit. Anyway, meet me back here after the holidays where Chapter 6 will be waiting for you and more, keep an eye on my update section on my profile page for news on my stories.

Until then, reviews would be nice.

Hope you all have a Happy Christmas and Happy New Year. See you in 2013.

SoulVirus


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **I am back, I said I would be, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and great New Year's Eve and Day, I sure did, got The Woman in Black on DVD and I am using it as guidance to help me in this story of mine. Well 2013 is here, brand new and waiting for us to explore it.

Anyway, I was planning on uploading this chapter last night, but I thought I'd let you all enjoy New Year's Day first before getting back into the story. So here is Chapter 6.

**In Response: **To **Anera527**, I suppose Grahame does have a bit of darkness in him, something my subconcious must have wirtten for me I suppose, well done on picking that up. To **Ladyluly**, if you are scared for Ffion and the unborn baby, well, all I am saying is keep an eye on Grahame in Chapter 7, it might make sense to you when you read it. Also thank you to **DracoWolf316** for adding this story to his Favorite and Alerts, thanks a million.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 6**

The door creaked opened and Grahame stepped over the threshold into the dark, dusty and frail home of Eel Marsh House.

The entrance hall he stood in was not at all welcoming. His eyes played tricks in the dim darkness as shapes from within the shadows took many forms.

Grahame sighed and coughed as the stale air that remained in this house robbed him slightly of the oxygen that he breathed. He left the front door open to let the air waft in from outside.

Two black and dusty chandeliers hang in the entrance hall, and grim looking picture frames were hung along the side of the wall where the stairs were situated. Furniture and other assortments of antiques were covered over by yellow sheets. Dust and cobwebs seemed to cling to wherever Grahame's brown eyes settled on.

With his back turned, a sudden slam caused Grahame to jump, he span and saw that the doors to the front of the house had slammed shut. He walked over to them and pulled them open again.

The instant he opened them, the doors slammed shut again on their own accord. Grahame frowned and for the third time he opened the doors.

As he opened them he was met by a black mass that hovered in front of him on the doorstep.

"Hello," he said to it. His hand automatically reached out to touch it. The mass settled over his hand covering it in its blackness. His hand felt stone cold, and it pained Grahame, it felt as if his hand had been pried off of him.

He tried to pull his hand back out from the black mass.

He tried pulling his hand out from the mass again.

Something was wrong.

His hand was stuck inside the mass.

This was new to him.

To him, it reminded him of that time he got his hand stuck in a hole and he had to yank his hand pretty hard which tore off most of his skin in the process to get it out. It took a full week almost for his hand to heal, and this was what it felt like as his hand was now stuck inside the black mass that just stood hovering there before him.

He tugged on his own hand more, using his free hand for support. A surge of electricity surged through his veins that ran up and into his heart. Whatever happened after that was blurred. He found himself halfway from the entrance of the door which was left open, the black mass now gone.

Grahame struggled to get up. As he got up he noticed smoke was coming from underneath him. It was only when he got up and checked himself out to make sure that no bones were broken that he noticed his hand which was in the black mass was smoking with white smoke, almost as if steam was seeping through his skin.

Grahame took one look at the door. _Was that Jennet? _He thought to himself. Did he just meet the Woman in Black? Whatever it was, Grahame straightened himself out, closed the doors and began to ready himself for a rather unexpected night.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The house must have been spectacular during its prime, but now the furniture, the chandeliers, the china, the chairs, anything that wasn't covered, was slowly gathering dust and cobwebs and rotting away as time eat at anything it could touch.

He moved from room to room, inspecting everything around him. He started with the study. Papers were lying on the table all scattered around the place in one gigantic pile of mess.

He gently picked up a letter clipping from some kind of article. Scribbled onto the paper in red ink in web like writing were the words, _Rot in hell_, _God protect me_ and other words that he could not make out.

_Psst!_

Grahame looked over his shoulder and at the open door, he was expecting to see someone standing there, he could have sworn that someone had tried to get his attention, but he must have imagined it.

He turned to look back at the table and rummaged through the papers on the desk in front of him.

A shadow crossed his path. He looked up and saw just briefly through the window that shined in grey dark light of someone passing the window. He just caught a glimpse. He walked towards the widow, opened it and popped his head outside. "Hello!" he called. No one answered him.

He pulled his head back in and closed the window.

_SMASH!_

Grahame turned suddenly. He raced back to the window, opened the window and stuck his head outside again. There at the base of the window, smashed with earth sprawled over the place was a flowerpot, or what would have been a flowerpot with a dead blackened flower lying on the floor with no life teeming through it.

Grahame looked up the side of the house. He pulled his head back into the study, locked the window and made a mental note of not going anywhere near or to open the window again.

_Psst!_

He heard it again; someone was in the house with him, at least not that far away from the room by his judgment.

He walked back to the door and into the main hall where he was met with the many pictures and the two chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

He looked around the main hall for any signs of life: nothing there.

Grahame listened to the silence that seemed to spook him but not enough to scare him. "Haunting me already, Jennet?" he asked himself, he got no reply.

He decided to leave the entrance hall, but he stopped before his mind picked up on something that his eyes deceived him of seeing.

He took yet another good look at the entrance hall, something was wrong, something was off, though he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. It couldn't have been that important, but then again, it was most likely his imagination, but one thing was for certain, his eyes were drawn towards the two doors of the house entrance. Why he had no idea.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The kitchen in Grahame's view was brutal when he saw the remains of what looked like a dead pig hanging upside down from a rusted crooked bent nail. The kitchen stunk and several flies flew around the place.

All sorts of knives were hanging from hooks, if he didn't know any better, he had a funny feeling that Eel Marsh House belonged to a butchers. Maybe it did at one point, he didn't exactly know the history of Eel Marsh House for certain, just about what happened here.

Grahame looked around and even opened a few cupboards; he knew there was going to be nothing in them, but he was at times nosy and could not resist a little peep at something that is of interest to him.

As he browsed something thudded behind him, the mixture sound of a clatter and shatter of glass rang through his ears. He span around waving his hand hoping to catch someone off guard. No one was around, just him.

There on the ground, perfectly stuck into the tiled floor was a butcher's knife, the kind that looked like an axe.

Grahame raised his foot and saw a mark on the heel of his black shoe. He bent down and plucked the butchers knife from the tile and examined it.

His mind pieced together what had happened. Someone or something had tried to do away with him, but something prevented that from happening, or whatever tried to hack him off had a lousy aim.

Grahame realized he was standing in a trap. The whole kitchen was teeming with dangerous sharp pointy objects that Grahame had to get out quickly. Luckily nothing else seemed to happen as he exited the kitchen. He did however make a quick and mental note of keeping away from the kitchen and not to go back in there again, unless it was for a perfectly good reason.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame waked back into the entrance hall which looked brighter. But yet again, there was something odd about the entrance hall, there was something off about the place, and it was bugging him, it felt as if the answer was dangling in his face and he was just too blind or stupid to even reach out and grab it.

As he tried to figure out what this was, his mind was occupied on something that he held in his hand. He still clutched the butchers axe in his hand in which he dropped it to the floor rather suddenly, he thought he had put it down, clearly he didn't.

He picked up and placed it to one side on a table that was placed just by the stairs.

His eyes then panned upwards to the upper level of the home. He was drawn to the upstairs and wanted to see if there was anything up there that was worth looking at.

He sighed and walked up the stairs a step at the time.

As he walked up the black and dusty stairs he heard the thudding sound of what sounded like someone hammering.

Rolling past him and down the stairs was a small solid ball which skipped and bounced on the stairs before rolling to a halt. His brown eyes followed its movement right to the very end.

He frowned at this. _Not what I would call a haunting, Jennet. _He thought to himself.

He turned to carry on walking up the stairs.

Before him, floating down, pale face, eyes with evil that not even the devil could best, and a shriek that sounded like a wailing banshee, Grahame fell backwards back down the stairs, he was halfway up the stairs before he felt a hot searing pain run across the back of his head.

The shrieking continued for some time before he remembered it fading and himself drifting into consciousness filled with nothing but blackness.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter here, chapter 7 will be slightly longer, just to let you know.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **I have set a deadline for myself to write out as many chapters of my story by the end of the week and upload a chapter ever Saturday or maybe Sunday, well, will try my hardest, starting tomorrow.

**In Response: **To **Anera527**, I am glad you find the previous chapter freaky, it is about to get more freaky as we go on.

To **Ladyluly** thanks to your review as always, and I suppose the kitchen scene was pretty ominous, I had no idea why I put it in, my subconciousness must seeping through again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

And now onto chapter 7..

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 7**

It was happening again, as always it started with darkness followed as usual with the white smoke. Then the voices came, but this time there were more of them than he remembered.

"_Get some buckets o' water!" _someone shouted over the mass of voices.

Further up in the darkness, that dim bright light flickered, except this time it got brighter. The nearer it got, the more Grahame saw that it was a small flame just burning away freely.

"_Callie! Callie._" a woman shrieked.

"_There are people left in the house, get someone in there and get them out!_" someone shouted.

"_Mummy, help!_" a girl's terrified cry called out.

The flickering flame grew before Grahame knew that it was more than a flickering flame that was just burning freely of its own accord.

"_It's going to collapse at any moment,_" someone else warned.

"_Callie, get out!_"

"_Mummy, we're trapped!_"

The sound of rubble clattered loudly in the darkness and the constant shriek of the two people whom were calling out to each other screamed like banshees in fear.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Had it not been for the searing pain in the back of his head, he most likely would not have woken up at all.

His eyes opened and darkness with the faint light of moonlight shined through the window. Night had fallen.

Painfully he got up, clutching the back of his head as the hot stinging pain remained. Even rubbing his head, hoping to sooth and ease the pain didn't help him at all.

He got up and his hand slid on something metal, he had a good idea what this was, slowly he turned his head to the side to see the butches axe that was nestled by his side. He could have sworn that he placed the axe on a table just moments before he climbed the stair and got knocked back, so why was the axe by his hand? Did he regain consciousness and blacked out briefly? Or had it slid off the side of the table and came to rest by his hand? Or was it due to something else.

Whatever it was, he picked up the axe and threw it back towards the door to the kitchen.

Achingly he got up, looked up the stairs to where he fell down. He saw in the corner the small solid ball that had rolled down the stairwell, before a grisly looking face raced at him causing him to fall backwards. That had to be Jennet.

Grahame did say to Sam that he was going to make contact with her, but this was not what he had in mind. Was she trying to kill him? She didn't even know him.

He panned his head up to the length of the stairs and along the balcony of upstairs.

Something had hit Grahame, if he didn't know any better; it almost looked as if Jennet was preventing Grahame from venturing upstairs. But he was determined to have a peep around up there anyway.

Grahame climbed the stairs, and this time, nothing happened.

It seemed almost like a lifetime to him as he climbed the stairs. He knew that Arthur spent a night or two in this house, he wondered what he must felt as he was traversing this house: Scared, most likely he was, determined, maybe not, but Grahame was.

Grahame was not exactly scared as such, or afraid, but he was cautious. Even though this was his first Paranormal Investigation and haunting, his mind told him he was doing incredibly well.

But now time was running out, he had no idea how long he had remained unconscious for, he had no idea what time it was. How long was it before Sam would arrive back to Eel Marsh and pick him up?

But he had to move on as quick as he could, hopefully he could get rid of Jennet tonight, which would be wonderful for him, that way he could get back to his wife, and bask in her arms.

What seemed like months, maybe years, Grahame found that he was standing and staring down the length of the long corridor. He had no recollection of him walking up the stairs at all. That seemed to happen a lot to him; he couldn't seem to remember doing anything at all before realizing he was somewhere where he wouldn't expect to be. He wondered if he was losing his memory.

Behind Grahame, his mind had forced him to not look back. Situated right by the edge of the stairs, an ominous black darkness clung to a corner, shrouding it completely with darkness, he could not see anything at all, he was not sure if there was a wall or a door that seemed to live within this darkness which clung so desperately to whatever it was that was inside the darkness itself.

Grahame then averted his attention to the far side of the long landing he stood on. He did not like the blackness that was standing behind him.

He stared down the length of the landing, which was surprisingly brighter in the darkness what with the light of the moon shining through the windows.

Along the sides of the walls were a few cabinets and picture frames, dust and cobwebs lined nearly every single length of the walls.

There were a few black doors that lead into other rooms: bedrooms at Grahame's guess what else?

As he looked and expected the length of the landing, at the far end of the long landing was yet another black door, which seemed to pry his brown eyes towards it.

Grahame walked the length of the landing, and the door was growing in size, but his eyes were playing tricks on him. As he neared, he heard what sounded like faint dance music from a musical box playing, so melodic and calm. It was coming from the room that Grahame's eyes were set on.

As he approached the door, placed his hand on the doorknob and…

It was locked. This must have been the only door in the house that was locked. He rattled the door a little, hoping it was just stuck, but it never gave. He sighed in defeat. He placed his ear to the door. He could still hear the melodic tune from inside. He rattled at the door once more.

It soon became quiet and the melodic tune from inside the room stopped all rather suddenly.

When he realized that the door was not going to open, he gave up and resumed his search of looking through other rooms.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The rest of the house was quiet, Jennet hadn't yet made another appearance, and as the night dwindled on, Grahame was growing somewhat impatient.

He sat in the messy study looking through the letters that Jennet had written to her sister Alice. She must really have hated her sister, there was so much hate and anger in the letters that she wrote to her sister. At first the letters started out neat and tidy, but got even more spidery like as he carried on writing. Moreover Grahame still couldn't understand why Jennet was killing children and not taking her anger out on Alice.

The ache in the back of Grahame's head began to itch the more he began to ponder on why Jennet resumed killing children. That was just one out of many things that Grahame still had trouble understanding about Jennet, it could be jealousy or maybe it was something else entirely.

Whatever the reason, Grahame was going to find out sooner rather than later.

He decided to rest his eyes a little, the pain in the back of his head subsided somewhat.

As he closed his eyes and dosed, faint tapping was heard, but he ignored this.

A clatter of what sounded like a door being forced open startled him causing him to nearly fall of the chair he sat in. He grabbed hold of the table in front of himself to steady himself from toppling over.

Grahame stood up and accidently knocked a few letters onto the floor. He bent down to pick them up.

As he picked them up, he got the feeling that someone was looking at him.

Grahame turned and saw peeping her head around the corner, staring at him with those evil grey eyes and pale face, Jennet. She pulled her head away and Grahame ran after her. True to her being a spirit, she had vanished.

"Of course you would do that!" Grahame said speaking to thin air.

He walked around the whole of the entrance hall. _Time for some new tactics_, he thought to himself.

"Come on, Jennet!" he said aloud. "Hardly what I call a haunting," his voice cracked slightly. He was scared, that was new, he had never been scared of ghosts before, and then again he never had been to a proper haunting before.

"Put aside this futile attempt to scare me out of my wits and confront me like a…" he treaded carefully on how to end his sentence. "Spirit," he said this with such stupidity.

He waited for a reply, nothing.

"I know you can hear me, Jennet, so come and talk to me," Grahame awaited for a reply. Again he got nothing. _Time to rattle her cage_, thought Grahame. "Did you enjoy killing my cousin and his son? I bet you did?"

Jennet watched him from the darkest corner from where the pitch blackness was shrouded by the corner of the stairs. She ignored him, but listened all the same.

"Did you have a sudden thrill," chirped Grahame. "Did you get high on killing him as you do when murdering other children?" this time Grahame's voice turned to anger. "Must have been such a rush for you, to kill children, I even wonder if there is a shed of humanity left in you, any remorse,"

Jennet continued to listen, she knew exactly what he was doing, and he was trying to get her to feel bad.

"Your behaviours have been somewhat erratic, since I stepped into Crythin Gifford, all you have done is just scare the shit out of me, as it where!" Grahame was teeming with anger now, and that anger slowly turning to boiling acid that was about to erupt and spill over the whole house. "You don't even know me, and yet, you are trying to…what…kill me?"

Grahame ranted on and on, but Jennet was not easily succumbed to losing her temper, she may be dead, but she was clever.

The more Grahame waited, the more he felt like a fool. Jennet was playing him.

Grahame shook his head.

About a second later four knocks came from the front door. Sam had arrived. Was it already early hours of the morning?

He walked towards the door pulled open the single front door and…

"Grahame?" Sam said, his face illuminated slightly by the moonlight. "Are you okay?"

Grahame stared into deep space, only now it had occurred to him what was bothering him. He looked back at the entrance hall, laughed slightly and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

Grahame closed the door and led Sam down the steps and faced him towards the door.

"Look at the doors?" he said to him. Sam did as told. "What do you see?"

"A door." he said plainly. He was not entirely sure what Grahame was getting to.

"Really, how many?"

"Just one,"

"Well I see two," Grahame said to him looking back at the front double door of Eel Marsh house.

It didn't take long for Sam to figure out what he was on about. "We are seeing two completely different things?" he asked.

Grahame nodded. "Jennet is using her spiritual influences to make us see what we want to see."

"She can do that?" Sam asked as he looked back and forth from the doors to the house and Grahame.

"Apparently so," Grahame said looking at the house, where in one of its windows, he saw a faint glint of a woman's face. "Let's got," Grahame said smiling up at where the white glint of a woman's face faded.

"What about your belongings?" Sam asked.

"Leave them; I daresay I will be coming back to this place later on."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"That's a nasty bump." Sam said inspecting the back of Grahame's head.

"The swelling will go down," said Archer, Sam's butler. "You need to rest."

"I can't rest until I have gotten rid of Jennet, and I would rather get back to Eel Marsh house and try and contact her again and put her out of her misery, or at least try,"

"Grahame, you have not slept since you went up to Eel Marsh house which was hours ago. I would rather you at least get some rest before you continue on with your investigation." Sam said to him.

Grahame didn't want to argue, so he complied with Sam's wishes.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Mid-afternoon arrived and Grahame had to make a quick stop to the post office in Crythin Gifford to send a telegram to his maid telling his wife he would have to spend yet at least another week in trying to get rid of Jennet.

He hated the fact that he had to spend yet another week away from his pregnant wife, but he was sure Ffion would understand. He awaited her reply.

Meanwhile Crythin Gifford was quiet as usual. Grahame left the village and made his way outside the boundaries of the village and along a mangled disused road that lead to a graveyard and a crumbling but still standing church. It was the same church he saw tucked away in the very corner of the countryside, the one that Sam mentioned that no one ever did use.

Grahame walked around the whole church inspecting it from top to bottom. He had been meaning to come to this place the moment his eyes set sight onto it.

Getting to the church was not going to be a problem. A bit of a walk, but it got his mind thinking.

Walking around the whole of the church, Grahame figured that it was big enough to hold the whole of the village.

He walked back around the front and saw standing, and just looking at the front door to the old church a little girl, with silk blond hair, she was wearing a pink dress, and her blue piercing eyes scanned every singled brick of the church.

Grahame frowned to see her here, and without an adult, she couldn't have been more than 9 years old at the least.

"Shouldn't you be at home little one?" Grahame asked walking up to her.

"My parents know where I am," the little girl said not taking her eyes off the church.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?" she asked.

"Don't you know the stories of Jennet?" Grahame asked her, he tried to keep his voice as calm and kind as possible. If he was going to be a father, there was no time like the present to learn.

"Everyone knows about Jennet," said the little girl still keeping her gaze on the church. "Even I know what she does."

"Do you now?"

The little girl nodded, and then she whispered clearly to Grahame. "She kills children."

"Then shouldn't you be at home little girl,"

"My name is Emma, and I am not a little girl," pouted Emma.

Grahame's eyes widened in what only he could bring to except was funny. He then turned his attention back to the church.

"I followed you by the way," Emma said.

"Did you?" Grahame said this not at all surprised, it was as if, deep down he knew she was going to be here at the church. "I am surprised Jennet didn't try and–" he cut off suddenly.

"Kill me?" Emma said.

Grahame nodded.

"I am not afraid of her; she only kills the children who are afraid,"

"Interesting," Grahame said to himself.

"Most times she likes a challenge, when she comes for me; it will be difficult for her,"

Grahame pulled an amused look. This was something new for him to hear.

"So what're doing here?" asked Grahame in one long breath.

"Thinking," Emma said to him. "You?"

"Thinking,"

Emma nodded her head once, before saying. "What're you thinking about exactly?"

"I am thinking," Grahame began saying as he walked behind Emma still looking up and the church, "if Jennet knows the rules about: religion, evil and churches,"

"What's the difference between the three?" asked Emma.

"You mean you don't know?"

"I'm not religious and I am not a ghost hunter like you," Emma said in a rude way.

Grahame chuckled at her. Such a pretty thing she was. He knelt to her level. "This church, if I can persuade at least a few people, to hold themselves up here, maybe Jennet will keep herself at bay,"

"What?" Emma asked, she didn't fully understand.

"I am going to see if this church can help keep Jennet to stay away from the children of Crythin Gifford." Grahame said getting back up. "Let's go."

**Revenge of Graham Kipps**

Grahame had spread the word that the best and possible chance of keeping Jennet at bay was the church, though some parents were a tad on edge and hesitant at what a church was going to do to stop Jennet from taking their children.

"Would you rather spend the rest of your lives in fear that your children will never set foot out of your homes ever again while Jennet is still at large?" Grahame told the massing large crowd that had formed a circle, trapping Grahame in the middle of it, just like last time.

"What good would a church do us?" called one of the villagers.

"Not the church, religion." Grahame said. "It is true to the beliefs of few paranormal investigators that spirits, no matter how evil they are, cannot go anywhere near a religious or holy order or building,"

"That is but load of superstitious nonsense!" called one of the many villagers.

"Is Jennet a superstitious nonsense?" Grahame called out to person who spoken. "Is the way your children that have been dying superstitious? You all practically begged for me to get rid of Jennet, to save your children, well now I am offering a chance for you all, to at least, consider my option, take it, so that you may at least have a chance to keep your young ones alive a little longer." Grahame told them.

Silence formed, and then a few mutterings rose.

"Or if you'd rather, take your children home, lock them up, and just pray that Jennet won't find them, which, I believe she will."

Again more silence.

It took some time before the fearful and shaken faces of the villagers came to an agreement before one man said. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

**A/N:** A slightly longer chapter here. Well, I shall see you on either Sat or Sun.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **As promised I did say I would upload a chapter of my Woman in Black story either every Saturday or Sunday depending on how I feel. So here we are with chapter 8. It may be short but I hope you like it.

**In Response: **A big shout out to **LadyLuly** for her massive review, I am glad you like the touch with the music box in the last chapter, again my sub-consciousness was the reason behind that being in there. All the same thanks for the review.

And I am feeling rather sad that **Anera527** has not reviewed chapter 7 yet, you are probably busy but I miss your reviews

Anyway enough of my ranting, on with the story…

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 8**

Grahame had received a reply from Ffion via telegram telling him that she understood why he had to stay longer, Sofia on the other hand – his maid – was less pleased and said that she will give him an ear battering when he returns for leaving his pregnant wife in her care. Grahame rolled his eyes at the response he got from Sofia's reaction for him staying in Crythin Gifford for just a bit longer.

Time was speeding up for Grahame, no more than three days almost had passed. And his fourth day was just beginning.

Grahame quickly made a stop back to Eel Marsh house to pick up a few things, mostly his belongings which he left there due to his first nights haunting, which to him was rather bizarre; he also collected a few documents that were scattered around the house. He left just in time before Jennet appeared to him again. He would be going back up there later again tonight, after everyone made their way to the church.

Grahame was so certain that the church was the answer to stopping Jennet, or at least, preventing her to lay hands on the children, it was a long shot, and it might not possibly work. Even as a Paranormal Investigator risks were sadly part of the job.

Grahame sat at the table of the Daily's in the main dining area reading through the birth and death certificates of Jennet, her sister Alice and Nathaniel – Jennet's son.

Nathaniel's death must have been brutal. He wondered if Alice and her husband even did try and help Nathaniel from drowning the marsh.

Jennet on the other hand was something more complex for Grahame to work out, she hated her sister for taking Nathaniel away from her, but yet she still kills children, which Grahame was sure was due to jealousy, he however had a hard time excepting that she was killing children out of revenge.

Another thing that seemed to make it difficult for him to understand was why Jennet never stopped when Arthur reunited Nathaniel's body with Jennets.

"Did she ever love Nathaniel?" Grahame asked whilst he sat down at one end of the table, Sam on the other end watching him work. "You said Arthur had placed Nathaniel's body with Jennet's in the grave,"

Sam nodded.

"Then why didn't it work?" Grahame pondered. Sam watched him as he strayed into thought. "If Jennet really did love her son, then the bond should have been…" Grahame didn't finish his sentence, and left it hanging in the air.

Sam got that sinking feeling that Grahame knew something about Nathaniel and Jennet.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"It seemed you were onto something back up at the house," Sam said as they both walked towards the village. "What was it?"

Grahame smirked, but out in the open, he didn't want to risk saying out loud what he learnt. He never knew Jennet could be nearby hearing them talk. So Grahame kept his voice low as so only Sam could hear him.

"You told me that Arthur had placed Nathaniel's body into the grave with Jennet soon after he fished him out of the marsh am I right?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Arthur's mind was in the right place to reunite Nathaniel's body with Jennets. So ask yourself this, if Nathaniel's body and Jennets had been reunited, why didn't she stop killing?"

Sam remained silent; he had no answer to his question.

Grahame however answered his own question. "Unless she _never_ really loved Nathaniel,"

Sam pulled a sour look. "No, Jennet loved her child,"

"A bond between mother and child is _far_ _more powerful_ than _anyone_ can imagine. I have looked over and over all the certificates between Jennet and Nathaniel, even the letters that Jennet gave to her sister when Alice Drablow took Nathaniel away from Jennet in the first place. I think Nathaniel thought that Alice was her mother and not Jennet, the bond between Alice and Nathaniel was more motherly than Jennets."

"Alice and Nathaniel? No!" Sam asked in disbelief. "Jennet and Nathaniel were growing closure together when they were around each other; I told you that on the train,"

"That you did Sam, but think about, reuniting Nathaniel's body with Jennet's should _have worked_. So why didn't it?" again Sam didn't reply. "Goes with question of did Jennet really love her own son which Alice had taken from her."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The moment Sam and Grahame walked into the village, an outburst of cries and shouts caught their attention.

At the inn of the Gifford Arms, villagers were crowded around the entrance calling over one another.

"What's going on?" Grahame asked as he approached the crowd.

"Good _God!_" Sam said his hand reaching and covering his mouth. He was looking upwards. Grahame panned his head into the direction of where the whole crowd was looking at.

There on top of the roof of the Gifford Arms, was a young 10 year old girl who wore a white dress. She looked as if she was in a trance, staring out into the distance.

"_Polly!_" Grahame heard a man and woman call.

"Polly, stay right there sweetheart!" the man whom Grahame knew had to be the father, ran towards the entrance.

The girl, known as Polly walked to the edge of the roof, and…

Everyone gasped. The eyes of the crowd followed her descent. Sam turned away.

_THWACK!_

The sound of many bones crunching and cracking was heard as Polly struck the ground.

A shriek came from mother and the father stopped turned and saw his daughter lying on the floor blood spreading into a pool from the back of her head.

"_Polly! No!_" the father screamed in a shrill as he ran up to his daughter and picked her up in his arms. The mother came over and gripped her daughter's hand.

Together the two of them cried and carried their daughter's body off away from the crowd. The crowd themselves just watched in dismay at what had just transpired.

Grahame looked back at the spot where the young girl had landed. He saw her body fall and impact the ground. The patch of blood still remained. He turned to look up at the place where the girl jumped or rather walked from. There up on the roof, was that black mass that hovered for a few moments and then faded.

Grahame's eyes narrowed and his mind began piecing together what that black mass was. A smile appeared on his face. "Clever," he said.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

It wasn't long after before it dawned on Grahame that the young girls' death or apparent suicide might have been his fault.

He had heard it from Sam himself that once Jennet is witnessed a child dies. Grahame had seen Jennet, a few times now; did that mean that more children were going to die because he saw her quite a few times? If so, then that meant everything was on him.

It was starting to eat away at him that he was the likely cause of that young girl's death.

Grahame stood looking out of the window in the lounge area of Sam's home, his eyes concentrating on nothing in particular. It began to drizzle slightly, and faint spots of droplets struck the window in which Grahame looked out of

"Everyone is making their way to the church," Sam said as he came into the room and saw Grahame just staring out of the window.

"Thanks Sam." Grahame muttered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Grahame replied before his brown eyes settled on Sam's hazel-green eyes. "I think I may have killed that girl, Polly."

Sam remained silent, allowing Grahame to continue with his talk.

"You told me, that, whoever Jennet is witnessed by, a child dies. I have seen Jennet a few times when I was up at the house, and I think I may have killed that poor girl." his eyes were spreading with panic and guilt.

"Grahame," Sam said leading him away from the window and setting him down in a chair. "You can't pin this on yourself, what happened, happened. This is not your fault, this is Jennet's fault and it will always be her fault."

Grahame looked up at Sam. Was it really her fault? Did Jennet show herself just so that she could just kill children for the sake of things? Was this really her way of making others feel bad about themselves?

Whatever the case, it did not help Grahame at all into thinking that he may have caused that poor girls death.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame and Sam watched as the whole village walked into the church with their children nestled safely by their sides looking afraid as the gloomy church showed no comfort to them. It had begun to rain harder, and faint flashes of lightening in the sky popped up here and there.

Most residents had taken to Grahame's option of spending a night in the church; those who had already lost their children decided it was not worth coming.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked Grahame.

Grahame didn't know how to answer his question. In truth he was not sure if this was going to work, he was just going by assumption on what he knew. He remembered reading at one point that ghosts or spirits were partial to the laws of religion.

The only question remained: would the church keep Jennet at bay?

"I hope so, it's an awful long shot, but I have to risk it, one of the many reasons on being a paranormal investigator is to risk things. I may not like it when it comes to risking things, but it has to be done either way."

The last of the residents filed their way into the church.

"Stay here until morning, or at least until I have gotten rid of Jennet." he said to the village folk.

He bid them farewell and closed the massive oak doors to the church. The doors locked from inside. Before he left, Grahame etched into the wooden doors with a knife the Christian cross on both doors.

"I hope this sign will keep her out,"

"That's _if_ she makes her way here that is." Sam said.

Together the two of them made their way back up the mangled path and away from the church.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Along the way up the mangled path that lead to the church and back to Crythin Gifford, Grahame could have sworn that something was following him and Sam. He kept looking back behind him expecting to see someone following in his wake.

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along this time with you up at the house?" Sam asked.

"Sorry?" Grahame asked.

Sam looked at him curiously. "Are you okay, Grahame? Only you seem concerned with looking back at the path we have been walking down,"

"I am okay, I am just–" Grahame stopped talking in midsentence before turning back to Sam and asking him to repeat what he had just said to him previously. "Oh, sure if you want, but what about Elisabeth, won't she need you for assistance?"

"Oh, don't worry about her, I have asked Archer to keep an eye on her for the time being whilst I am away." Sam explained.

"Well in that case, let's get going, but not before I sort out this one little problem." Grahame said turning away from Sam and facing the nearest low wall. "Come on out Emma, I know you are there."

The young girl Emma – still in her pink dress – popped up from behind the low wall and walked out from the gate, looking somewhat defeated that she had been caught by Grahame.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"Gut instinct." said Grahame plainly.

"Who's this?" Sam asked Grahame looked somewhat disturbed at the sight of there being a child out and about in the open.

"Just a little someone whom I met recently," Grahame merely said.

"We should get her back to the church; her parents are probably going out of their mind," Sam said.

Grahame looked at the girl; there was something about her that he had difficulty trying to shake. He looked her up and down. She seemed somewhat filthy, then again everyone else in the town was slightly filthy, everyone apart from Sam who was smart looking. Emma as Grahame noticed before was wearing the same pink dress that he saw her in before.

And even when Sam mentioned 'Parents' she didn't seem that fussed on hearing the name at all.

"Do you have any parents?" Grahame asked her.

Emma said nothing, her vacant expression was just empty and void. Grahame guessed as much that she had no parents; this made him feel sorry for her.

"She will have to come with us," Grahame said.

"Pardon?" asked Sam.

"Well we can't leave her _here_, not while Jennet could be around,"

"_I_ can take care of myself," Emma pointed out.

"I don't doubt it if you can take care of yourself or not, but taking care of yourself when Jennet has control of yourself, not bloody likely." Grahame said.

"I _told_ you," Emma began. "Jennet will come for when she is ready, like I said before, I will be tough to take control of because I always fight and resist her."

"You sound as if this has happened to you before," Sam said eyeing the little girl.

"Jennet has tried numerous amounts of time to get at me, but she never can."

Grahame frowned at her little. "Why?" he asked which caused Emma to simply just look at him dully. "Why is Jennet having a hard time trying to kill you?"

"_I told you_," she said irritably. "I fight against her, I resist–"

"No," Grahame managed to cut the girl off. "No, Jennet, in the short time I have known her, does not give up so easily. There must be a reason _why_ she is avoiding you. Maybe I can figure that out on the way back up to the house, you are coming with us."

"Are you sure this is wise, Grahame?" Sam asked concerned.

"No," admitted Grahame. "But a lot of things have not made sense since I have entered Crythin Gifford. Why is Jennet already taking a sour tone with me? Why Jennet seems to be having a hard time to kill Emma,"

Emma threw him a look.

"Sorry. And moreover, I am still finding it hard to see why Jennet never moved on in the first place after Arthur reunited Nathaniel's body with Jennets. So I suggest we get up to house quickly and sort this out."

* * *

**A/N: **Check back on Saturday or Sunday where another chapter will be waiting for you.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 9, and I don't know why, but this chapter to me seems a bit rushed from when I was looking over it, but I will let you decide that. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it.

**In Response: **To **Anera527** it is okay about you not reviewing Chapter 7 earlier, everyone in the world have other business to go on with, we are after all only Human, but on the plus side I got two reviews from you for chapter 7 and 8, I consider that a bonus.

Also thanks to **LadyLuly** for her massive review, and for the record, I enjoy reading your massive reviews. Brings a smile to my face.

Keep 'em coming folks.

And also **Anera527** and **LadyLuly**, I enjoyed your views on who you think Emma might be, I am not giving anything away I'm afraid. So you are just going to have to wait.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 9**

Sam was not entirely forthcoming with Grahame bringing a young child with him up to Eel Marsh house, who knew, this was probably what Jennet wanted just so that she could add yet another corpse to her ever body count of killing innocent children.

Either way, Emma was coming along for the ride.

Strangely however, Sam brought out his motor vehicle which he hadn't used since Arthur's death. A smile appeared upon Grahame's face as he saw Sam sort the car out making it more comfortable.

It was raining heavier now, and Grahame – luckily – wore his thick coat which he had packed and slowly the rain was seeping through to his clothes. Emma was handed a small boy's green coat, seeing as she had no family to go to, Elisabeth handed her one of Sam's Nicolas's sons coat. It was a bit big for her to wear, but she made no complaints.

Sam on the other hand wore his cream grey coat which fell past his knees. His hair was drenched.

"Right, I think she is ready," Sam called practically shouting through the striking rain that bounced off the hood of the vehicle and the stone pebbled floor.

"It's good to see you finally using that thing." Grahame shouted over the rain.

"Well, I doubt Arthur would forgive me for turning a blind eye on what happened in the past, right?" Sam called over to him.

"No," Grahame replied. "I don't think he would. But we all have to move on, well, if only the same could be said for Jennet."

Sam had prepared the car to its finest, gave it the once over and ordered them to jump in. Emma on the other hand had to sit on Grahame's lap whilst Sam drove through the darkness and up towards Eel Marsh House.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The ride up in Sam's automobile to Eel Marsh House was bumpy and not at all very comfortable. The road seemed a lot more comfortable on Horse and cart.

"What's the difference between Ghosts and Spirits exactly, Grahame?" Sam asked Grahame trying to get his nerves off of his rough driving.

"What do you…ouch…mean?" Grahame said rubbing his head after it collided with the roof of Sam's car.

"Well is there a difference between Ghost and Spirit in general, I mean can you tell the difference?"

"I would have thought that you knew that by now Sam." Grahame said.

"Enlighten me," said Sam.

Grahame sighed. "A Ghost is someone who cannot leave the human world for some reason, they might have something left to do in the world of the living that they need to accomplish before they move onto the netherworld, or maybe they cannot accept to move forward because of something that may have happened to them in life, for example: get revenge on the girl of their dreams for not falling in love with them or giving them a second chance at a relationship or maybe there is some unfinished business with a firm that needs to be taken down a peg or two, normally it has something to do with their connection to earth. Jennet on the other, she is using her grief and anger from passing over, she wants people to be miserable, she wants everyone to feel the pain she went through when she lost Nathaniel."

"And spirits?"

"Spirits are pretty straight forward. They move from this world into the netherworld, meaning they have learnt from their experience in the world of the living and have had the right to move onto the netherworld, at most times most paranormal investigators also believe that Spirits have the right to pass from the netherworld back into the world of the living as many times as they want."

Sam was impressed by Grahame's teaching. He explained it in such a way that Sam actually understood it. Grahame could teach a whole class at a university if ever he had the chance.

"And what would you class Jennet, a Spirit or Ghost?" asked Sam.

Grahame took his time to answer. In all honesty he was not entirely sure what Jennet was. "I would say she was more of a Ghost than anything else, I doubt she is a Spirit, if she was a Spirit she would have left the living world already with Nathaniel in hand." he had just answered his own question on what he thought Jennet was. Clearly she was a Ghost, but others in Crythin Gifford called her a scorned Spirit.

"You seem to have a lot of knowledge of the Afterlife Grahame." Sam said.

Graham smiled lightly. "No," he said shaking his head. "I only know the basic of the Afterlife; no one actually knows what the Afterlife hold exactly. Must be one of the reasons why Jennet won't move on, she must be scared of moving on. Then again we mustn't jump to conclusion that what we are going up against is actually Jennet's Ghost,"

Sam pulled a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it has been widely speculated that no one fully knows what a Ghost or Spirit is. We could merely be looking at some sort of projection, a refraction of light imprinted on something, or we could just be fighting a malevolent force left behind by Jennet."

"What's the difference?" Sam asked not entirely following Grahame's deductions.

"I am saying we may not be fighting Jennet, but rather _something_ was left behind in her wake, an energy force if you will, we don't know. Whatever Jennet is, Ghost or not, we have to stop her."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"Do you like chasing Ghosts?" Emma asked over the patter of the rain as it bounced off the car like miniature comets.

"Do _I_ like chasing Ghosts?" Grahame asked her.

"Yes, do you like chasing Ghosts?" she asked again.

"Well," Grahame said thinking carefully on how he was going to reply to this question. "I find the topic of finding out proof about Spirits and Ghosts to be somewhat of a challenge," he said to Emma. "It all started when I was 4 years of age going on 5. My Grandmother told me when I was young 'I will always look over you'. It was these words that fuelled my imagination into what happens after we die. I suppose come to think if it now, that my Grandmother gave me a life to look out for, a dream to live by, to find out as much and understand as much about the Paranormal world as possible."

Emma listened attentively to what to her sounded like a story.

"My family was, well, they thought I was just on a wild goose chase. Seemingly just trying to come to terms with my Grandmother's death, but it was more than that. My Grandmother gave me the life _I _wanted. I was very close to my Grandmother, she died when I was just 10 years old, but those words she told me, never left me, and don't think they will."

Faint tears appeared in Grahame's eyes, in which he rubbed them from his eyes before Sam or Emma could spot them. He decided to end the conversation there, the past was too much for him to bare, it would always have the tendency to return to him and cause him pain.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The marshlands were void of water, except for the black, stinking boggy marsh that remained. Even as it rained it made the whole marshland look even more deadly.

Thunder cracked through the skies as they came up to edge of the House's foundation.

The all jumped out, wearing their coats, which became instantly drenched.

"I hope the tide stays out whilst we are here," Sam said closing the door to his automobile.

"I have a funny feeling that it will," Grahame said to him.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked as another crack of thunder roared across the night sky,

"Gut instinct." Grahame said using the same words as before when he knew that Emma was watching him and Sam back in the village.

Emma grabbed hold of Grahame's hand like a little girl and gripped it tightly. "Scared?" Grahame asked.

Emma shook her head. "Why should I be?"

"Because you are gripping my hand very tightly there," he pointed out.

Emma swallowed, she was scared, of the scenery that was before her, but not about what she was going to face. She released her grip slightly on Grahame's hand but still held it tightly.

"Let's go." Grahame said to them, and he lead them through the dense and dark path that was overgrown with trees, bushes and branches that failed to snag them.

"I remember this place been slightly less creepy than the last time I came up here," Sam said shivering slightly from the cold rain. "It's strange on how you remember something and it changes so drastically in such a short amount of time."

"I cannot comment on that," Grahame said.

Finally they broke through the branches and bushes and emerged in front of the house, which in the rain was even more terrifying than Grahame remembered it in the dark. But with the rain running down its surface, and glowing bright white as the thunder flashed in the sky reflecting the glow, not even the thunder or the glow that bounced off the sparkling rain had any effect against its evil that was looming over the house.

Grahame looked around the grounds and saw hidden in the bushes and behind the trees, the pale and zombified looks of a series of children that he saw back at the train station a few nights ago.

They all looked at him with fear and concern, most of them cocked their heads to the side. Another flash of lightening and then thunder cracked the sky and they were suddenly gone.

"Sam," Grahame called to him. "Did you and Arthur see any children, Ghost like children lurking in the darkness at times?"

Sam thought for a moment, he did remember seeing his son, Nicholas, briefly at the house whilst Arthur was trying to reunite Nathaniel with Jennet. He then remembered seeing the children that Jennet had killed through the many gaps in the train windows as Arthur and Joseph got ran down.

His eyes scrunched together as his mind recalled when the train smacked into both Arthur and Joseph. He could never forget the horrible crunch of bones crunching and flesh squishing as Arthur and Joseph were pulled under the base of the train with its many wheels taking their time to conflict as much damage as possible on their poor and fragile bodies.

He even remembered seeing Jennet briefly screeching like a wailing banshee and then as the last carriages of the train passed, complete and utter silence was seen from the other side of the platform where the children and Jennet were, they had disappeared rather suddenly.

"Well, yes," Sam said hesitantly. "W-why do you ask?"

"Because I just saw them," Grahame said. "I take it that not even Jennet want's the children she kills to move on either," he suddenly breathed heavily, that was just wrong, completely inhuman, even for a Ghost, these children, killed by Jennet's elusive and evil power was keeping the children that she killed with her, like some sort of sick trophy collection.

"I don't see any children?" Emma said looking around in the direction of where Grahame was looking.

"It's a good thing _you didn't_ see them," Grahame said.

"I suggest we get inside, I am starting to get a bit wet." Sam said as he made his way suddenly up to the steps and to the now singular black door of Eel Marsh House once more.

Grahame followed in toe.

No sooner had Grahame realized, he was back in the dark and vicious house of Eel Marsh.

The first nights sudden hauntings – if he could call it that – came flooding back to him. His head suddenly panned to the upstairs landing. There was something about that door that was locked that seemed to be slowly nibbling away at him that he wanted to find out.

He took yet another look around the entrance hall, which was black and dark; he could see figures that seemed to move in the darkness.

"I have some matches here somewhere," Sam said feeling around his coat pockets for a box of matches.

"Grahame," Emma said clutching tightly to his side. "I may have made a mistake in coming along with you, I said I wasn't scare, I lied, _I am scared_." she said fearfully.

Grahame could feel her trembling slightly. He got down on one knee to her eye level. "What's your favourite colour?" he asked her.

"W-white," her lip trembled slightly.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Darkness, and spiders" Emma said after a slight pause.

"Want to know something?" Grahame asked her. Emma nodded immediately. "Darkness, is nothing to be afraid of,"

"Yes it is, there is no light,"

"Just because there is no light, doesn't mean darkness is a bad thing,"

"Isn't it? That is where all the bad things live, in the darkness," Emma shook.

"Darkness and light are one in the same thing," Emma pulled a confused look through the darkness, though Grahame strained but could see her. "Basically Darkness is the absence of light, and light is the absence of darkness." still Emma was confused. "Never mind, it will make sense one day. As for the spiders, just step on them." Grahame smiled at her.

Sam struck a match and a small flame shined dimly through the darkness. Sam looked around for a candle to light. Grahame rummaged around for a candle rack that he spotted on his first night here.

He fumbled through the darkness, it was only when a flash of lightening poured through the windows that Grahame found what he was looking for, brought the candle rack over to Sam and allowed him to light the candles that were on the rack.

A small dimness of light illuminated and pushed back the darkness, seeing light Emma felt a slight sense of relief.

Using one of the candles on the rack, Grahame picked up yet another rack and transferred the flame from the candle that he took off from Sam's and lit his own before replacing the candle he took from Sam.

"I suppose we should split up?" Sam asked.

"If you want," Grahame said.

"I think it would be for the best, we could cover more ground that way," Sam said.

"Very good,"

"I want to go with you?" Emma said gripping Grahame's hand yet again.

"Okay then," Grahame smiled at her before turning to Sam. "If you are in trouble, call really loudly,"

"Understood," Sam nodded.

Sam decided to look for things around on the ground floor, whilst Grahame – along with Emma, his hand in her hand – took off up the stairs.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"I know I shouldn't have come," Emma whined in terror.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Grahame said still holding her hand.

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Of course I won't, a brave little girl like you should be…well brave,"

Emma looked up at him as they walked down the corridor before a raspy breath came from behind them. Grahame and Emma stopped before Grahame turned to look down the other end of the long landing that they stood on.

There still, was the darkness that was shrouded so blackly that Grahame doubt nothing will ever survive in there. Merging through the dense blackness came the pale face of Jennet, her face sad and she appeared to be weeping.

"Who's that?" Emma winced as she edged back behind Grahame.

"One guess," Grahame said.

Jennet walked out of the darkness fully, revealing her long black gothic dress. She wept more loudly and was sniffling, before unleashing a loud shriek, which cause Grahame and Emma to cover their ears.

Jennet then threw open her arms, and extruding from her chest came what looked like to Grahame black smoke of some kind, but it was actually darkness which swarmed towards Emma and Grahame.

Thinking fast, Grahame shielded Emma who squealed loudly in his ear. He held the candle rack he was holding out in front of him, hoping that the light would hold back the approaching darkness.

After some time still shielding Emma, Grahame chanced a look back into the direction of where Jennet was standing just moments before. But everything was back to normal.

"What just happened?" Emma asked shaking.

"I haven't…the faintest idea," Grahame replied as he looked up the length of the long landing before him.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The last time he saw his son was on the lower floor, and Sam was somewhat confident that he would meet his son again. He could not bare to tell Grahame that Jennet took his son, even though he had an inkling that maybe Grahame already knew that his son was taken by Jennet.

He found his way to the kitchen which to him looked so barbaric; there was a rotting smell that he heard a hum of buzzing flies nearby, whatever was in the kitchen he left before he could find out.

He decided to look throughout other rooms of the house. He found his way into what looked like a dining room, he had only been in the house once and only saw very little of the house he was in. The dining room was surprisingly large, a long table covered over in a white cloth as well as the chairs. A black chandelier hung over the middle of the dining room, and three long and wide windows showed the outside back yard of Eel Marsh House.

He could not see the outside that well due to the darkness, but he got a fair clear view due to the flashes of lightening being made, and by the looks of it, the back yard as he would have called it, looked no different than the foundations at the front of the house.

"_Daddy,_"

Sam spun around to see someone lurking in the doorway before that person left. It looked like a child and it wasn't Emma. Sam left the dining room after this child. He followed this child who was covered in darkness and seemed eager to remain in the shadows and not get touched by the light that was emitting from the candle rack that Sam still carried with him.

Eventually he was back where he was the first time, at the entrance hall. It was the same as per usual: dark and dusty.

"_Daddy,_" the voice said again. Sam looked all around for the voice but saw no one or none thing.

Sam then looked to the floor where he saw wet bare footprints of a young child's feet. He followed these footprints that lead the front door. A rattle came from the brass doorknob. Someone on the other side was trying to enter the house.

The blood inside Sam began to run cold and a sudden shiver ran up his spine.

Without thinking it, he automatically reached forward to grab the doorknob and opened the door. The rain and thunder blasted his ears as soon as he opened the door to find nothing there. He made carefully sure that a gust of wind did not blow out the candles.

He closed the door, and thought nothing more about what happened.

He turned around only to be met by that of a boy, his body covered in mud, his screams echoing through Sam's ears. Sam dropped the candle rack which caused all the candles to go out. Quickly, Sam rummaged through his coat for his box of matches, light one up and was relieved that the muddy boy was nowhere in his vicinity.

Sam's heart pounded against his rib cage, his breathing was shallow, his hazel green eyes decided to scan the darkness in case anything else popped up unexpectedly.

However in the corner of his eyes, he sensed a much larger figure looking at him. He turned to his side and saw with her head bowed only to raise it, Jennet.

She stared at him for some time before floating towards him and screeching like a wild banshee.

Sam backed away only to trip over his own two feet. The match he held went out and quickly he struck another one. Jennet had gone, vanished.

He was shaken and spooked. This was completely different to when he was here the first time with Arthur; this time however was far more terrifying for him to even comprehend.

He got up, straightened himself out and attempted to calm his frantic beating heart.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

They had finally made their way down the full length of the dark long landing, carefully now and then looking back over their shoulders to check to make sure that nothing paranormal crept up upon them.

Grahame stood in front of the black bedroom door that was locked the first time he spent at Eel Marsh.

He knew the door was going to be locked, but what was to stop him from at least trying to open it again?

He handed the candle rack for Emma to take hold of. Grahame then placed his hands on the doorknob and twisted the doorknob, he half expected the door to not budge, but it clicked open for him, the door was unlocked. It should have been locked; it was the first time he was here at Eel Marsh.

Gently, Grahame pushed the door open.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is going to be a little creepy, will warn you about that. Anyway, see you either next Saturday or Sunday.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Nearly didn't update this week due to a bad strain in my back, though I was going to miss update date, anyway, I am back with Chapter 10, oh, and if anyone here does not like spiders, then i would reccomend you do not read this chapter, but that is up to you. Also, a confrontation is seen in this chapter between two characters, look out for that.

**In Response: **To A**nera527** thanks again for your review, I am enjoying your views on what may happen in future chapters.

And to **LadyLuly,** again I am enjoying your views on what you think might happen in future chapters, thanks for the review.

On a side not to _anyone_ who has read my story thus far, do not feel afraid on leaving a review, I do not bite, I can take criticism as long as it is not to Over The Top. Anonymous reviews are welcome.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 10**

The room was dark, but very faintly he could see and tell it was a bedroom for that of a young boy. The room was riddled with all assortments of toys, dolls and puppets even.

"I don't like this room," Emma said grimacing with a sour look.

"Just stay close, and don't let go of my hand." Grahame said.

They edged further into the room and stopped smack in the middle. There was bed laid against the side wall, it was empty and it looked undisturbed.

The room had one large window, and by the window was a black rocking chair. Grahame ran his hands over the rocking chair; the hair on the back of his hands tingled and stuck up on end.

On the wall opposite him, Grahame noticed that a stretch of wall paper had been removed, but it was what was on the wall that caught his attention.

Written in red blood, almost ink like were the words '_You could have saved him_'.

Grahame walked up to the wall and traced his hands over the writing. It was still fresh and wet. He smelt the blood which had a copper and salty smell to it. Grahame had guessed clearly that this was most likely Jennets blood. She must have written this out as a plain message before she killed herself.

Emma suddenly shrieked. Grahame spun around and saw flaying from side to side, Jennet's body of where she hung herself. Emma buried her face into Grahame's side. "I heard the crunch from where Jennet's neck snapped." she whimpered.

Grahame soothed her. "It's okay," he said to her. Grahame took the candle rack off of Emma and edged closely to the hanging body that was Jennet, or what looked like Jennet.

Grahame swished his free hand through Jennet's hanging body. "Not real," he said to Emma. "Just a projection of some sort, probably Jennet's idea of scaring us, which means she is probably here with us," Grahame deduced.

Emma kept her face hidden.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are,_" sang Grahame. Nothing happened. With his back turned and Emma still burying her face into Grahame's side, Grahame noticed instantly that the hanging body of Jennet had gone. "You can look again now," he said to Emma.

Shyly, Emma looked back at the window, which was body free.

Grahame then went to window and looked outside, it was still raining but the thunder and lightning seemed to subside briefly, save for a few rogue flashes here and there.

Grahame could feel Emma shaking. "Let's leave this room," he said to her. And together they both left.

They had not yet entirely crossed the threshold when Grahame heard a raspy breathing coming from the darkened area at the far side of the landing, through the darkness, Jennet emerged yet again. Grahame watched her as she stood in front of the enshrouding darkness that was behind her.

She raised her hand and pointed it at Grahame, but she wasn't pointing it at him exactly more than behind him, at Emma.

Emma watched Jennet; she was still in the bedroom when the door suddenly flew closed in front of her on its own accord causing her to scream. She grabbed hold of the doorknob trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Open the door!" she panicked. "Open the door!"

"It's not closed," Grahame told her.

"Open the door, _open it!_" she squealed.

Grahame looked back at Jennet who was still pointing at Emma.

"Open the door! _Open it!_"

Grahame frowned at what he was seeing; Emma was convinced that the door was closed shut in front of her. He could hear Emma's breathing become raspy.

Emma did her complete best to pry the door open with all her might, but still it would not move. "_Grahame!_" she called to him.

"I'm still here!" his voice on the other side of the door said muffled.

Emma could hear a faint tapping sound and tiny patters of feet. She turned her back against the door and saw crawling their way towards her, a group of black and brown furry tarantulas. The crawled up along the walls and ceilings, along the windows and over the desks and draws.

Emma panted and her breathing became shallow, her heart was beating frantically. Any moment now and she was sure that she would die from fright or maybe a heart attack. She edged back into the corner of the door desperately trying to put as much space between her and the approaching arachnids that scuttled across the floor.

Meanwhile outside, Grahame could only watch, he was also trying to figure out what Jennet was doing as she continued to point in the direction of Emma. He was placed on the spot, he had to do something, and he was not going to let Emma get taken.

"Let her go!" Grahame said walking up to Jennet; he raised the candle rack to her face, where her paleness was illuminated. "I said _let her go!_" teethed Grahame. "Whatever it is you are doing to her, leave her; this is between _you_ and _me!_ All you have done is try and scare me, well, now is your opportunity to do so!"

Jennet's black pupils stared at Grahame's. She cocked her head to her side as if to consider this. Grahame kept his brown eyes fixed on Jennet not even daring to blink.

"I won't ask you again, let her go!" he was starting to lose patience with Jennet.

Then, as if she had some remorse to her or maybe she had no choice, Jennet lowered her arm.

Inside the room, the every continuously approaching tarantula's simply shimmered away. Emma then stepped outside the room; the door was now wide open.

Now free of the approaching spiders, her heartbeat – still thumping wildly inside her – slowly returned to normal, backing outwards Emma turned dazed but pale white.

Grahame ran up to her. "Emma, speak to me, are you okay?" he said gently holding her head in his hands. Emma merely stuttered and began to cry. Grahame did the only thing fatherly as he could think of, which was hug her and hold her close. "You're okay, you're okay," he soothed her.

Behind him, he heard Jennet growl. Grahame got up and turned to face her, holding on to Emma.

"What's the matter Jennet? Losing your touch?" Grahame taunted. "I thought you'd give anything to kill an innocent child, is Emma to much of bother for you to kill that you decided to scare her?" he said this as if angry.

Jennet merely watched him, listening attentively to every word he said.

"Well?" Grahame asked. She cocked her head to her side. "Come on, talk to me!" Grahame ordered. It was only seconds after he realized that she had said nothing nor retorted back in defence. "You won't talk," Grahame said. "Or you can't talk. Curious." he thought.

Grahame walked up to her, not afraid, but rather victoriously.

"When you died, and started killing innocent children, was there a price involved to when you set out on your killing spree?"

Jennet nodded in reply.

Grahame smiled. "Ah, so that's it, normally Ghosts – Spirits not so much – retain their speech, but you, killing innocent children cost you your voice, hence the screaming like the banshee part. You can only communicate by nodding or shaking your head, am I right?"

Slowly Jennet nodded.

"So," said Grahame as he stood in front of the scorned Spirit, if he could call her that. "Let's see, you are killing children, why out of vengeance?" Jennet nodded. "Okay, out of vengeance and jealousy, am I right?" again Jennet nodded. "Ah, so you are jealous of other mother's having children no matter what age they are, boy or girl, because you lost your own child, but should you be arguing this with your sister, I mean she was the one who left your own son to perish, not to mention her husband as well I suppose."

Jennet breathed heavily, the mention of Grahame mentioning her sister and her sister's husband was like a sour taste in her mouth.

"Also Arthur reunited you and your son together, that should have been enough, unless," Grahame prepared himself for what he was about to say next. "Unless you never really did love your son,"

A dark look of fury flashed across Jennet's face. Her entire face contorted into anger.

"If you did love your own son, then you would have left with him from this world into the Netherworld, but you didn't, after what Arthur did to reunite your son with you, the bond between mother and son should have worked, the same with every child and parent!"

A bubbling liquid of anger and blood was rising inside Jennet's dead and lifeless Ghostly apparition.

"Instead you are here, killing and killing, because you can never move on, because you are convinced that Nathaniel loved you and you him. But you never really did love him did you. I'd go as far as say that Alice did a much better job at raising your son even if you did raise him as your own. You never really did love your own son, if you did, then you would have left this house and moved onto the Netherworld happily ever after for all eternity. Face it Jennet, you were never meant to love Nathaniel, why do you think you can never move on?"

Jennet opened her mouth and unleashed a terrible shrieking sound which shattered a nearby window and blew one of the fuses in the two chandeliers, her screech intensified before she disappeared back into the blackness behind her.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Had he done it? Had he gotten rid of her?

Grahame had his hands over his ears as Jennet unleashed the screeching sound of a wailing banshee. Emma who also had her hands over her ears noticed that Jennet had also gone as well.

Sam who carefully walked up the stairs was wide eyed with such horror that he thought he might too die of a heart attack. He saw, much to Grahame's attention, everything that Grahame had said to Jennet. That was paranormal investigation right there.

"How much of that did you hear?" Grahame asked him.

"A-all of it," Sam replied. "A-and I have t-to say, it was pretty impressive, dare I say a little s-scary." Sam stuttered smiling slightly.

Grahame smiled. "I think it is best to leave this place."

"Has she gone?" Sam asked.

"I am not entirely sure at the moment, but I would like to stay a bit longer just to make sure."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"If Jennet has gone, then that means you have avenged your cousin and his son's death." Sam said to Grahame feeling slightly joyful.

"I suppose I have, but like I said, I am not entirely convinced as of yet if Jennet has gone or not."

Sam drove Grahame and Emma back to the village, Sam feeling confident that Jennet had gone, but Emma was still feeling somewhat concerned for her own safety, Grahame was also feeling somewhat sorry for her. In the short time he had been around Emma, he felt as if some kind of bond had formed between them.

"There is another matter I would like to get off my chest." Grahame said. "Emma here, however, has just found a new family to live with."

Sam and Emma frowned.

"You are coming to live with me." Grahame said to her.

"What?" Emma said in disbelief.

"After I saw what happened to you in that room, it wasn't nice. I know you have no parents, and I don't relish the fact that a child should live alone in the world. So if you want, you can come and live with me,"

Emma smiled. She would have hugged him where it not for the fact that they were in the automobile. "Do you really mean it?"

"Nothing on heaven or earth will prevent that." Grahame said to her.

Delighted and over the moon, Emma began to cry with happiness, she finally found someone who wanted to look after her.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Sam parked his car just in the village square. The rain had come to stop finally, and the moon was shining brightly with the stars twinkling over the village itself.

"Everything seems normal," Grahame said as he got out of the car. "No damage, everything is fine. I would have thought that Jennet would have gone on a killing spree for what I said to her." smiled Grahame.

Emma and Sam looked around the village also. It was quiet but it looked fine in their eyes.

Emma soon suddenly set her eyes on a distant glow somewhere far from where they were. "Looks like someone is burning something," she said. Grahame and Sam turned to look into the direction of where she was now pointing. "The smoke is so thick you can even see it in the darkness."

"Wait a minute," Grahame said to her. He stared hard at the distant glow and the high denseness of the black smoke that rose up into the sky. "That looks like the–" Grahame cut himself of when sudden realization dawned upon him what that distant glow was.

"The Church," Sam finished for him.

"We best make our way over there quickly." Grahame said.

Sam nodded, and the three of them jumped into the automobile and Sam quickly started the engine and they were off.

Whilst making their way to the church, Grahame had a sickly feeling that what was happening was just one of Jennet's mind altering tricks. But the closer they got, with the dense smoke rising over the trees, Grahame's sickly feeling turned to bile.

* * *

**A/N: **Right, here is chapter 10, I estimate we only have very few little more chapters left before I finish this story, but then again I could be wrong. However I hope you enjoy next weeks chapter, things are spicing up in next weeks chapter just to let you know.

See you either next Sat or Sun. Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **I AM BACK! And I am feeling much better due to the bad news I recieved, I won't go into details as the matter is more of a personal reason and private, anyway, I want to thank each and everyone of you for being patient during my recovery so to speak. Anyway, I must point out that I found some comfort in my writing. So without further ado...let's continue.

**In Response: **To **Anera527** and **LadyLuly** for your reviews, and to **DarknessBloodAngel** (love the pen name by the way) for your first two reviews of the story, and I hope you will review more later on.

Well, enough of my ranting, enjoy chapter 11.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 11**

Sam came to a grinding halt. Grahame, Sam and Emma jumped out of the car; faint sparks of embers floated and glittered into the sky. A black billowing column of thick smoke extended high into the air and a gust of wind blew it far out into the open.

Licking at the air wildly were the whipping flames that broke and shattered the windows, almost desperately trying to ignite the air or anything that was not on fire.

"_My God,_" Sam said completely void of an emotion that could explain what he was feeling. He looked up at the burning church, watching those who were still inside desperately trying to escape with their lives.

Emma backed away from the burning church and bumped into the bonnet of Sam's automobile.

Grahame stood in a trance. _No, _he thought to himself, _not this, not this way. Not ever this way!_

A flash from the past came swarming back into his mind, those voices, terrified and fearful voices that he had heard countless of times in his head.

"_Callie! Callie._"

"_Mummy, help!_"

"_Callie, get out!_"

"_Mummy, we're trapped!_"

A shrieking scream, almost bloodcurdling and of pain rang through his mind. Grahame's face contorted, he looked as if he was in pain, physically. Somehow he pushed the memory aside. He turned to look back at the burning church.

Screams and cries of mothers broke down just a few meters up the path from the church. Men screamed at the church angrily, almost as if cursing the church for going up in a blaze.

There were still some people left inside, and Sam, Grahame saw, ran into the church. Grahame shouted for him to stop. "Sam! _Wait_! _It's_ _too dangerous_!" Sam ignored him as he ran into the burning church; a puff of smoke swirled around the door where Sam had just ran through.

"Emma!" Grahame called to her. Her face was sweating from the heat that church was giving off. "Stay here and _don't move_!" he ordered her, Emma nodded thoroughly.

Mustering his courage Grahame ran after Sam and into the burning inferno of the church.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

If Grahame had read correctly from the many letters that Sam sent him before his journey to Crythin Gifford, a local lawyer called Mr. Jerome had a child that died in a fire, a young daughter, and Arthur attempted to save her, sadly he didn't get to her in time.

And now it seemed that history was repeating itself, except with a church than a house, and Grahame playing the hero.

Fire littered and grew to great lengths within the church, the wooden benches had been burnt and rendered to ash, and the Alter had been burnt beyond recognition.

"Sam!" Grahame called over the roaring flames.

"Help me!" a strained voice called. Grahame turned and saw a man and covering his daughter under his coat. He coughed and spluttered. "My daughter…get…her…"

Grahame rushed over to them, picked them both up and rushed them to the entrance of the church where he threw them through the flames and to the other side of freedom and safety.

"Sam!" Grahame called again, he got no reply. Somewhere nearby a suddenly clatter and shattering of glass startled him; he didn't know where the clattering came from. "Sam!"

The smoke became thicker and Grahame was beginning to lose all breath in his lungs. "S-am?" Grahame coughed. He spat on the floor to get the moist of the fumes and soot out of his mouth.

He saw at the far side a family of four rush and make their way to safety.

"S-am…where…a-are you?" coughed Grahame. The heat was beginning to become unbearable, how much longer could he stay here in this burning hell hole?

Somewhere nearby he heard a cry of a child, nestled somewhere nearby underneath a neatly placed den made of wood, most probably from the wooden benches, he saw a teenage girl, her sad, terrified eyes landed upon Grahame. In her arms was a baby boy, snuggled up safely and asleep in her arms.

"Come on!" Grahame said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance of the church doors. The girl simply leapt through the curtain of flames that was raining down and flickering upwards in front of the doors.

"_Sam!_" Grahame yelled at the top of his voice, which began to strain and sting.

Everywhere he looked flames began to grow wildly and if he was imagining it, it looked like they were moving towards him. Grahame searched through each broken timber for Sam. Grahame was finding it hard to concentrate, the heat against his skin was blistering, he could not see things properly, and he was sure he was starting to see double.

Grahame walked forward and fell flat on his face. It was only when he heard the faint cry of yet another little girl, tucked away in the corner cowering from the flames. Grahame got to his feet, almost drunkenly.

He reached for her hand and proceeded to take her to safety.

But along the way, he saw her. Jennet was standing at the far side of the church wall almost as if she was watching him and watching the whole church burn.

On top of the heat that he had to endure, his blood had begun to boil violently at the sight of her. Quickly he had to get the girl out of the church.

Jennet watched as she saw Grahame stagger toward the entrance to the church. Her eyes narrowed at Grahame.

As Grahame safely navigated the young girl to safety, his leg snagged itself against a jagged piece of sharp wood which dug deep into his leg. During this he fell, clutching his leg. "_Run!_" he told the girl.

The girl nodded and ran.

Jennet watched as the girl ran towards the exit of the church. Her pale black pupil eyes looked up to see a wooden beam. Grahame could see her looking upwards. She raised her right hand and pointed at the beam.

Grahame could only watch as the beam gave a short creak and came crashing down and landed with such a force that it nearly blocked the whole entrance. During the fall, Grahame heard a shriek, he saw trapped under the beam the young girl, blood was trickling down out of her mouth, her eyes open and void of all life.

Grahame began to breathe heavily, he turned to see Jennet and the two of them eyed each other. "_You bitch!_" he spat at her. "_You utter soulless bitch!_"

"Grahame?" Sam's voice called from his side. Sam ran up to Grahame and helped him up, his face blackened with soot. With him was a young terrified boy who yelped at the slightest smash or creak of the church.

"That door over there, just run for it, and don't stop!" he said to the boy. The boy heeded Sam's words and sprinted to the boy.

However the boy suddenly stopped and turned trancelike into the direction of Jennet. Grahame knew what had happened. She had managed to grab hold of the young boy. The young boy reached down and picked up a plank of wood with a flame at the end.

"Don't you _dare, _you _leave him alone!_" Grahame yelled at Jennet.

His eyes turned back to the young boy, who lit himself on fire. "_NO!_"

Grahame moved to grab the boy but Sam stopped him. "There is nothing we can do for him!" Sam said. "We need to get _out!_"

The young boy fell to the floor still alight. But what was more horrible was that the boy did not scream at all.

Suddenly a force took over Grahame. He turned to face Jennet, he lashed forward towards her. "You _BITCH_!"

"Grahame!" Sam tried to grab hold of him but he was already away, speeding across the hall of the church towards Jennet.

As he approached her, something landed on him, heavy and hard. He heard Sam's shouts, his face slammed to the floor, the heat increased, and darkness came to him suddenly, he felt nothing, but he heard the distant call of a man calling his name.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

This time it was different, nothing seemed to make sense now. But there a voice called to him.

"Grahame?" a soft voice called to him. "Grahame?"

He knew this voice and he smiled at it.

His eyes opened and, standing there was Arthur.

"Arthur!" Grahame said shocked but overwhelmed with joy that he was here with him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Arthur asked with an angry tone. This was something new for Grahame to see. Arthur was never angry, nor was he violent.

Grahame whispered, "What?"

"Do _not_ leave Ffion alone with a child that she may or may not be able to bring up alone,"

"I'm not going to," Grahame said. "_I am _going back to her, after I have finished with Jennet."

Arthur shook his head. "Leave Jennet alone, she cannot be reasoned with, just leave her alone,"

"And let her to continue killing children? I won't allow it!" said Grahame firmly. "I won't give up until Jennet has gone,"

Arthur sighed, turned and walked through the darkness.

"Arthur!" Grahame's voiced echoed to his cousin. "_Arthur!_"

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"…Grahame!" a distant voice spoke through the darkness.

He felt as if he was falling, before a sudden gut wrenching pain surged through his chest and back, his face was burning with pain, stinging as if someone had slapped a bunch of thorns in his cheek. His head was pounding; even the slightest distant sound brought him such a headache.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Sam's blackened face covered with soot, and Emma's scared lifeless face which turned to relief as she saw Grahame wake up from his unconscious state.

Grahame painfully got to his feet. Sam helped him up, whilst Grahame clutched his stomach before holding his back as the burning pain shot all around his back and to his front.

"W-hat h-happ-end?" he said hoarsely.

Sam and Emma said nothing. Grahame looked over his shoulder back at the church which had been stripped of the flames that it held. "How long h-have I been out?" he coughed spitting the foul taste of smoke and soot from his mouth.

"A while," Sam said handing him a bottle full of water. Grahame took it off of him and took a swig of it before spitting it out back onto the floor, it tasted not like water, but more like a sickly taste of vomit.

Grahame held onto Sam as he fought himself through the pain of turning around to face the church fully.

All windows had been shattered, twisted and melted, black scorch marks clung to any piece of where the fire had been.

Smoke still sizzled up into the sky but not as thick as it was when he first saw it just billowing up into the air.

Grahame watched with such wretchedness at the sight of the church.

A bit further away, the cries of several mothers and fathers were crying over something. Grahame saw that there were four white sheets on the ground. He guessed what was underneath these white sheets, wasn't that hard to guess.

They had to be children, just by looking at the sheets, they weren't exactly big. But one of the sheets made him vomit when he saw that one of the bodies that were covered was a small baby, and the teenage girl who was weeping with her mother and father was the same teenage girl that Grahame helped escape the burning church.

Sam rubbed Grahame's back, but the pain of where the beam fell on him caused him to jerk slightly at his touch. "Sorry," Sam apologized; he looked back at the families of those who were sobbing over their children. "Only four children…" Sam refrained from completing the sentence. "Two boys and two girls,"

Grahame vomited on the floor again.

"_You!_" a voice said from nearby, a voice full of spite and anger. Grahame turned around to see a buff man walk up to him, seething and breathing heavily. "You murdered my son you son of a–"

A sharp SMACK impacted with Grahame's jaw in which he fell back onto the floor – Emma squealed – this time the pain from his back and the impact from the punch was too much for him. He didn't know which pain he screamed out to exert, the pain from his back or the pain from his jaw.

"Hey, steady on!" Sam said standing in front of the man.

"That man, said he would get rid of Jennet, that…_that…slut!_" the man said, he was red in the face.

"Listen to me, this isn't helping you or anyone," Sam said trying to calm the man down.

"My son, _burnt_ to death, a wonderful idea your friend here decided, a church, _a church_ that was supposed to help us against keeping Jennet out! Yeah, it _worked_ alright, for about seven minutes roughly before she decided to _torch_ the place!"

Emma walked over to Grahame and attempted to help him up.

"Punching someone in the face isn't going to help bring your son back Mr. Damien. Now I suggest you control yourself and go back to your wife and comfort her." Sam told him.

Mr. Damien eyed Grahame before exhaling a long amount of breath and walked away, the look of ire with grief of a man in mourning.

Sam went to help Grahame to his feet, where he winced as the pain from the jaw and his back – his stomach had seemed to lose the pain when he fell onto the stone hot floor of the church – riddled back to him, as Sam lead him to the car.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Back at Sam's home, Grahame washed himself up, Sam gave him a stiff drink to perk him up a little, and Archer tended to Grahame's leg, it needed stitches and Archer had done a fine job at patching Grahame's leg up, it didn't even sting him as much, and he found that he could walk fine on it properly, save for a limp here and there.

Emma was in the upstairs bathroom with Elisabeth having a bath.

"Why did you run after me?" Sam asked. "I was only going to be in there for a few moments then I was going to be straight out, why did you follow me?"

Grahame sighed heavily. "I don't know, to be honest with you."

"You know you remind me of when Arthur went into Mr. Jerome's house to try and save his daughter."

Grahame threw Sam a weary look.

Arthur, he remembered seeing Arthur briefly in his…he wasn't sure if it was a near death experience where he lingered in purgatory briefly or if he dreamt it. Either way he remembered Arthur looking almost displeased with him, and Grahame was not sure what to think about that.

"This doesn't make any sense," Grahame said suddenly out of the blue.

Sam frowned at him, "Pardon?"

Grahame sighed yet again. "Jennet is able to scare Emma, and Emma claims that Jennet cannot touch her, so what has changed? I was confident that the church was the answer, all Ghosts and Spirits no matter how religious or non-religious they are always keep away from holy sanctums, and Jennet just broke the rules."

* * *

**A/N: **So, here is chapter 11, what did you think? Oh and, during my absence, I have prewritten out a few more chapters of Revenge of Grahame Kipps, and I can tell you, you are in for a ride when it comes to the end.

Anyway reviews would nice. See you either next Sat or Sun.

SoulVirus.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **I am back, wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, but I was busy finishing writing out this story, so all chapters have been prewritten and will be looked over before being uploaded so as I can improve them. So…yes, I have finished writing out the story, but the story doesn't end, not until I have posted the last chapter.

Anyway, moving on now, remember Grahame's little flashback between of those two voices he hears at times, well, we find out what they are in this chapter.

**In Response: **To **Anera527**, you were the only person to review this week, and I am wondering where all my other reviewers have gone to. Anyway thanks again for your review, I had intended on Arthur to at least make some form of appearance into my story. As for Emma, you will find out about her soon enough.

Anyone else want to review, you are welcome and don't forget Anonymous reviewers are welcome, and lets try and get to at least 30 reviews by next week's chapter, can you do it? Lets find out.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 12**

"It's about time we took a stand against _this_ scorned spirit! It's about time Jennet, felt _our revenge_!"

The whole Gifford Arms, which was full with as many of the residents of Crythin Gifford yelled in agreement as Harold Damien stood on top of the table shouting out words of encouragement to them.

"Grahame promised that he would get rid of her, and just look at how well _he has done that_!"

"YEAH!" shouted the crowd.

"How many more of _our _children must suffer under the spell and evil of Jennet? How _many_ _more_ times must she kill before she has proven _her_ point to us that she has lost a child? How _much_ _more _must we civilians live in fear of her?"

"YEAH!" agreed the crowd.

"Tomorrow night, _we_ march upon Eel Marsh House and _we burn _it down!"

"YEAH!" the crowd agreed.

"We shall put an end to Jennet's misery; no house, no reason for her to carry on! Who's with me?"

All residents within the Gifford Arms yelled as loud as they could in agreement, the whole town was fed up with Jennet; it was time to take matters into their own hands.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

As the morning carried on with the same grey coloured sky and a bleak atmosphere, Grahame had time to reflect on everything that had happened over the past week. He was now heading into his second week, and he was growing increasingly anxious in getting rid of Jennet. There had to be a way to get through to her, to get her to move on, or at least find a way to stop her killing the children of Crythin Gifford.

Seeing two kids die in the same manner as back in the church replayed in his mind, that boy who set fire to himself, and that poor girl who got crushed, it was amazing that he on the other managed to get out alive, albeit a miracle. He was however still sore and he felt strangely numb constantly. The pain in his leg was another matter, at least he could walk and with ease.

Grahame was walking around the main parlour of the room in Sam's house pondering through everything he knew about Jennet so far, there had to be a weakness to her somehow, if only he could find her weakness.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he entered into the parlour, behind him Sam's dog, Spider trotted in and up to Grahame's side.

"Of course I am. I may be a bit sore but, I will live," Grahame replied bending down and picking up Spider and scratching her ears and continued pacing.

"I don't mean physically," said Sam, "I mean, mentally,"

Grahame stopped pacing, turned to face Sam confused. "Sorry?"

Sam sighed, and gestured him to sit down, but Grahame refused. "I have been keeping an eye on you as of late, there has been something bothering me about you, you claim to be a paranormal investigator and that your job is to find answers about the paranormal and the afterlife, and that it was just merely a dream job set up by your grandmother's death, but what really is going on here Grahame?"

"I don't understand?"

"You claim to want to avenge your cousins' death–"

"Which I am trying to do," Grahame said cutting across Sam.

"But," Sam was treading carefully now, he remembered that look in Grahame's eyes when he saw the church on fire, he could tell he was reliving something he had seen happen before. "I saw…you I mean…just before I ran into the church…I saw you, and that look in your eyes, to me it looked like one of constant pain and fear, and if I am not mistaken something similar to what happened at the church happened before to you, didn't it?"

Sam was smart; Grahame had a feeling that Sam was smart, but never this smart. Faint tears appeared in Grahame's eyes, and it looked to Sam as if Grahame was about to have a breakdown of some sorts.

Grahame placed Spider on the floor and walked to the window where he looked up at the grey and patch of black clouds in the sky.

"I have been running, Sam, from my past for so long," he sighed wearily. "I have no idea how long I have ran from my past, no idea at all." he paused, took his time and continued. Tears were now swelling up in his eyes. "At first I thought nothing of it, just pure dumb luck." He waited, and again took his time to reply. "It all started off with just old family members who had their time here on this earth and died. Then the deaths happened more frequently, accidents: unexplained diseases, trips, falls, muggins, killings."

Sam watched and listened attentively to what Grahame was saying.

"My family is basically a magnet for Death, everywhere I go, touch or feel, someone dies around me, it's as if, Death itself has a grudge against me for no reason or explanation, Death just takes that that makes me very happy and allows me to wallow in self-pity in a life sucking abyss of misery and pain and–" he stopped suddenly.

Sam watched him carefully in case he did something to hurt himself.

"When I was in my teens, and I was still with my family, I found that one night I couldn't sleep. And so, I got up, and went outside…"

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

_It was one of those nights in which Grahame could barely get a wink of sleep, he had no idea or reason why, he just couldn't. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but still he couldn't. He had no idea what time it was, except that it was late at night most likely early hours of the morning by his judgment._

_Fed up and irritated that sleep would not arrive for him; he threw off the sheets that covered him whilst he was trying to sleep, and crept downstairs through the dark halls of his mansion. He knew that his parents would still be asleep as well as his sister. He didn't want to wake them; he would rather let them sleep._

_He braved his way down the stairs, he knew which steps and floorboards creaked and moaned when he would walk over them. Halfway down, he slid down the banister, the last few steps were the worst._

_Once on firm ground, he grabbed his coat, a warm pair of trousers and some boots, gently placed them on him without making so much as a grunt or a squeak, headed for the kitchen and out into a small passage that lead straight into the massive grounds. _

_His house was enormous; his family had invested in many firms which lead to an increase in money, which lead to them becoming wealthy and having a large house to be built and for them to live in._

_Grahame's father Jacob Kipps was highly known throughout most of London, he married the most beautiful woman he had set his eyes on, a blonde woman with such a thin posture and blue eyes. Together they had two children, Grahame who was now in his late teens of just being 16, and a daughter, Callie Kipps who was just 8 years old and looked astonishingly like his mother. Grahame looked somewhat similar to his father, brown eyes, short black hair, and the same posture as his father. The only downside was that he didn't want to follow in his families footsteps._

_Although his father was an investor, he was also a lawyer as well. At one time, Jacob took Grahame to his work firm in the city, it didn't exactly appeal to Grahame on what type of job his father did for a living. He had however been fascinated by his grandmother's stories of Ghosts and Spirits of his loved ones watching over him. There was just something so…spooky and yet, adventurous about the paranormal that Grahame instantly took into his heart._

_Often he would spend his money in the shops on magazines of any paranormal or ghostly trait. He kept clip out cuttings of so called sightings of Ghosts and Spirits. He had a box full of collections claiming that many people had been possessed by Ghosts and Spirits many times. He even started to document his finding on belief of Ghosts and Spirits and that of the netherworld._

_What was it about Ghosts and Spirits and the afterlife that made it so appealing for him to take into his heart? Aside from the gypsies and so called mediums who claim to see and hear Ghosts._

_He kept this dream; his father called it an 'obsession' a secret for years._

_But when his father found out about this so called dream that he wanted to pursue in becoming a paranormal investigator, his father threw a hissy fit._

"_A PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR!" he bellowed loudly one night that everyone in the house heard him. "What kind of rubbish is this?" Grahame feeling guilty now that he was in the presence of his father, whose face was red from rage, yelled, and spat down at him._

"_You are a disgrace to this family Grahame, it's about time you came working alongside me at the firm, get your hands dirty, and you can forget trying to get into Oxford University or any University for that matter. You best start putting this family before you now Grahame, follow the family name and steps." _

_Grahame sighed heavily. He did not want to go into the family business; there just didn't seem any point in doing so, they just didn't seem to appeal to him, what was the point in going into a job that you wouldn't enjoy in the first place? After all, all his father cared about was money and its income._

_Since he was caught reading paranormal books, his father took them off him and placed them in a cabinet in his study, where he would always retreat and smoke about twenty cigars in one go. His father was a heavy smoker, and he was clumsy at times as well, most times he wouldn't stub out the cigars properly._

_His father's words of him being a disgrace to his family sank into his brain and remained with him every day, maybe that was why he couldn't sleep, maybe that word bore so far into him that it constantly forced him to rethink everything he was doing in following his dreams on becoming a paranormal investigator. Maybe he was a disgrace, maybe he did shame the family and he couldn't see it._

_Either way, the word 'disgrace' that his father used was more than what he would have called a wakeup call, it was also a sign to Grahame that maybe his father didn't love him as much, he overheard his parents talking about him once after dinner, and the conversation was not at all pleasant._

"_He is just confused about what he wants to do with his life," his mother said kindly to her husband._

"_But __**he**__ is my only heir to this family's fortune, we need him," _

"_What about Callie? She can continue on with the job when you retire,"_

"_The firm I represent only accepts men; Callie will have to work alongside you at the working house." Jacob said._

_Grahame could sense that his mother was becoming somewhat irritated by what Jacob said._

"_Grahame needs to carry on when I have gone, my brother's son, Arthur has expressed interests in joining the law firm," _

"_That's because your brother has at least made an attempt to get his son interested in his job, which you should have done from the moment you decided to have Grahame join you in your work,"_

"_I did, Victoria, __**I**__ did,"_

"_Once, you took him to the firm __**once**__." Victoria said._

_Grahame could tell that the conversation was about to get worse._

"_He has shamed me, Victoria, my __**own**__ son, at times I wonder if he is my son,"_

_With this Grahame took off back upstairs to bed._

"_I know he means well, and I know he has dreams of his own, but, I want him to be like me, I want him to remember me as if he were me himself,"_

"_I understand dear, but we cannot force him to live a life he does not need or want, maybe we shall give him time until he comes of that age of when he wants to get a job with you or not."_

_Jacob nodded in reply. "There is a reason why I married you, you know, wise, smart, beautiful, and you have the answers to all solutions," he took Victoria's hand and kissed it._

_Grahame never did hear the end of the conversation._

_Grahame had approached the stables, the only place where he could sit alone and think about all his problems, the stables seemed to hold all the answers he needed, but this one night was something different entirely. This night didn't seem to hold the answers he was looking for, which was what was bothering him._

_It must have been the words that his father told about him such as 'shamed' and 'disgrace' that kept him from sleeping, the words must have slowly pried their way into his subconscious before he got to feel the effects._

_He walked over to a black coloured horse who instantly took a shine to Grahame. Rubbing the horses' snout and patting it gently behind its ears Grahame spoke to the horse. "Hey there girl," he said to it. "How are you?" the horse purred. On a brass plate where the gate to the pen where the horse was kept was the name 'Shadow', Grahame smiled, pulled up a bench and sat down in front of Shadow's pen._

_Other horses were around in other parts of the stables, most were asleep, whilst others munched at the hay and straw and drank out of the bowls of water that was left for them._

_There he sat quietly in the stable, just listening to the rustling of the horses as they snored, purred, slurped, neighed and walked around in their pens._

_He had no idea what time it was, and as easy as if all his problems were being swept away, sleep slowly came back to him, but not before one of the horses in the pens neighed wildly, more horses followed, whilst Shadow neighed in a near perfect wail._

"_What is it girl?" he asked calming the horse down._

_He could smell something burning in the distance, as curiosity got the better of him, he went to search._

_He could see flames in one of the downstairs window of the study where his father used to work, and up in the back windows of his bedroom and Callie's room as well. _

_He sprinted forth towards the entrance of the house where a group of people, mostly villagers had gathered and were shouting over one another mostly asking for assistance. _

_Smoke filled the front part of the house as the flames smashed and melted the windows. Grahame watched horror-struck and dumbfounded, he had to be dreaming, no…not dreaming…he was having a nightmare._

"_Get some buckets o' water!" someone shouted over the mass of voices._

_Grahame looked and saw more villagers coming to assist._

_Grahame was lost, he did not know what to do, he was at many minds on what he should do. Should he help? Should he panic?_

_As he fumbled on the spot trying to figure out what to do with himself a sudden ear racking shriek travelled from the house and into Grahame's ears. The scream was that of a young girl. Grahame's eyes widened in sheer pale horror at the sound of the girls' scream._

"_Callie, Callie!" a woman shrieked._

"_There are people left in the house, get someone in there and get them out!" someone shouted_

"_Mummy, help!" the girl's terrified cry called out._

_That voice he knew so well, his mother and sister were still in the house while it was on fire. The ground shuddered slightly._

"_It's going to collapse at any moment," someone else warned. "Get those people out quickly!" _

_Grahame saw a few people run into the house; he presumed they were specialists who were experienced in dealing with such horrifying and dangerous situations._

_Speechless and stuck to the ground due to his fear, Grahame could do nothing but watch onwards, he could only hear his mother and sisters' screams from inside the house, he had no idea what had happened to his father. Though he dreaded to not think of what could have happened, but it stood by in his mind on what might have happened._

_Someone came running up to him placing a hand on his shoulder before obscuring his view was a woman's face, he knew who this was. "Sofia!" Grahame said relieved to see someone. _

"_Young Mr. Kipps, are you okay, are you hurt?" Sofia said in hysterics._

"_I am fine Sofia, but mamma and papa, Callie also are still in there!" _

"_We need to let these people do their jobs; there is nothing we can do,"_

"_But __**my family**__ are in there!" argued Grahame._

"_You cannot go in there, it is __**too**__ dangerous!" Sofia said trying to hold him back. He broke free from her grip and ran straight toward the burning house. "STOP HIM!" Grahame heard Sofia call._

_Grahame sprinted as fast as his feet could take him. A sudden pain ran through his gut, winding him nearly. Grahame could feel the restraint of one of the villagers pushing him back trying to prevent him from nearing the house._

"_Let me go!" he shouted._

"_You can't go in there son," the man said struggling against the grip of a boy who was far stronger than him._

"_Let go of me dammit, I need to get in there!" Grahame said, pushing against the weight of the man who was trying to hold him back._

"_It's __**too **__dangerous!" the man said._

_Grahame was slipping through his fingers, the man called for an extra two men to help assist him in keeping Grahame from entering the burning home._

"_Let…me…go!" Grahame yelled his voice was heard to those in earshot._

_The two extra men helped pin Grahame to the ground against his will._

_As Grahame struggled, a loud rumble and a crashing thud shuddered from inside the house._

"_GET BACK!" Someone shouted. _

_A small puff of plume black smoke erupted into a bubble and expanded outwards at the front of the house._

_Crumbling in on itself the part of the house on the front collapsed inwards, trapping anyone inside._

_Grahame heard two unearthly shrieks. One from his mother and one from his sister, both that stopped suddenly as the house crumbled in on itself._

_Words could not describe what Grahame was feeling or seeing. Tears unknownst to him were streaming down his face at the sheer fact that he just heard his mother and sister die brutally, he never even got to say goodbye to them._

"_Grahame!" Sofia yelled running up to him pulling him back, she seemed to pull him back with ease as he stood there, gazing longingly into the still burning fire of his now partially demolished home._

_A sudden wave of guilt, sorrow and supreme sheer of utter and complete sadness and shock coursed through Grahame's body causing him to break down in tears right there in front of his burning home. His mother and sister: dead. His father: unknown at the time being._

_But it would take Grahame a while to realize that he was now alone in the world, apart from the fact that he still had Arthur to look up to, but at the moment all that mattered was this moment of his sudden breakdown of tears which dripped onto the floor as Sofia cradled and soothed him, telling him that it was going to be okay._

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say here, apart from how did you think it was, though for some reason, writing this chapter seemed to be a bit of a blurr to me when I wrote it out.

Reviews would be nice. See you either next Saturday or Sunday. Bye.

SoulVirus.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is chapter 13, I wanted to upload this last night, but I was sooooo tired that I did not have the strength to do so, anyway here it is. In addition, I did not get to 30 reviews but it was close, and dare I say, this story has received the most reviews than any of my other stories on FanFiction, how brill is that, I just want to cry, but I am man, so I will keep strong and maintain my reputation

**In Response: **To **Anera527** I like your crazy idea about Grahame dying in my story and raging war with Jennet, brilliant thought if I do say so myself, but will it happen? Still not giving anything away, I will let you ponder on that. Thanks again for the review.

To **LadyLuly**, it's okay if you did review or not the last chapter, maybe there as glitch on the site or something, well, no matter. Again thanks for your lengthy review, I love lengthy reviews, and I cannot remember writing down the horse purring in the last chapter. Again probably my sub-consciousness bleeding through yet again, making sure my stories are good and that.

On with the show.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 13**

Grahame was still looking out of the window whilst Sam sat down; neither of them said anything not since Grahame had finished his story about what happened to him in the past, all words left him.

Though he did have a hunch that death and some kind of tragedy followed Grahame, though he never thought it would be that extensive such as losing his entire family, including his parents.

Both of them stood in the lounge; saying nothing, save for only the ticking of the clock that dampened the silence a little.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

As night dawned on that Monday night, the ensuring mob marched along the path towards Eel Marsh house, with pitchforks and torches ablaze all chanting and screaming aloud.

Jennet stood watching outside the window, just looking, weeping constantly, with that fate of anger in her eyes for all life. She sensed that the mob was coming for her, not that they will stop her, she was too powerful for them.

She decided to allow them the approach and waited and played her time, they will never learn. They will always see her as nothing more than a child killer, planting her revenge on the town and anyone with a child.

In truth she was just making a point, not just to the living, but to death itself, a point for it to change its ways and make life better than just having people suffer. She remembered when she was still alive that someone killed themselves because they didn't get into a university, she didn't know exactly the full reason for that persons death only that is one of the many reasons why life should change and be fair to everyone on this world.

She didn't consider herself as evil, more of a right the wrong type.

All she wanted was people to see her point in things, she was killing people not out of revenge, but to prove to everyone that life should be better than this, she was killing children because she wanted life to take a much stricter view on how things are run. Sadly life won't take her seriously.

She waited patiently; she had all the time in the world, the approaching mob on the other hand did not.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame sat in his room that was given to him by Sam; he had not spoken to Sam since he told him about what happened to his family all those years ago. Emma was given a room all to her own and some new clothes. Now that Grahame had sort of adopted Emma as his own, he was now growing increasingly nervous about her. Since he met her, Jennet had not once been able to lay a hand on her, but back up at the house, Jennet was able to force some kind of nightmare on her, how that was possible he hadn't the faintest idea.

He wondered if Jennet had found a way to get to Emma, maybe Emma let her guard down for a brief while and Jennet was able to get to her. Or maybe there was something else behind it. Whatever it was, he had to find out soon.

The door to his room opened, and Grahame was surprised to see Elisabeth standing there in her nightgown, her white hair flowed past her shoulders and her grey eyes glinted back at him. She was smiling at him in the doorway. "Elisabeth, what can I do for you?"

"Emma is asleep; I have Archer keeping an eye on her, in case Jennet might pop up,"

"Thank you Elisabeth, but I doubt Jennet would appear in this house, not with me around." Grahame told her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Mostly because, I pissed her off," said Grahame earnestly. "But mostly because she knows she has met her match,"

Elisabeth didn't reply, but she stood in the doorway and Grahame noticed instantly that she seemed to be having a fit of some kind. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and a voice of a woman and a boy mixed in unison spoke. "She is waiting!" the two voices said.

"Nicholas?" Grahame asked, knowing full well what was happening. "Nicholas is that you?"

"She is waiting," the possessed Elisabeth said.

"Who's waiting? Is it Jennet?"

"She will kill again tonight, she will wait and she will strike,"

"Who will she kill? Nicholas, tell me, who will she kill?"

He never got an answer, the possessed Elisabeth returned to normal. Grahame rushed to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Are you okay Mrs. Daily?" Grahame asked her.

"Y-yes," she said shakily. Her misty eyes appeared upon Grahame which widened. "You spoke to him again…didn't you? You spoke to my Nicholas,"

Grahame nodded. "Briefly," He said to her. "Mrs. Daily, when Nicholas speaks through you, does he normally warn people of Jennet?"

Elisabeth thought for a few moments. "Well, at times, yes,"

"How accurate are his warnings?" Grahame asked.

Elisabeth seemed to hesitate. "Now is not the time to speak of this,"

"Elisabeth, it's important, _I_ need to know. How accurate _are_ his warnings?" he asked her contended.

"Well, he…" she took her time to answer him. "He predicted the death of your cousin."

Grahame's eyes widened and then they reformed to a look of utter hopelessness. _Is there any point in trying to stop Jennet and save the children? _A voice in the back of Grahame's head said to him.

If Nicholas's predictions and warnings were accurate, then that meant some poor child was going to die, when he did not know.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Harold Damien and his massive mob charged along the Nine Lines Causeways all shouting and cheering as they neared Jennets home. Little did they know, Jennet was already present, they just couldn't see her.

Jennet watched them all. She approached a grubby man and influenced her power on the man. Her black pupil eyes narrowed.

The man gasped, he grabbed his throat, his mouth opened wide as if someone was sucking the air from him. He began to choke suddenly, what was more, not one resident even noticed that he was being choked to death, that was until he collapsed to the floor, his eyes wide open, that the mob stopped and looked at the man who had dropped dead right in front of them.

"What happened to him?" someone within the mob asked.

"ARGH!" Someone else shouted. Nearby a man dropped his flaming torch and clutched his left arm tightly before he dropped to the floor with an awkward thud.

Two people had died.

Jennet was near.

No one moved.

Harold Damien looked around. "Show yourself you harlot, _show yourself!_" he shouted.

A terrible bloodcurdling scream shrieked through the wilderness. A young man clutched at the sides of his head and shook his head around wildly. His mind was hurting, his head felt as if it were going to explode. What he didn't know was that Jennet was forcing the veins inside his brain to swell and burst, causing his ears and nose to trickle with blood.

A sickening CRUCH from within his skull sounded and the man dropped to the ground dead.

"We should leave!"

"Do not allow fear into your hearts or mind," Harold told them. "We are close to Jennet's home now. _We must _teach this deranged spirit a lesson,"

"_I_ am not risking it, I _am_ leaving, whoever wants to live," another young man said, "you are welcome to follow me back to the village,"

"Don't be such a wimp _boy!_" Harold spat. "Do _you_ want to get rid of Jennet and live in peace with the rest of your family and your children's or _do_ you want to live in misery and fear?"

Most of the mob was either with Harold or simply they just wanted to leave. Jennet had already killed three people within the mob, maybe it was wise to leave. Leave and let Grahame carry out his job.

"I am leaving, I think it's best if Grahame Kipps did this, get rid of Jennet I mean," the young man said.

"He promised to get rid of her, a week has passed and no good he has done!" Harold told the boy.

"He needs time,"

"He has already had time, and that time has passed; now either you are with me or you are not!"

In that moment, Jennet watched them as they made their decision. Most of the mob turned and headed back to Crythin Gifford, something which Jennet smirked evilly at, though she had to admit they had chosen rightfully in leaving. She would let them go now as they were no longer a threat to her.

Now her attention turned back to those who had remained, the foolish folk who were brainwashed and tempted by this Harold Damien in taking her on. She had no idea what was going through their mind, or why they would even take her on, she found this rather curious.

The only person who attempted to take her on was Grahame, and Grahame to her was a challenge in itself, it felt like a game to her. But the more she met and confronted Grahame the more she realized that he was dangerous to be around, even though she was dead and not flesh and blood, she noticed that her powers of influence and control on him had no effect. She tried to scare him, it did no good.

But she found out that he cared for this Emma, and not just Emma, but the children of Crythin Gifford, she had seen anger and death in his eyes from the moment she met him, and it was that anger and death that made her fear him. As a Ghost trapped between the veils of the world of the Living and the world of the Spirits, she had nothing to fear, but Grahame scared her deeply.

She watched as the now remaining mob walked across Nine Lines Causeway. She didn't attack them straight away, but she played her time.

The tide was out, the marsh was boggy, and she could use that to her advantage. And then she began plotting.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame's mind was teeming with ideas on how to stop Jennet, but there was one idea that was most impressive by his standard that it would most likely stop Jennet in her tracks fully, but he didn't want to use this idea unless it was absolutely necessary. The idea had been looming in the back of his head for some time now just slowly building up inside him, practically begging to be used. Though there was always the possibility that it might not work.

Another thing that Grahame had figured out was why Jennet had suddenly taken to try and scare Emma; it was so simple that he felt so stupid for not seeing it in the first place.

Emma had no parents, and she was forced to live alone, no one took her in. In Jennet's eyes, Grahame thought, if a child had no parents and was forced to live in the world all alone, that to her was death in itself. Granted that it would take time but sooner or later, a child without no parent or anyone to care for them, no one to give water or food, would die.

But Grahame had sort of adopted Emma, and he now was her legal guardian. Jennet must have known that he had taken Emma in, and Jennet seeing Emma being taken care of by Grahame, gave her the ability to lay a hand on Emma.

Grahame paced around the spare room her was in, he was now itching with fear, his stomach rumbled and churned with anxiety, a small amount of vomit forced its way up into his mouth which he swallowed sourly before breathing heavily. He looked out of the window, and a sudden surge of anger swept through him like a flood, it then coursed its way to his right arm and built up in his fist, where he pulled his arm back and punched the glass window shattering it.

Grahame breathed heavily as he stared down at his bleeding first with glass between his knuckles.

Sam and Archer came running into his room from hearing the smash.

"Grahame, what happened? Are you alright?" Sam asked seeing the smashed window and Grahame's bleeding hand which was now dripping blood onto the floor.

Grahame turned to face Sam and Archer. The look on his face was one of confusion, anger and pure guilt all mixed into one, his white teeth were shown as they saw Grahame breath through his mouth, his teeth acting like grates.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Archer delicately pulled the glass shards between Grahame's knuckles out from his wounds; Grahame didn't even wince or scream. The pain seemed to leave him and he seemed not to notice Archer tending to his wounds.

"Grahame, please tell us what is going on?" Sam asked him again for the thousandth time.

Grahame sighed deeply and looked up at Sam. "I think…" he paused before he carried on, choosing his words carefully. "I think, I may have, done something stupid."

Sam stared at him. "What kind?" he asked frowning at Grahame.

Grahame sighed yet again. Sighing seemed to ease the guilt and pain of what he was about to say. "Emma,"

"What about her?"

"I've killed her," said Grahame instantly his expression void.

"I don't understand?"

Again Grahame sighed; it seemed to be helping him. "I adopted Emma," Grahame said to him. "Emma didn't have any parents when we first met her. Jennet couldn't touch Emma because she didn't have any parents. Jennet kills children because she wants parents to feel her pain. What point is there in killing a child when you don't have any family to look after you?"

Sam stared at him; it wasn't long before he knew what Grahame was driving at.

"I adopted Emma to be my own," he said to Sam hoarsely. "Back at the house, when Emma was with me, Jennet could influence her, make her see things, and even commit suicide if she wanted to…" Grahame took his time. "Now that I adopted her, Jennet could lay her hands on her."

"But if Jennet wanted to kill Emma, why just kill her there and then, why wait?"

"Because," Grahame began. "I got in the way." he ran his non injured hand through his thick black hair. His mind strayed off into thought; something had just clicked in his mind, starting way back to when he first came to Crythin Gifford, before he set foot onto the train back at the London train station he was at.

"She must have known," he said to himself.

"Known what?" Sam asked.

Grahame thought he whispered this to himself. "Jennet must have known that I would come here, to avenge Arthur, to put an end to her…she was there." He said. Sam pulled a confused look. "When I was waiting for you back at the train station in London, I felt a presence; I thought it was just the wind, and the chill in the air. She was there on the other side of the bank."

"Jennet was at the train station in London?" Sam asked somewhat in disbelief.

"She is a Ghost, or a Spirit, whatever you want to call her; she must have followed you to London. She must have kept a carefully close watch on you after Arthur and his son was killed, she must have known that you would try and do something. I bet you anything she had this planned all along, maybe sometime straight after she killed Arthur and Joseph. She planned this."

"Planned?" Sam asked now even more confused.

"When Arthur and Joseph got ran down by the train, my guess is that Jennet predicted that you would try and find a way of some kind to get rid of her, then you found me, sent me box full of people's witnesses regarding Jennet. I arrive at the train station in London waiting to make my way to Crythin Gifford, but Jennet was watching you the whole time, she arrived at the station in London, found me and she has been keeping an eye on me ever since…" he stopped. "It's me," he said to himself. "All this time, it's been about me,"

"You?" Sam asked he was not following at all.

"She has been so hostile towards me from the moment I stepped into her domain, she tried to hack me off when I stepped into the kitchen, and then she tried to…scare me, kill me back at the church. She is so focused on me that she isn't even killing the children as much. She wants me,"

"Why you specifically?" Sam asked. By now Archer had cleaned Grahame's wounds and bandaged his hand.

"Because I am a Paranormal Investigator," he said. "I am the only one who can stop her, put an end to her. She is afraid of me, wouldn't you be if you were Jennet and I was up to no good in trying to find a way to stop you?"

_He has a point there_, Sam thought.

"She even tried to throw me off the sent when she used her paranormal powers of influence to create that floating black mass." Sam looked at him again confused. "Long story," Grahame told him. "When you found out that I was kin to Arthur, and finding out that I was a Paranormal Investigator, Jennet must have been scared from that moment on,"

"She doesn't want to leave this world, because she wants to kill more children,"

Grahame nodded his head. "And with me being here, the more I see and glance upon Jennet–"

"The more children she kills." Sam said finishing Grahame's sentence.

Grahame got up, walked over towards a desk and thumped it with his bandaged hand where he winced. "THAT BITCH!" he yelled.

Sam jumped back, he felt as if he was being given a row from a teacher, with the heat and humility rising in him.

"_She planned this_, she knew I would come here, to try and stop her, and I bet you anything she will _use_ Emma to get to me," Grahame said slamming his non-injured hand on the desk in front of him. "I have to stop her." He said.

"And how, may I ask again, are you going to do that?" Sam asked him.

A moment's pause hung in the air.

"I have an idea, but," Grahame sighed heavily, took a deep breath for which he would need, and said, "I don't want to use it, but I may have no choice."

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say here but keep those reviews coming to whoever want's to review, and give their thoughts on the story.

See you either next Saturday or Sunday.

SoulVirus.


	15. Chapter 14

******A/N: **I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Only four more chapters left of this story…I know, four, can you believe it? Anyway, expect a sudden twist in this chapter; you will know what I mean by that when you come across it.

**In Response: **To LadyLuly, thanks again for the review, though I was not sure what you were on about with the gender rule thing. Anyway, thanks again for the review.

In addition, I know people are reading my stories but **are not** reviewing, but it only takes a few seconds to review, doesn't have to be a long review, just a short sentence one what you thought about the story or chapter in question.

Anyway, onto the chapter.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 14**

As night dwindled on into the morning, which brought a blood red lit sky, Grahame and Sam went for a walk, it was Sam's idea to have a walk and clear Grahame's head a little.

"So this idea that you have in store for getting rid of Jennet, what is it?" Sam asked, but Grahame never said anything, his mind was still focused on how to save Emma, now that Jennet had tried to lay a finger on her. Was there a way to save Emma? If there was he needed to find a way to save her and find it fast. But how long did Emma have on this earth? Or was Jennet too focused now on Grahame to even worry about any other child? He needed to know these things.

They strolled into Crythin Gifford as the sun desperately tried its best to get a view of the village and bring some comfort and warmth before the clouds came and covered the whole sky.

"I am sorry about what happened to your family, I shouldn't have asked, I feel as if I have pushed you to finding out why you were so…withdrawn I suppose from ever talking about your past." Sam said he felt guilty now that he had asked Grahame what had happened in his past to become a Paranormal Investigator; he should have kept his mouth shut and not said anything.

"Don't be, you weren't to know, these things happen, I was just in the right place at the right time. My family were in the wrong place at the wrong time. These things happen because they must, I suppose." Grahame said, in Sam's eyes he seemed somewhat fine – if that was the appropriate word for it – after telling his story of what happened to him that night, the night he lost his parents.

"What did your sister look like?" Sam asked him.

Grahame smiled lightly. "She was young, 8 years of age when she died. Callie, she had blonde hair. Her eyes like blue sapphire diamonds. I though the world of her. She wanted to be a nurse when she grew up," Grahame laughed. "What kind of an eight year old girl wants to be a nurse?" he asked himself. "If it made her happy, it made her happy, despite what my parents thought of her choice of what she wanted to be when she grew up."

They walked down a lane that lead into Crythin Gifford.

"There were times," Grahame said to Sam, "when there was a thunderstorm, Callie would always come into my room and sleep for the night. When the storm passed, she would sneak back into her room and act like nothing had happened. My father was sometimes strict about my sister coming into my room to sleep during a thunderstorm." A smile broke upon his face that suddenly faded into a gloom.

"You must miss her." Sam said to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Every day," Grahame stopped walking and looked to the floor where he shed a tear that fell and made a faint _plop_ on the ground. "Not just my sister, but my parents. People say you move on eventually, though no one ever does, there will always be a part of you that never fully heals when you lose someone. You never ever truly move on, you just make yourself believe that you can, after some time, you tell yourself that you have moved on and you begin to trust in yourself that you have left the past behind. But the past has a way of returning to your life in some shape or form."

Grahame sighed and breathed heavily. The wounds of his past never did heal, he kept telling himself that he had moved on, but a huge gaping hole that should not have been a whole in his life remained there and forever will until his death.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

As they walked into the village centre, a small crowd had gathered and were talking rather quietly. This caught both Sam's and Grahame's attention, both of them walked over and demanded to know what was going on.

A shy timid man approached them. He was wearing a filthy miner's cap that he took off and held it to his chest to which then he faced Grahame. "Please forgive us sir." He said in a Scottish accent. "But a few hours ago, we just…" he seemed too scared to even mention what happened.

"What is it?" Grahame said pressing for an answer.

"Well sir, you see, Mr. Damien gathered together a mob, and we, well sir, we marched upon Eel Marsh house."

"You did what?" Grahame said appalled.

The man explained everything that had happened, from the death of the three men to those who walked away and to those who carried on up to Eel Marsh house.

"They were going to burn down the house see, Mr. Damien wanted to teach Jennet a lesson, he was hoping that burning down the house will stop her in her tracks and prevent her from killing our children."

"That stupid man," Grahame said infuriated. "What _is_ he thinking?"

"Will burning down Eel Marsh house solve anything?" Sam asked him.

"No," he instantly said. "Burning a building won't do anything at all. Jennet is only here because she is using her anger and jealousness to force herself to remain _in_ _this_ world. We need to get up to the house and stop Mr. Damien from doing something drastic. Though I fear we may already be too late."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Sam sped up the road in his automobile, Grahame holding on for dear life. "You think Jennet will attack them?" he asked.

"She has already killed three people, and she tried to kill me as well back at the church, I wouldn't be surprised if her mode and methods of killing have now moved onto adults."

This shook Grahame slightly. The thought that Jennet now killing adults as opposed to children just meant that now she was capable of anything.

"Why move onto killing adults?" Sam said, he was now confused, not mention sacred for his own life.

"She must be getting desperate in trying to be rid of me, Mr. Damien is just a fool who has gotten in the way, and getting rid of his mob will be easy for Jennet. Those who left were smart. Imagine it: Jennet kills off all men in Crythin Gifford, leaving the women to fend for themselves, Jennet kills the women of Crythin Gifford leaving the children all alone, Jennet gets her heart desire,"

"The children," Sam said. Grahame nodded.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Grahame said to him.

Sam increased speed, Grahame saw the trees pass his windows, they were but green and grey blurs. Grahame wanted to get there quickly and Sam wanted to make sure he did get there quickly.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Sam drove and came slowly to a halt.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked looking through the front window. He brought the car to a stop. Both he and Grahame quickly stepped out from the automobile and looked down the path of Nine Line's Causeway.

Littered along the path were a series of bodies, all lying motionless in the path. Some looked unharmed and unscathed, whilst others looked completely battered and covered in blood.

"My god," Sam said, he turned to look at Grahame who was looking out into the marsh.

Grahame saw a group of bodies lying face down in the mud, slowly being eaten away as their bodies sank deeper and deeper into the mud.

"Holy…" Sam said looking at the sight he saw through his green eyes.

"_Jennet!_" Grahame fumed.

"You think she did this?" Sam asked in a non-belief way.

"Of course she did." Grahame walked up to one of the men, knelt down and rolled the body over, the man's neck was broken and his fists were raw and bloodied with parts of the skin broken and hanging off in some places. He examined the body before moving onto another one.

Most of the men had similar bruises on their hands, he came to conclusion that a battle went on here, a vicious mob fight perhaps. "I don't think Jennet killed these people by herself," Grahame said.

Sam looked at him, awaiting more to his theory.

"There is nothing paranormal about this lot, because this lot beat themselves to death."

"They fought themselves?" Sam asked. "Why?" he was confused, baffled by what Grahame had deduced.

"I said that Jennet has powers of persuasion, she must have inflicted something on these people which caused them to fight each other,"

"Hallucination you mean?" Sam asked, it sounded plausible.

"Maybe," replied Grahame. "But unless we can find someone who has hopefully survived, maybe we can paint a picture on what has happened here. If someone has survived maybe we can find a clue on how to put an end to Jennet for good,"

"I thought you already found a way to finish her off?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I have, but I am not keen on using it, what I have in mind I don't want to use unless I have to,"

"And what is this idea of yours?" Sam asked again hoping that Grahame will share his plan for getting rid of Jennet.

"We need to keep looking to see if anyone has survived." Grahame said getting up and looking among the bodies, he kept refraining from telling Sam what his plan for getting rid of Jennet was.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

It taken all but half an hour for Grahame and Sam to find any survivors of whatever happened on the Nine Lines Causeway, but hope dwindled as each body turned up fruitless.

"This is hopeless," Sam said to Grahame. "We should give up,"

"There are more people left to check, keep looking." Grahame called to him further up the path.

Sam sighed in frustration, but he knew that Grahame was right, maybe somewhere amongst the bodies, someone was still trying to cling to life.

Sam walked in and out of the bodies, searching with a keen eye to see if anyone was still alive.

His back was turned when something gripped his ankle, he span around to see a man wheezing spitting out blood from his mouth. "Sssss…sssss…sssss…" the man was trying to say something.

"Over here!" called Sam.

Grahame rushed over and knelt down to the man's side.

"It's Mr. Damien," Sam said. "We should get him back to the village."

"You go ahead; I'm staying here in case anyone else is alive."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Sam asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me," Grahame told him.

"What if Jennet comes along?"

"Then," Grahame said thinking. "I'll just have some fun while I am at it," he smiled cockily.

Sam pulled a face, carried Harold back to his automobile while Grahame continued his search for more survivors that was littered across the Nine Lives Causeway.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Back at the Gifford Arms, Sam sat down next to Harold Damien, his eyes wide in shock still. Not even the whiskey or a pint of Ale seemed to sooth his nerves. He was shaking uncontrollably; Sam had to steady his grip when he took a sip of his whiskey.

"The cries they made, the shrieks, the shouts…those god unearthly screams that sounded like wailing banshees in the night," Harold's voice quaked. "I led those people to their deaths, _me_, and all because of that stupid slut of a Ghost, Jennet." Harold said looking at a spot on the table.

"Mr. Damien, you must not blame yourself, Jennet is far much to blame here than you, she used you, tempted you to go up to the house, she wanted exactly what she wanted you to do, and that was to fall into her plan and trap."

"And I fell for it," he said in but a whisper. "I fell for it hook line and sinker."

Sam sighed.

"I should have just allowed Grahame to do his job, why _didn't I_ just listen to him, if _I_ had listened to him, none of this would have happened." Harold moaned.

"Listen, Grahame will put this right, and no sooner will you see that you had no part in those others who killed themselves. That was Jennet, _not_ you! Do you understand?"

Slowly, Harold nodded his head thrice.

Sam ordered another round hoping to drown Harold's grief from him.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame returned some mere two hours after, where he saw Sam and Harold sitting at the far side of the Tavern, with them was a young black haired girl; this had to be none other than Harold's wife who had her arms wrapped around him.

Sam saw Grahame standing by the entrance, got up and walked over to him.

"How is he?" Grahame asked.

"Still a bit shaken," Sam replied. "I don't think I have ever seen anyone more guilt ridden before in my life,"

Grahame nodded in retrospect to what Sam just said.

"Did you find anyone else alive?"

Grahame nodded gloomily. He ran his hands through his thick black hair, he noticed small specs of dandruff fall helplessly to the floor, he hadn't had a haircut, nor a bath or shower for…in fact he couldn't remember when he last had a bath, or a shave for that matter.

"Most of the villagers are sending teams with carts and horses up to Nine Lives Causeway before the tide comes in and washes the bodies away to sea. I moved as many as I could off the path, some had already sank into the boggy marsh, there was nothing I could do for them,"

"No trouble from Jennet then?"

Grahame shook his head while sticking out the bottom of his lip. "She didn't seem to bother with me when I was moving the bodies, nor did I see her, which was odd in itself. I would have thought she would at least make an attempt to attack me or something unholy."

"Just be glad she didn't." Sam said. Grahame seconded his notion.

"I feel sorry for the women who have lost their children and now their husbands." Grahame said.

"Just by looking at the number of deaths, that must be quarter of the men here who have now been killed." Sam said calculating the number of deaths in the village. "How many more until Jennet wipes us out?"

"I am hoping she won't, but she is forcing my hand to use the…the thing I that want to use to stop her in her tracks," Grahame said whispering.

"You never told me how you are going to get rid of her,"

Grahame looked at him darkly. "I didn't say I was going to get rid of her, I said stop her in her tracks," Grahame corrected Sam. He said nothing more after this. "What did you find out from him?" Grahame said thrusting his head in the direction of Harold and his wife.

"Well," Sam began before he swallowed in a lungful of air. "Apparently most of the men left after three men died, which we already knew of course, and then shortly after most of the men left, Harold mentioned those who were left started seeing things that apparently played tricks on their eyes. They said that they saw black masses all around, some say they saw Jennet, others claimed they saw the children that Jennet killed. Then without any warning, the remaining mob just went berserk and started beating and killing each other, violently."

"So Jennet can make people see what she wants them to see," Grahame said amused. "Clever, also clever of her to make use of those black masses as well, "

"You mentioned seeing black masses, what are they?" Sam asked.

"I thought they were Jennet, but its power more than anything, a malevolent force, conjured up by Jennet, an effective way to get rid of someone if you don't want your hands drenched in blood or are too lazy to even bother kill yourself." Grahame replied. "She relies too much on her power than anything else lately, back at the church all she hand to do was point at a beam and wham, I get crushed, but not enough to kill me,"

"I am surprised you managed to survive that," Sam said to him smiling.

"Guess I have someone watching over me," Grahame said. Sam cocked his head to the side slightly confused. "I will tell you another time. But right now I need a drink,"

"Allow me to get if for you." Sam said walking up to the bar and ordering a pint of Ale for himself and Grahame.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Together Grahame and Sam sat down drinking their drinks from filthy looking mugs with frothy looking ale. Though the ale tasted sweet and bitter, it was surprisingly a real pick-me-up for Grahame who wasn't one to take to alcohol or any type of liquor.

"My son Nicholas would have been about the same age as Arthur's son, roughly, give or take two or three years. I remember before this whole ordeal happened, I and Elisabeth were just so happy, we always wanted a child, and Nicholas was so…he was perfect when Elisabeth gave birth to him. We honestly felt as if we had been blessed." Sam took a huge gulp of his Ale, and from that one gulp, Grahame saw the drink taking its effect instantly, he saw his hazel green eyes droop, and his voice slurred. "B-but before all this killing of c-children, I just regarded it as s-s-supetitious n-nonsense,"

His voice became slurred that Grahame had a hard time working out what he was saying, he did however noticed that Sam pronounced 'superstitious' wrong, but that was the drink talking.

"t-then," Sam said taking another gulp of his ale. "Jennet came along and took him from me; he was j-just on the beach with a friend and they s-say that the tide caught 'em off guard. B-But I know it was Jennet."

Grahame continued to listen to him.

"S-sometimes, I cry myself to sleep because of what happened to N-nicholas, even when Elisabeth says he shpeaks frew her, I can shometimes…feel as iff, I can feel him around me too." slurred Sam.

"And I think you need to take it easy on the ale. Come on let's get you home," Grahame said getting up and walking around the other side of the table to him. During that short moment, Grahame had never seen Sam speak about his son like this, nor how much he seemed to miss him.

As Grahame helped Sam up, his ears caught the attention of some people outside. He sat Sam back down. "Keep an eye on him," Grahame shouted at the barman behind the bar. Grahame quickly rushed out of the tavern and followed most of the crowd to the square.

"What is going on?" he asked one of the many villagers.

"There is some child threatening to cut their throat,"

"_Shit!_" Grahame said and he sped off, pushing past some of the villagers, desperately trying to get to this unknown child who was mere moments away from slitting their own throat, most likely under the control of Jennet.

Soon Grahame arrived in the square where a crowd was already circled around the child, but Grahame couldn't see the child. Murmurs filled his ears, and his desperation to get to the centre and stop this child killing themselves from the grip of Jennet churned in his stomach as bile was beginning to form within him.

Finally breaking his way through the walls of fat, small and stinky villagers Grahame breached the centre. There he saw a young girl, a knife placed firmly to her neck. Grahame edged a bit closer, and saw standing behind her, Jennet.

There was something odd about Jennet's appearance, she did not have her veil over her face, it was folded over the back of her head. Her pale face was like that of a flesh living ghost with piercing black lifeless eyes, like an abyss. But what was more startling and uncomforting to Grahame was that Jennet appeared to be smiling at him, her white pale lips stretched into the most evil and darkest smile he had ever seen.

Jennet panned her head suddenly towards the young girl; everyone in square looked at Grahame and the young girl.

But when he got a very good look at the girl, his heart thumped against his ribcage so hard, that he was sure his heart was going to break his rib cage altogether.

Grahame felt himself breathe heavily, and like a balloon he inflated and deflated.

"_Don't, you dare!_" Grahame warned Jennet before his eyes settled on Emma, her face transfixed into a trance like state.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, that was the twist, so what is going to happen? You will find out in the next chapter, which will be next Sunday, as I seem to be uploading more frequently on a Sunday, so see you then.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **I got the shock of my life a few days back, as I always check up on my stories on who is reading them and that, the reviews for this story jumped from 29 to 41 within a day, and all those reviews is due to one person who I shall thank in a minute.

I on the other hand found this chapter to be quite a challenge, you will find out why soon enough, and feel free to say whatever you want at the end of the chapter in the review box.

**In Response:** to **LadyLuly** thanks again for the review, in answer to your review, well, you get your answer this chapter.

To **DarknessBloodAngel**, thank you so much for all the reviews you sent me, thanks to you my review count for this story shot up from 29 to 41; in return, I shall have to read one of your stories now as a thank you.

No sign on **Anera527** recently, probably busy, then again aren't we all. Hoping you are okay and well **Anera527**.

Right, enough ranting, on with the story.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 15**

His fears had now been brought before him, and it was being shown in front of crowded residents, which was taking it a step too far.

Grahame's brown eyes were moving from Emma to Jennet with rapid pace. "_Let her go!_" Grahame shouted.

Jennet shook her head slowly. She may have been afraid of him, but now she had him right she needed him.

"Your battle is with me, not Emma, let her go!" Grahame warned.

"You think you can stop me, Grahame Kipps!" Emma said. Something in her voice did not sound right, it did not sound like Emma, though it was spoken from her mouth. Grahame had grown accustomed to hearing Emma's voice, it had a slight edge of courage, bravery and valour to it, the tone that Grahame heard from it now was…soft, malevolent…pure evil. It was the voice of Jennet, though Emma's voice was being used.

"Oh!" Grahame said amusingly. "Using her as a translator are you? Lip synchronizing is it? Nicholas does that when he is speaking through Elisabeth, picked it up from him did you?" Grahame said throwing as many questions after question as he could to stall Jennet from doing…Grahame did not want to think ahead.

"You are brave, smart, but foolish," Jennet's voice said coming from Emma's mouth.

"Oh, believe me, I am not foolish, _you_ are the one who is foolish, you shouldn't have killed my cousin, then _we_ wouldn't be having this problem of me and you bumping into each other all the time."

"Alice did this, she took _my_ child–"

"Yes, your sister and her husband took your child because you were mentally unstable, you demanded your sister to bring him back but one night a disastrous accident happened. Nathaniel died on the marsh just short of your house. Your sister and her husband left him for dead. Or maybe they actually _did_ try and save him, I do not know, but you shouldn't be doing this, killing children, if you want to take it up on someone, you should be taking it up with your dead sister!"

"What _use_ is she when she is dead?" the possessed Emma asked.

"You're a Ghost, a being of incredible power, you could just use your power to torture her in the Netherworld, and wouldn't that be easier? Punish Alice for all eternity and her husband. Look at these children," now Grahame was talking directly to Jennet herself, though to the residents around him, it just looked like he was talking to himself, though they clearly knew he was talking to her.

"Look at the children Jennet; they have done no harm, what harm could they possibly be to you?" Grahame asked.

Jennet's Ghostly black eyes looked around the whole of the square, where she saw children nestled closely to their parents. "You cut their lives short, and for what, for vengeance, jealousy, to prove a point?" Jennet listened to what Grahame was saying. "Are you really that cold, that evil, that mentally unstable that you cannot let go of the past and accept it?"

Jennet's eyes for the first time in so very long, shed a tear, not her usual weeping, it was an actual tear of sadness, and if Grahame was mistaken – though he was sure he was not – he swore he saw proper sadness in her eyes, and for that brief moment, evil had suddenly vanished from her eyes, possibly her soul.

"It's okay to be angry at Death, Jennet. You are not the only one who has lost a child; others have lost children before you were born, before you were even conceived. You are not the only one who feels like this, but killing children, because of vengeance and any other matter…is inhuman and ungodly in its own right. I can see you are not only just killing for vengeance, but you are killing to prove a point, and _I_ think that point has been proven, don't you?"

Jennet's eyes seemed to stray off into thought. Had the village really understood Jennet's point in what she was doing? Had she really gotten through to them? She didn't know.

"Just accept everything that has happened. Do _not_ hold a grudge against what has happened, but use it for your own benefit. Use it to try and make a better life, use it as a reminder for past mistakes. Use it against Alice and her husband if you must, but _stop_ with the killings, these people do not need to live in fear of you anymore, move on and start anew. Unless you would rather be known forever as Jennet, the scorned-jealous-pitiful-no-good-for-nothing-evil-devil known as The Woman in Black for all eternity, do you? And I doubt Hell itself would want you lurking in its domains for eternity either. It's up to you know Jennet, what do you want, for this to stop? Or to live forever with the fact that nothing will make up for the fact that Alice and her husband were the ones who left Nathaniel, your son, to die?"

Jennet took her time to answer, a deathly silence swept through the whole village, the wind seemed to stop whistling, the breathing of the villagers were held within their own bodies, the crows and trees remained silent and still as Jennet made her decision.

As what felt like eternity passed, Jennet raised her head and looked at Grahame, she smiled at him, but it wasn't a majestic smile. Grahame knew that look, the evil in her had returned.

"I. WILL. _NEVER_. FORGIVE!" Her voice said as it came blasting out of Emma's mouth.

The knife in which Emma held against her own throat, moved quickly across her neck.

Grahame's face lost all colour, not even white could sustain the sudden shock that ran through him like electricity. Right there and then, everything stopped, time, age, cause and defect, everything just paused.

Grahame felt like the epicentre of an explosion, and everywhere he looked, the faces of the villagers, their faces contorted and shaped in repulsion, alarm, distress, to turning back to look at Jennet who smiled continuously at him. His eyes returned to Emma, the knife now was ending its journey across her neck where a black mark that slowly seeped with red blood oozed through the wound.

Time slowed…then continued to move on.

Emma collapsed to the floor. Her descent was quick but slow at the same time, and like a earth cracking shudder, Grahame felt her body slam to the floor causing the floor to shake and ripple all around him.

Grahame broke into a run. He ran straight over to Emma but stopped short as his legs gave way under him, forcing him to crawl over to Emma.

The whole crowd gasped, some women screamed, some cried. The men just looked on in shock, and paleness.

Grahame had reached Emma, he lifted her head, and he stared deep into her now blue lifeless eyes. Blood continued to pour from the huge gash around her neck from where she slit her own throat. Her blood had found its way onto Grahame's hands.

"No, no, no, not you, _a-anyone b-but y-you…_" Grahame found it hard to breath; tears flooded his eyes causing his vision to become blurred. He could not breathe through his nose as it was now blocked with mucus.

His hands were shaking. "Emma, _n-not y-you_…" Grahame hiccupped. "_A-anyone_ but…!"

Grahame felt absolutely lifeless, he felt so empty, shock – if he could call it shock – sadness – though not what he would call sadness – all the emotions that one goes through when they have seen death or lost a love one, seemed to have left him, his mind seemed to want to spare him the pain of Emma's death.

Jennet was still present, and she watched Grahame cry like a child, a baby over a dead girl's lifeless body.

Grahame buried his head as he cradled Emma's body. He lifted his head to look at Jennet, and then she signed to him.

Her sign to him was, "_Funny how people keep dying around you, isn't it, Grahame?_"

She smiled at him and proceeded to walk away.

Grahame laid Emma on the floor and kissed her forehead gently like a loving father putting his daughter to bed for the last time.

Anger began to vent from him, so much anger that he felt not human anymore, he felt like a demon more than anything with the anger that was now brewing up inside him and was ready to be unleashed upon the world like a raging volcano about to blow its top. Just in a fraction of a second, the only emotion that was present in him now was complete and utter anger.

"_Jennet!_" he called to her with such dander.

Jennet stopped in her wake. In the calling of her name, Jennet shook with fear; somewhere deep in Grahame's voice was a tone that she had not heard of felt before. It was the tone that caused her entire ghostly form to fizz and waver slightly with the wind.

Grahame got up to face her. "_Look at me!_" he said to her, her back to him.

The tone in his voice was not evil and not good. It held no emotion to it.

Jennet turned around slowly, and before she knew it, she was facing Grahame, his face droopy and his eyes were blotched red from his crying. Jennet was far paler than usual, and Grahame saw and knew that she was afraid; she had made a big mistake, the mistake that could cost her dearly. Grahame grinned devilishly at her.

Jennet had always felt safe even in her ghostly form, she knew that she couldn't be touched or laid a finger on, but now with Grahame in her midst, she actually feared for her own existence.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Grahame vented. "And now you have just brought a whole lot of worse things on your head,"

There was fear in her eyes that Grahame scoffed and smirked at.

"Now then Jennet, time for fun and games are over, it is time we sat down and talked things through…see you at the house!" Grahame said to her.

With this Jennet vanished, leaving Grahame staring at the spot where Jennet had been, and standing in the centre with a dead adopted girl and residents of Crythin Gifford all looking at him.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Night had fallen, and Emma's body was now lying covered in a white sheet at the bottom of the cold tavern in the Gifford Arms which now served as a morgue for those who died previously.

Whilst back at the Daily's home, Grahame held a glass of whisky in his hand, his grip tightened over the glass which shattered in his hand, drenching his non bandaged hand, luckily this time, he didn't cut himself.

He went over to the counter poured himself yet another glass of whiskey, brought the glass to his lips before throwing it towards the furthest wall where the glass shattered into shards. Grahame picked up the whole glass whiskey bottle and threw it the nearest wall before he flipped over the table causing all contents, cups of glasses and other assortments of objects on the table which went crashing and smashing to the floor with rage.

He unleashed an ungodly scream towards the heavens, cursing God and its angels, and even cursing Jennet for her stupidity to allow him to help her.

Sam – who was now sober – came rushing into the room to settle him down before he caused any more damage.

"Grahame," Sam said grabbing him on the arms and forcing him to face him. "Grahame, look at me, LOOK AT ME!"

Grahame looked into his green hazel eyes.

"Listen, I am sorry about what happened, but this, throwing a fit, isn't going to help, it never does. When Nicholas died I…I suffered the same effect that you are going through now,"

"I promised myself that I would look after her, I was meant…" Grahame sobbed.

"It is always a parent's burden to protect our child, even when we try to protect our children, we have to face the fact that we cannot always be there to save or protect them. I wasn't there to save Nicholas, I couldn't save your cousin, and your cousin couldn't save Joseph. We have to accept that as parents, we _cannot_ always be around to look after _our_ children," Sam reasoned.

Grahame breathed heavily, and he collapsed onto the floor.

"How did she…?" Grahame wanted to know how Emma left the house.

"Archer was looking after her when, Jennet must have made her way here knocked him out, and took control of Emma. Elisabeth was out at that time, sleeping, she took some pills to help her sleep,"

Grahame sighed heavily. He stood up; where he had got this strength he had no idea.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I have _had_ enough," Grahame whispered.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Jennet has just crossed the line. Now there is no force on heaven or earth, or hell for that matter, which can save her from me!"

"What are you going to do, Grahame?"

"Do what I should have done in the first place: stop her in her tracks!"

Sam watched him leave the room, he pursued after him, and he heard the front door slam shut.

Sam threw the door open, he saw Grahame jump into his vehicle, he looked to the side table that was placed just inside the doorway, Grahame had taken his keys. The vehicle gave a jolt and Grahame reversed the car out of the drive and down the pebbled path and out of sight.

"_Archer!_" Sam called. "Archer, make yourself scarce!"

Archer came running into the entrance hall. "How may I assist you sir?"

"Requisition a vehicle or a horse and cart; just find me something to will get me up to Eel Marsh House,"

"But the tide–"

"_Just do it!_" Sam ordered. Archer taken aback by what Sam just said, bowed and made off trying to find any means of transportation that will get him up to Eel Marsh house as soon as possible, running was out of the question, Sam would have lost all energy if he ran, he was not that athletic.

But right now he was far concerned about Grahame and what he was going to do up at Eel Marsh House to be concerned about his health at the moment. He knew that Grahame was upset, though he had never seen anyone as upset when they lost a child as Grahame, Grahame was upset yes, but he wasn't exactly mourning or grieving, he was angry, and he was going to take his anger out on Jennet. Sam knew that anger held consequences, even after the death of child or a loved one.

But Sam knew Grahame well enough now, he knew he had lead a difficult life, he knew that he had seen countless of deaths, he knew he had grieved many times, and that he knew that Grahame was used to it, however this was different. Emma meant something to Grahame in a way that Sam could never understand. Adopting Emma meant more than the world to him, and he had been a father figure for only a short amount of time, maybe that was why Grahame had shot off in a hurry, to get Jennet to pay for what she did in not allowing him any time to become a parent.

Sam also knew that Grahame's wife was expecting a child, how this tied into Grahame stopping Jennet he did not know exactly. Seeing Grahame leave so suddenly meant that being left alone, without anyone to look out for him in case he did something stupid, Grahame could end up endangering himself, or maybe even worse: get himself killed.

Sam had to be with him, he had to look for him, and needed to leave quickly. Grahame's life may already be in danger the more he waited for Archer to find a means of transport.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, I know, and now I shall await your reviews on what you thought of this chapter, which I am dreading by the way.

Reviews would be nice, and by nice I mean _nice_, please be nice :S

Anyway, see you next Sunday that is if I am still alive. He he he…oh boy.

SouVirus.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **We get to see the full wrath of Jennet's power in this chapter as I bring you Part 1 of 2 of the ultimate battle between Grahame and Jennet.

**In Response: **to **LadyLuly**, **Anera527** and **DarknessBloodAngel**, I got the reactions I was looking for when I killed off Emma, trust me, I did not want to kill her, but I had to. Anyhoo, thank you for your reviews, and to answer you dying questions on: Will Emma be a ghost? What will happen to Grahame's unborn child? What is this plan of his for Jennet? And any other dying questions you have asked recently, most of these questions you will find out in this chapter, depending on what your question was, the others…in the last two chapters remaining. **TWO! TWO!**

Well, enough of me and onto the chapter.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 16**

With the sky getting darker and darker, Grahame noticed very little of his surroundings as he drove as fast as he could – almost as if his life was nearing its end – up to Eel Marsh house. What was surprising to him was that he could drive the automobile that Sam had driven countless of times.

He remembered very little with about drive through the lanes and across Nine Lives Causeway, which was now body free. Grahame slammed on the accelerator before coming to a skidding halt where the automobile swerved and almost toppled over. He threw open the car door and slammed it tight behind him and looked up the path of overgrown branches and bushes.

He sighed, narrowed his eyes and walked up the path which seemed to shiver in the wind and crumble to dust from the slight touch of his skin. If Grahame didn't know any better, it seemed that the whole of the path and trees and branches before him were scared to death of him for what he was about to do.

Soon the path before him branched out and separating him from the house where Jennet lived was the overgrown patch of grass. As he walked slowly across the overgrown patch of grass, a soft blow of wind blew at him, shivery and spine tingling.

Grahame looked around half expecting to see Jennet standing behind him – or somewhere close by. However, she was nowhere near. Grahame turned to face back at the front of the house where standing by the single doorsteps were the pale ghost children that Jennet had killed previously. Emma was one of them. He shed a tear for her.

Seeing her as one of Jennet's collection, really got to him, it did not sit well to see Emma as some sort of trophy forever trapped in limbo, in an existence between life and death, words failed Grahame as he tried to sum up in one word how he felt seeing Emma now a part of Jennet's collection.

Grahame looked up at the many windows and saw Jennet looking down upon him. Grahame narrowed his eyes and gave Jennet a full evil smile, one that rivalled that of her evil smiles that she gave once in a while.

Grahame walked towards the steps of the front door of the house. Before he stepped onto the stone step, he turned to face Emma and said. "I am going to avenge you."

Emma's ghost said nothing, but smiled at him.

"All of you." he said them. "I am going to avenge all of you, and that's a promise, you deserve to rest in peace, not suffer" with that he ascended the stone steps which now felt like more of a series of steps that one would find in a house. He hadn't been back to the house in while and he seemed to have forgotten what the house and its foundations looked like, moreover he felt somewhat puny and small, and he felt as if he was going into a giant's house more than that of a haunted house.

In the short time that passed – which in Grahame's view felt like eternity – he reached the top steps, the glares of the children burrowing into the back of his skull. He turned back to face them, the looks on their faces telling him to put an end to Jennet, their eyes were practically begging him to get her to let them move on rather than to be left alone on this earth instead of being trapped like flies in a spider's web.

For one last time, his eyes set on Emma and, instantly he thought of what life would have been like had he stopped Jennet and taken Emma back to London to be with Ffion, his wife. Emma Kipps, it had a ring to it. He wondered what life would have been like had Emma survived and lived out her entire life with him as his adopted daughter. He would never find out now.

Now was the time to meet the killer who took away that life from Emma, and from him.

He knew how he was going to stop Jennet, and he held nothing back.

This was not to avenge his brother's death anymore; it was revenge, _his_ revenge, his revenge for seeing too many people die, his parent's, his cousin, his adopted daughter, his revenge against death. If death _wasn't_ going to leave him alone, then retaliation was now a compulsory reason, starting with Jennet was a good place to start his revenge, and he was going to get it.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

_He came! _Jennet thought to herself. _But, he wasn't meant to. He wasn't meant to come!_

Looking down from the window at Grahame, she saw at the front door the children that she had killed and kept against their will. She was hoping that Grahame would leave Crythin Gifford and leave her alone to do her work, or maybe even commit suicide, but no, here he was, walking up to the door.

She had always felt in control, and she always felt like a winner, she could do anything she wanted, and she got what she wanted. She found that scaring people was easy; she even found that Arthur was easy to scare and yet she managed to get rid of him pretty easily, too easily in fact. But now there was Grahame, and he was nothing like she expected him to be. He was different. He was…impossible to comprehend or even predict.

She knew he was a paranormal investigator, as of late however, she was not so sure what kind of paranormal investigator. She had met his match with Grahame quite a few times; he had talked to her when no other person would have. He seemed to figure out her powers of influence and mind tricks, he was clever, far too clever, in fact he was brilliant, and yet, in her eyes, he seemed to be winning.

Even now she felt as if she was losing the battle with him, and it was just now a never ending fight or war between them, one where neither could win nor lose, just a pointless battle between two fractions of beings on earth: a Human and a Ghost locked in a never ending war.

_What have I done?_ Jennet thought to herself. She had killed Emma and now she was realizing that that was a mistake to have even made. She had no idea that it would cause Grahame to come back to the house and confront her in…whatever it was he had in mind.

If he was here to stop her, maybe even kill her, if he had knowledge to kill a ghost permanently, wiping her from existence, she had to stop him, kill him if necessary. She had to prepare herself, take arms as it were. But then again, she had all the power she needed.

She heard the front door click and squeak open.

Grahame was now in the house.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

He peeped through the door and into the dark, dusty, cobwebbed home of Eel Marsh house for what he hoped was for the last and final time.

_This was it_, he thought to himself, _the final showdown_.

The door continued its journey to open itself wide. Grahame took his last step by entering into the entrance hall of Eel Marsh house. Behind him he could still see the children that Jennet had killed. The door closed on its own accord, and Grahame's eyes remained on Emma's ghost as the door closed shut quietly in front of him.

Grahame breathed out slightly, took a quick look around and made his plan on how he was going to stop Jennet. He was surprised that she was not in the entrance hall to meet him. It didn't take him long that the only place he would find and could speak to Jennet would be the nerve centre of the house, and that would be Nathaniel's room. He deduced that after his brief stay at the house that Jennet was highly attached to this room.

Making his way upstairs and across the landing towards the room, where the door was left wide open, Grahame took his time, cautiously looking over his back so as to not expect to be sneaked upon by Jennet.

Within moments, he was at the door of Nathaniel's room, he peered inside. Again he expected to see Jennet standing in the room, the room where she took her own life.

Grahame looked around, he entered, and, not thinking or worrying about the consequences, he sat down in the black rocking chair that was placed in front of the window.

There he sat gently rocking himself back and forth in the darkness, looking at most times out of the window where the black sky seemed to be alight briefly with a faint misty white glow from the moons shining surface.

He had no idea what he was doing apart from the fact that he had quite enough of this deranged – if he could call her deranged – spirit from taking children's lives just because she lost her own son. After what his cousin had done to stop her violent killing and reuniting her with her own son and then only to have her take control of Arthur's son to kill him – the end result was having Arthur and his own son killed by a train – played dangerously in the territory of Grahame Kipps's hands.

_And Emma, don't forget Emma!_ His mind yelled at him.

How could he forget Emma?

The only good thing he had to fatherhood was Emma, and she was taken from him. Her throat slit under the powers of Jennet, and that played so close to an eternity of inferno had Grahame been given the power to control the outcome of every single Human, Ghost and Spirits outcome, and Jennet would be tortured for eternity upon end. No, she would be tortured even after all life ended.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

And then there was Jennet, she appeared in the room, and Grahame could sense it, and she watched him, curiously wondering what he had in store. He sat in the dark waiting for something, anything to happen. He sat in the same rocking chair as Jennet would have sat in years ago when she was watching her son sleep.

Jennet, seeing Grahame sitting in her chair was playing dangerously close in her territory.

Jennet waited for the right moment to act, she ran through in her mind the many scenarios of what could happen now that Grahame was here. She didn't want to kill, but she wanted him to suffer.

She thought and thought. _Let's see how this plays out,_ she thought to herself.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

A human and a vengeful spirit at war with each other, Grahame could not even begin to put into words how that would look in the eyes of professional paranormal investigators. All paranormal investigators had to do was investigate the paranormal, report with their surroundings and then find a way to make things better – un-Para normalize them as it was.

The night was dark still and only the pale brightness of the moon brought light through the window of Eel Marsh House, the black spooky white chalky sky seemed to have disappeared, and Grahame sat in Jennet's rocking chair still, hoping that she would show herself to him.

Placed by the door to where Jennet's son would have slept, a monkey with tiny little symbols clanged playfully. Grahame turned his head slowly towards the toy monkey which made nothing but a dreadful and terrible clanging noise.

His vision began to fade to black, but only then did he notice that it was not his eyesight, but the room was going dark. The old curtains were being drawn shut on their own accord.

_WHAM!_

Grahame turned to see that the bedroom door had closed behind him.

He sighed heavily as anger coursed through his entire body. _This is it._

"Ready to talk are we?" Grahame said standing up from the rocking chair. "Jennet!" he said her name violently with spite.

Grahame turned around and saw a shadow, an outlined figure standing in the dark with a black veil placed over her face, Jennet's white grey pale face illuminated in the dark slightly through her dark patterned veil.

Grahame's light blue eyes glistened in the dark as his eyes narrowed at the sight of Jennet – The Woman in Black.

Jennet stared back at him, both of them locked in a staring contest of sorts, not one of them daring to blink.

"You know there is a saying, 'move on, live and forget', I have met many deaths in my time, _so_ many that my eyes have grown accustomed to seeing death no matter where they look. Although I have learnt to live with the deaths of thousands, I can move on from them, I can learn to live and forget those who had died. But, forgetting those who had died is but an insult in my view, basically you're erasing them from history, if you catch my drift."

Jennet watched him and listened attentively, _what is he doing?_

"There is more to live than killing, there more to life than revenge, there is more to life than sulking around in this house thinking that the world revolves around you and that everyone should pity you!"

Grahame walked up to Jennet so that he was nearly face to face with her.

"You think you are the only mother on this earth who had lost a child?" he asked her this question once again that Jennet was starting to get fed up of hearing Grahame ask that question. "You think that you are the only mother to have gone through the whole grieving situation, the whole mourning process, I have been there countless of times, Jennet, and even you couldn't begin to imagine what I have been through!"

Jennet's and Grahame's eyes were close together now. Their noses were inches apart.

"You know what I think of you? You are nothing but a spoilt, twisted, pathetic piece of filth, a slut, a bitch, someone who does not give a damn about others, but cares only for herself. You think you are important, you think _you_ are some sort of God? Well, guess what, you are not, you are _nothing_. Just because you lost a child, you think you can hack yourself off and take it out on others that are so low, so low even for _your_ standard. Look at you, a jealous, spite less tart who thinks that she is the most important person in the world!"

Grahame scoffed.

"You're not important, who'd want to pity you? No one in Crythin Gifford pities you, half of the people beyond the village, nay, the whole world knows who you are, and I doubt they give a rat's arse on if you lost a child or not, to them, you are nothing more than just a story, a myth. Not everyone in the world believes in Ghosts and Spirits. They would bring the killings of children down to…well…let's say psychological reasons rather than paranormal."

Jennet frowned at him; slowly he was starting to make her angry.

"Face it Jennet, no one is going to listen to you. You are not going to get through to anyone, you are not going to prove your point, just give _it_ up!"

Jennet's eyes narrowed at Grahame, her face became almost lifelike. Grahame noticed that her hands were clenched into fists. Grahame backed away slowly. He wasn't fast enough before Jennet punched him in the chest that he was sent back to the far end of the room and landed onto Nathaniel's bed.

Jennet screamed loudly that the bedroom window shattered, she floated towards Grahame her arms outstretched. Grahame luckily managed to swerve around her and sped out of the room.

He ran down the hall Jennet just floating casually behind him.

Grahame quickly opened a door and shut it tight behind him. He found himself inside a dark bedroom, there was a black four poster king sized bed. This must have been the bedroom where Alice and her husband must have slept. He doubted that it belonged with Jennet.

Inside the room, Grahame looked around to see if there was anything for him to use against Jennet, but he knew that fighting a Ghost in combat would be of no use, but he could at least try.

In the room was a small fire, Grahame could just about see it through the dim light that the moon was emitting from outside. There by the fire were a set of pokers and long black steel looking poles that were used to tend to the fire in the room. Grahame walked over and picked one up.

Suddenly the door began to rattle. Quickly Grahame crawled under the bed and waited there, holding and steadying his breath. He could not believe that he had just pissed off a vengeful Ghost who was now determined to kill him off, if that was what Jennet was planning on doing now.

There Grahame saw the door fully open and, there, was the helm of Jennet's black dress. She seemed to walk into the room rather than glide; he heard the footsteps from under her black long dress. He heard her clatter around searching for him. His hand was held firmly onto the poker in his hand.

Silence then merged, Jennet, though Grahame did not know seemed to have left, at least he thought she had left. Grahame remained under the bed. Suddenly there was a massive thud on top of him. Jennet was on top of the mattress, she jumped up and down causing the dust under the bed to fall and cover Grahame whole.

He did his best from coughing or sneezing as the dust flew into his mouth and up his nose.

Something then grabbed his legs and dragged him out from under the bed, looming over him was Jennet, her peach lifelike feature made her even more violent as she stared hard down at Grahame. She screeched loudly at him.

Quickly he got up and jumped over the bed. As Jennet watched him run, she held out her hands, her palms facing towards him. As Grahame ran, a gust of wind whiffed passed him, he saw himself being picked up from the floor and sent crashing through the bedroom door which as he went crashing into it broke off its hinges and landed on the wall on the other side.

Grahame pushed parts of the broken door off him. He got up and threw the poker at Jennet.

The poker flew straight through her abdomen and struck the wall on the other side. Jennet turned to see the poker sticking out of a wall before turning back and smiling rather happily but viciously at Grahame.

Grahame moaned and rolled his eyes. _Stupid, stupid man, _he thought to himself.

Jennet flew towards him, Grahame broke into a run. In mere seconds he was at the end of the hallway and ran down the stairs.

Jennet watched him; she pointed at the wall with all the frames with pictures on them and caused them all to fall on top of Grahame. As Grahame ran down the stairs he slipped at the second but last step and nearly fell flat on his face had it not been for a nearby cabinet which broke his fall.

He looked back up the stairs and saw Jennet standing there, just looking at him.

Grahame quickly ran off to the right and straight into the kitchen, something which he knew was going to be a bad idea.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Jennet had saw Grahame head into the direction of the kitchen.

_Perfect, _she thought. The kitchen was the best place to get rid of Grahame, she knew this.

She floated down the stairs with ease, and made her way briskly into the dark kitchen. She could not see Grahame in sight, he was probably hiding, where she did not know, but she decided to pry and prod around.

What was more peculiar about Grahame was that he was not exactly panicking, at times Jennet could hear the heartbeats of those who saw her, the beatings of their hearts was like music to her ghostly ears, some which she could dance at. But Grahame's was surprisingly steady, in fact it was far too steady that Jennet seemed to have trouble in trying get a fix on where he was.

Her black pupils narrowed into slits as she scanned each and every dark corner of the kitchen. He was in here somewhere.

The kitchen was deadly silent, not even a single twang or twinge of knifes clattered against each other. Her eyes focused on the table top and then moved her focus towards the kitchen cupboards.

Floating with ease across the floor she approached the first cabinet, she squinted her eyes and the doors to the lower row of cabinets opened one by one as she passed, hoping to catch Grahame hiding in one of the dusty and filthy black cabinets that were crawling with spiders and other insects that had made their home there.

She waved her hand along the row of upper cupboards that opened all at once, clattering out from the overheard cupboards and crashing on the floor with a clatter and smash, plates and cups shattered into not shards, but more of dust than smashing into shards.

_Where could he be hiding?_ She thought. There was not much place to hide in the kitchen, so where was he hiding? This puzzled Jennet.

"YARGH!" A fearsome yell caused Jennet to spin around, shooting towards her; a thick blade struck her forehead, through her ghostly skull and out of the back of her head. Not a single scar or blood trickled from the wounds.

Grahame cursed. He kept forgetting that she was not living and that she was a transparent Ghost with no blood flow flowing through her.

Jennet smiled. Her eyes focused on some knives hanging from their hooks.

Grahame saw the glittering sharp knives head straight for him. He dove to the floor quickly just as the knives flew over him.

Grahame broke into a run. Jennet outstretched her hand and clenched it into a fist towards Grahame.

Grahame stopped dead in his tracks before something grabbed him at the scruff of his collar, he felt as if someone had just yanked him off his feet. Glass shattered and a shard struck his cheek. He rolled down some steps before coming to a halt at the base.

Jennet had just used her powers to throw Grahame through the kitchen door window. He staggeringly got up, lightly touched his cut on his cheek and ran around the side of the house towards the back.

As he ran he groaned suddenly, a sharp pain ran across the right side of his stomach. He reached under his white shirt he was wearing and placed his hand on where the pain was. Something warm and sticky spread onto his hand, when he brought his hand back out, his hand was covered in his own red dark blood, the smell of copper and salt ran up his nose.

"_Shit!_" he said to himself. One of the knives must have grazed him, or a shard of glass during his trip through the kitchen door window pierced him. Either way, he was bleeding out.

The backyard, though Grahame didn't see it as that, was dark and gloomy, overgrown grass was seen for miles, Grahame could hide in the grass from Jennet for a while, it might throw her off his scent a bit, and then maybe he could sneak back into the house. He quickly made for a bunch of overgrown reeds. He was losing the battle between her. He needed to get her into the nerve of the house that was Nathaniel's bedroom. He needed to end this, quickly.

He ducked down and waited for Jennet to appear.

* * *

**A/N: **So Grahame dying is a possibility, not saying anything.

Reviews will be nice, and I shall see you next Sunday or maybe sooner depending on if I am feeling up to it.

SoulVirus.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here is the penultimate chapter and the longest chapter by far. So I will keep the Author Notes and that short.

**In Response: **to **DarknessBloodAngel** for your massive review, and as strange as it sounds I like lengthy reviews the longer they are means how much a reader likes the story, well, that is how it goes in my book, but thank you for the review.

And to **LadyLuly**, a lot of questions you have asked me, mainly if Grahame will survive or not, well, the answer will be brought to light in this chapter.

Right I said I was going to keep this short, and now onto part 2 of 2.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Chapter 17**

Jennet floated across the grounds to the back of the house. Grahame was not in sight. She never took it into account that Grahame would use the back garden of her home to hide or use against. But all the same, he was out here somewhere.

She searched along the length of the house, but there was no sign of him.

Grahame saw her and she was heading away from him. He would have gotten up and made a run for the house but the deep wound on the side of his stomach forced him to stay there for a while longer.

He felt lightheaded, he was bleeding out slowly, and he felt as if adrenaline was now taking him over.

With Jennet moving away from him, he staggeringly and in such pain moved along the long grass and back towards the house, keeping his eye on Jennet who seemed preoccupied by looking into a small ditch further up ahead.

Jennet was in fact inspecting a ditch, expecting to see Grahame hiding down there, but the ditch turned up empty handed and that infuriated her.

Continuously she swept through the rest of the massive back garden. After some time she noticed a trail of blood dimly glittering in the moonlight. It was stuck to some long green crumbling long grass. A short step away there was another patch of blood. Jennet moved to that area of the blood-stained grass, before long it dawned on her that Grahame must have cut himself, because she saw his blood trail back towards the house, instantly she followed the blood trail. Sooner or later it would lead back to him, that's if he wasn't dead already.

As she followed the trial back up to the house, she was getting a kind of thrill from this chase, to her it felt as if she was playing a game of hunt and prey, one where Grahame was the prey, and she was the hunter.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame stumbled into the entrance hall, his hands now covered entirely in his own blood. He was pale and he felt so unlike himself. He threw up a couple of times due to the lack of blood that was now emptying from him.

His breathing became shallower. His legs were like jelly and no longer could they hold him up, he fell flat to the floor, his face slamming onto the wooden dusty floorboards. He remembered however that the descent was somewhat slower than he anticipated, the fall was slow but the impact was hard. He struggled to get up, a bruise now formed on his check to where his face smacked the floorboards of the house. He looked on ahead at the front door, his hand reaching out to it, practically willing it to open. Then his arm flopped to the floor and he laid there, his eyes still fixed on the front door.

His eyes became blurry and rather suddenly, darkness was staring at him.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Sam came to a stop in the road just short of the path that led up towards the House. He quickly left the car, leaving it running and ran as fast as he could through the tangled knots of reeds, and up the path towards the house, hoping and praying that Grahame was okay.

As he walked through the bushes and the unrecognizable path that lead towards the house, he heard the faint moaning's of what sounded like sobs from children.

He looked around and saw scattered amongst the breaks in the trees the many children that Jennet had killed during her time as a…whatever it was she considered herself to be.

Sam slowed to see all the children, but pushed their sudden appearances aside and continued to run up to the house, praying that Grahame was fine and dandy.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

A small speck of light appeared through the darkness, dim at first but brightened as it grew and blinded Grahame to the point that it burnt his blue eyes.

A black shadowy figure appeared in front of the bright white light, and streams of majestic lights spread into the darkness that was shrouding Grahame, pushing it back.

The figure in question approached him and coming into view was Arthur, the look on his face was saddened and of guilt.

"You should have listened to me Grahame," he said in a whisper grabbing hold of Grahame and sitting him up right.

Here and now, wherever here and now was, Grahame felt no pain from the wound that was etched across his stomach, but he looked and felt healthy, he felt health and he looked it.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Arthur said, crouching on his legs facing Grahame.

"I wanted to avenge you," Grahame said to him warily.

"Why?"

"I am _tired_ of people dying around me Arthur," Grahame told him. "Everywhere I go, look, people always die around me." he said this almost breathless.

"Is that why you became a paranormal investigator?" Arthur asked so majestically.

Grahame nodded. "I wanted to understand Death, why it chooses the unfortunates and why it always seems to shroud me with misery,"

"Grahame," Arthur said laying a hand on his shoulder ever so lightly. "Just because Death has swept through our family countless of times, does not mean that it wants to make your life a misery," Arthur sat in to his side by and placed his arm around Grahame's shoulder. "The reason why _you_ think Death makes your life a misery, is because you go searching for Death. You are a paranormal investigator, and Death is a part of that job."

"But I am supposed to help Spirits and Ghosts and people to make peace and move on," Grahame rushed as he spoke that time.

"You _can't_ always help people or paranormal beings, Grahame," Arthur sighed. "At least not Jennet,"

"There has to be a way!" Grahame said to him.

"There isn't. Jennet _has_ completely dehumanized herself. She has killed too many children now that her soul is beyond saving." Arthur said to him.

"Then what do _I_ do?" Grahame asked his cousin frustratingly.

"You know what to do, Grahame, you have always known what to do all along," Arthur said to him. "But if you are not sure what to do, then maybe this will convince you otherwise." He leant in to his side and whispered something into his ear. A smile broke upon Grahame's face, a sure sign that Grahame through Arthur was now certain of how to stop Jennet.

Arthur got up and walked backwards from Grahame never taking his eyes off him and continuously smiling at him as he left the blinding light returned and this time wrapped itself around Grahame, comforting him in a warm glow.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

The pain had returned though it felt more like ice, and a mixture of electricity, which was now causing him an irritable itch, before he felt as if he was on fire.

Someone was nudging and shaking him.

"Grahame!" the familiar voice said to him. "Grahame, _are you _alright? Speak to me!"

Sam was now worried that Grahame had left him. His body was just sitting there in entrance hall all alone. A small pool of blood was growing on the floor; Sam put pressure on the wound. Grahame groaned before he yelped at the slightest touch that Sam was doing by applying pressure to him.

"Grahame, oh thank God," Sam said helping him up. "Come, we must get out of here."

"N-no," Grahame said shaking slightly. "I need to s-stop Jennet,"

"You have lost blood Grahame; we need to get you some help,"

"Not until I s-stop Jennet, it is imp-import-ant that I do t-this!"

"And get yourself killed in the process, not bloody likely, we are get–"

Whatever Sam said next Grahame hadn't the faintest idea, he saw him flying through the air and into the study where the door slammed shut after him.

Inside the study, Sam got up and yanked the door open, but it was locked. He started hammering on the door shouting for Grahame to open it and let him out.

In the entrance hall, Grahame turned to look and saw Jennet standing at the foot of the stairs lowering her hand from just throwing Sam across the room and into the study.

Grahame grabbed hold of a cabinet to steady himself. He sighed heavily. "Don't you _ever_ get tired of scaring and killing people?" Grahame asked her. Jennet said nothing. "I'll take that as a no." Grahame said to himself.

He pulled himself along the cabinet and towards Jennet, grunting with effort.

"While you are standing there," Grahame said straining, "pay a-attention to what I have t-to s-say, because b-believe me you are g-going to want t-to l-listen."

Jennet straightened her posture slightly, her hands resting on her stomach, her veil over her face as she watched and listened to Grahame.

"Y-you are a b-bitch," he breathed heavily.

Instantly Jennet's rage stormed through her. She raised her hand and pointed it at Grahame's heart.

"Oh! Stop it!" Grahame said with such vile that he spat along his words. "Really, stop it!"

Grahame etched himself a little closer using anything to help him stand and steady himself.

"I should b-be the one in y-your shoes n-not you!"

Jennet frowned and lowered her hand back to her stomach.

Grahame scrunched up his face, he did not feel so good and he felt as if the adrenaline was now the only thing keeping him alert, but it was diminishing.

"Look at you," he said, "full of a-anger, blood, r-rage, jealousy, wants n-nothing but r-revenge, who on this earth c-could outrank you in what you d-do?" he asked her, though the way he said didn't sound like a question.

Grahame grabbed from a nearby pot a dusty black umbrella which he used to keep himself upright.

"Well, I know who o-outranks you, no, let me r-rephrase that, I _know_ who does outrank you…" Grahame left his words hanging in the air for a few scarce moments, also he felt as if he was getting his strength back slightly also, where this strength came from he did not know, but he was glad it was coursing through him. "_Me!_" he said this with such evil in his voice that it scared Jennet almost. Grahame saw a slight twitch of fear in her eyes as he spoke.

"Seriously though, if you knew my history, you would start to question yourself on why _I_ am not dead and haunting and killing people," this time he spoke without having the trouble of getting his words out of his mouth.

Jennet was confused, what was he on about?

Deciding that she had enough of this foolish game playing, she outstretched her arms wide. Glowing from her feet a dark shadow ran across the floor, and up the walls. It trapped Grahame in a small circle of light.

"_Don't_, _play games_, _with me!_" Grahame seethed.

The black shadow retracted back to the base of Jennet's black shoes. Her arms dropped to her side. She was curious to find out why Grahame was acting so…calm.

"I have lost my e-entire family, there is only me left alive," Grahame said to her, his voice strained as he mentioned his family. Jennet, for the first time in her life, felt sorry for Grahame. "I have lost my sister, my mother, my father, my grandfather and grandmother. I lost my cousin because of _you_, and _I_ lost my adoptive daughter Emma, again because of _you_. I have seen c-countless of deaths that I am pretty much f-familiar with the outcome of what people go through when someone dies."

Jennet sighed, and she was surprised that Grahame was calm in talking about his family in this way.

"So," he said. "Here is what I want you to think about." He whispered to her in a voice that only Jennet could hear. "You lost your son, I get that you are angry etc. but I lost my entire family, so, now here is the problem, why didn't I kill myself and start killing everyone leaving all but one family member alive to feel my pain and seek out my revenge?" he asked her.

Jennet blinked and Grahame saw that she was figuring something out in that evil sick sadistic brain of hers.

"I should be where you are right now, n-not you, so ask yourself: why am I still alive?"

Jennet fumbled on the spot, she didn't know what to do now. Strangely, Grahame had stumped her by asking her a question, an impossible question that she did not know the answer to.

The study door to where Sam was through opened up, and an unharmed Sam walked through the door, he saw Grahame staring at Jennet before he walked away from her.

As Grahame walked away from Jennet, the walking stick – umbrella – that he was using to support himself clanking along the floor, Grahame turned back briefly and said: "That's a little something for you to ponder on for a while."

Sam walked over to him and helped him towards the entrance of the house, opened the door, and helped him down the steps, leaving Jennet alone, looking lost, confused, but she was left thinking about what Grahame said to her. Why hadn't he killed himself when he lost his family? Why didn't he?

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Outside, the starry sky was bright than anything he had ever seen. The moon was bright and brought light to the dark.

Sam helped Grahame down the path and back to the automobile which was still running and was parked by the causeway path. The tide thankfully was still out.

"Wait!" Grahame said before he turned back to look at the overgrown path that lead towards the house. There he saw the children of those that Jennet had killed, all looking at him smiling, and then one by one, they shimmered away into nothingness. Two children were left behind.

Sam's son: Nicholas. Sam smiled at him and shed a tear, before he left Nicholas spoke, but no words came out of him, he spoke the words 'I love you dad, and tell mom I love her too.' Sam nodded and said, "I will son." Then, Nicholas shimmered away into nothingness.

Emma was the last. She looked at Grahame, crying happily at him. 'I will never forget you' she said to him. She reached out her hand and Grahame reached out his. Briefly the tips of their fingertips touched one another before Emma faded away just the same as the other children.

"What just happened?" Sam asked looking on in non-belief.

"I think we just avenged their deaths," replied Grahame.

"But we didn't get rid of Jennet, how did we avenge their deaths if Jennet is still around?" Sam asked baffled.

Grahame awkwardly turned to Sam. "As a paranormal investigator, there are some things that even I don't quite understand." He said smiling to him.

"So, does this mean that Jennet has been defeated?" Sam asked.

"Defeated?" echoed Grahame. "No, not defeated, merely delayed,"

"How long, exactly?" Sam asked bristling with questions.

Grahame shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "But it she won't be killing any more children for quite some time.

Sam helped him into his automobile, and soon they were driving away from Eel Marsh House for what Grahame hoped would be the last time.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

"Jennet had everything p-planned from the moment she killed Arthur. She knew that y-you would ask for my h-help when she found out from y-you that I was a paranormal investigator, she followed you to London, and she w-was present at the train s-station w-when I got onto the train to Crythin Gifford. She used a-all she could in her powers to s-stop me, such as creating a black mass for example. But I was g-getting too noisy for her, she w-was afraid of me, in the end she took matters into h-her own hands to try and kill me, it didn't work." Grahame said as Sam drove through the lanes back to Crythin Gifford, he was still losing blood and Grahame placed firm pressure on his wound as hard as he could keeping the blood in. But he was growing paler and paler and Sam could see this.

"What exactly did you do?" Sam asked him wondering how he stopped Jennet; he was asking as many questions as he could to keep Grahame conscious and to focus his mind on staying awake as he sped off back to his home.

"I gave her s-something to think about," Grahame replied

"Which was?"

Grahame took his time answering; he smiled happily now that he came to realize that he stopped Jennet for some time. "I asked her why I didn't commit suicide when I l-lost my entire family and start going on a k-killing spree like she did. And it s-stumped her."

"I don't understand," Sam asked.

"Jennet killed herself because s-she lost her son and is taking r-revenge on all who have children, provided that no one s-sees her that is. I lost m-my entire family, if I h-had the option, I would h-have killed myself and as highly possible as it s-stands, went around and started killing other f-family members at random leaving a-all but one person alive to feel my p-pain,"

"And how has that stumped Jennet?"

"Losing a child is one thing, but l-losing an entire family…" Grahame breathed deeply, his eyes now dropping. "Losing an entire f-family is nothing compared t-to losing a ch-child. When your entire family has been eradicated and you are l-left alone in the world, you would do anything to be with them a-again, but also you would w-want others to feel your s-suffering. I have l-lost my family, but I never s-sunk as low as trying to commit s-suicide and return as a jealous vengeful Spirit," explained Grahame.

"Why didn't you commit suicide?" Sam asked. He felt as if he should not have asked this question, it sounded wrong when he said it.

"Because I b-believe that we all d-die when we reach a certain stage in our life where l-learn as much as we can from this world and m-move onto the next. I believe that the p-para-normal, the afterlife is but a-an evolutionary s-stage in the cycle of life, or–"

"You don't know do you?" Sam asked him.

"No," chuckled Grahame, Sam chuckled as well.

"Do you believe there is life after death?" Sam asked.

"What do y-you call Jennet?" he asked him.

Sam pulled a jib that clearly meant that Grahame provided him with a good and convincing answer.

"But many are r-resilient that there is no life after d-death. But with I have w-witnessed with Jennet, I'd day that is pro-of eno-ugh, and be-sides, only us ourselves can answer that question: is the-re life after d-de-ath?"

"I guess we will all find out soon I suppose. In our time," Sam said. He panned his head over to Grahame and saw that he had fallen asleep, his head rocking back and forth to the motion of the vehicle.

"Grahame?" Sam said nudging him. "Grahame!" Sam called to him. "_Grahame!_" Sam yelled. He pushed down on the accelerator and the automobile sped through the lanes.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

His eyes opened and a bright shining light poured into his eyes, there were three black figures looking down over him.

"Grahame!" the first voice said which sounded fuzzy.

"Grahame, are you okay?" a second voice said again fuzzy.

"Grahame, speak to us!" the third voice said fuzzy also.

"Is this heaven?" Grahame said the words slipping from his lips.

One of the three figures chuckled, laughed heftily more like.

"Not exactly," the voice became much clearer now, and the figures came into existence. There looking down at him was Sam, Elisabeth and Archer. Something jumped up onto his bed. Spider, Sam's dog licked at his face, glad to see Grahame awake.

"Please don't do that again, make me think you died."

Grahame smiled.

He was lying down in the spare bed that he had used during his stay at the Daily's.

"What happened?" Grahame asked.

"Well…you sort of lost consciousness in my car, I rushed you back here, and Archer managed to save you." Sam said providing an explanation.

Grahame thanked Archer who was in the room. "Do not thank me sir, I did only what I deemed was necessary."

Archer had fixed Grahame up yet again pretty well, there was no hint of a scar where Archer cleaned his wounds and stitched his stomach up. Grahame even opted for him to go into a surgical course what with his expertise in cleaning and helping Grahame. Grahame thanked him once again.

Grahame, after inspecting the bandage which was now rolled over his stomach, turned back to face Elisabeth. "You should no longer have a ghost possess you now, Elisabeth, Nicholas and all the children are gone. You can tell the whole of Crythin Gifford that the children they once lost are now resting in peace. Also they can relax; Jennet won't be doing any killings anytime soon. She will be stuck on that question I gave her for years to come, here's hoping."

"How can we ever thank you for doing this, Grahame?" Elisabeth asked. Sam smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"Remember," Grahame said after a few seconds. "Remember Arthur, Emma, and all the children that died in Crythin Gifford. Just remember them. It is but an insult to one's memory of those who are no longer with us to not remember them, we should remember their lives and days they spent with us on this earth, even it was for a short amount of time."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

News had spread that Jennet would not be attacking or killing children anytime soon, this brought comfort at least to most of those in the village.

To Grahame's surprise, he saw many children walking around with their parents and playing with other children, something which he never would have thought he would have seen in the village that his cousin tried to save once.

He may not have gotten rid of Jennet, but at least he delayed her. For how long he did not know, but he knew it was going to be a long time until she returned to her original ways. He wondered what she was thinking of right now, was she thinking of why Grahame didn't commit suicide? Was she thinking of why he wasn't jealous? Was she thinking of how he managed to survive this long in life without any help from his parents? Who knew? But there it was, he could just imagine her pacing back and forth in that old, damp, dark, dreary house just trying to figure out Grahame's mind baffling quizzical question.

Either way, he was happy with the way his job turned out.

He walked through the village – feeling a tad better but still sore – just watching everyone emerge from their homes and watching the children play, to them it was as if it was an everyday daily routine for them, and that no one had a care in the world for what was going on in other parts of people's lives.

It was change that Grahame thought he would never see happen. Two weeks since his arrival and this was the outcome. He noticed that for the first time since his arrival that the sun had ripped through the grey, black and ominous cloud which was slowly starting to dissipate and a new colour, blue was seen through the rips in the black cloud.

For the first time in far so long that anyone in Crythin Gifford could remember, the sun shined down giving the village a massive burst of comfort.

"Grahame!" a man called to him.

Jogging up to him was Harold Damien, who had a few cuts and bruises on his face from his little encounter with Jennet.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved to you, I was wrong, I was just so angry with what Jennet did, it clouded my judgement,"

Grahame shook his head. "No need to apologize. That is what Jennet does to us, makes us turn and judge people, if there is anyone to blame it is Jennet,"

Harold gave a curt nod. "She won't bother us again?"

"Not for a long time. I have stuck my foot down her throat and now she needs time to recover, so to speak, she won't be attacking or killing anyone, not even children any time soon. If it makes you feel better, she will be coming for me rather than your children from now on,"

Harold laughed slightly. "Thank you for everything Mr. Kipps." He held his hand out and Grahame shook it. "Please return to Crythin Gifford some time,"

"Oh, I daresay I will be returning at some point, just to see how Jennet it coping."

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

Grahame spent one more night in Crythin Gifford, packing his things and spent the remainder of the day relaxing. Jennet still hadn't caused any trouble since his final encounter with her up at Eel Marsh House.

That night before he turned into bed, he sat with Sam exchanging a few words of comfort and joy over a bottle of whiskey.

"You have a few battle scars to show your wife when you return home." Sam said pointing at Grahame's face that Grahame laughed at.

"Ffion won't mind. I love Ffion with all my heart, I know that sounds corny but it is true, you know that feeling when you make love to someone, and you feel that spark, its during that moment when you make love to a woman and you feel that connection that tells you, you love them and that it was meant to be. When I made love to Ffion, I felt that spark, and I knew it was meant to be, that we were destined for each other, she would love me for me, and not for the bruises of scars that I will sustain."

"I know the feeling, the same happened to me when Elisabeth and I made love. When Nicholas was born, we felt as if we the most blessed and important people on this earth. You will probably feel that way when Ffion gives birth."

Grahame smiled at this, but his smiled diminished a soon as his mind set itself on something. "I wonder if Jennet ever loved the man who made love to her?" he wondered.

Sam who was about to take a sip of his whiskey stopped, lowered his glass and thought.

"We never knew who the father was, she may have been raped, and perhaps it was a one night stand type of thing,"

Grahame nodded. "Maybe, we'll never find out, not if there is no trace of Nicholas's father to be found."

"Maybe that could be something for us to look into one day, find out who was Nicholas's father that impregnated Jennet, and did they really love each other before everything went wrong." Sam suggested.

"Yeah," Grahame nodded before taking a sip of his whiskey, "one day."

After that they said nothing more.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

That night, Grahame slept with ease, and this time, he dreamt peacefully for the first time since he could remember having the nightmare of his family's death nearly almost every night.

By the next morning, Grahame was ready for his return trip home, he was looking forward to seeing Ffion again, and just being there to hold her in his arms once again and never let her go.

Grahame bid farewell to Elisabeth and most of the villagers in the village before Sam took him to the station where the train was waiting to take off in just a few minutes time.

With his luggage already on board, Grahame exchanged final words with Sam.

"You must come and visit Ffion and I back at London one day," Grahame told him.

"Oh, I will, have no doubt about that, as long as you return to us here in Crythin Gifford one day as well."

Grahame smiled. "Oh, I'll have to if I want to keep an eye on Jennet."

The train whistled.

"Take good care of Elisabeth." Grahame said to him.

"And you take good care of Ffion and your upcoming child." Sam said to him.

Rather than shaking his hand, they embraced each other in a manly hug.

Grahame made his way onto the train and sat in the nearest compartment to the nearest window. The train jolted and pulled off, he waved goodbye to Sam and Sam the same. Soon Crythin Gifford was behind him.

He nestled down to the journey home, though the journey back was a bit more comfortable even on the wooden chairs he sat on.

The countryside passed him by and the sun was high in the sky, burning brightly.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

It slowly dawned on Grahame halfway through his journey home, that he had avenged Arthur's death, and Emma's. In addition, he got his revenge, though not in the way he expected it, but he got it.

It had passed noon and the day was lingering on.

The station where he waited for the train into Crythin Gifford stopped at the rundown, manky old station where he got off, London had welcomed him back into its arms, and the train to Crythin Gifford left.

Quickly, Grahame left the run down station, called for a cab, loaded his luggage into the back of the cab and was off home.

In a matter of what seemed like seconds but was in fact an hour roughly, due to the constant stop and start that the automobile was doing, Grahame saw himself look up at a familiar old, but comforting sight: his home.

He walked up to the door, knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

The door opened and Sophia stood behind the threshold. The look on her face was stunned. "You're back," she said shockingly before she gasped. ""What in the name of…?" she cut herself off pointing to his scared and bruised face.

"It's a _very_ long story," Grahame said to her as he stepped past the threshold and into his own home.

"Why didn't you telegram us that you were returning?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"Ffion is in the sitting room," Sofia said to him. He nodded in reply. Sofia took his luggage and went forth to put his belongings back to their rightful place.

Ffion was sitting in the living room in front of a lit fire, reading a book. She looked up and saw Grahame standing there, a wide smile broke upon her face, and despite the scars on his face, she regarded him as the same person when he left the home nearly two weeks ago. Grahame walked over knelt down and kissed her lips softly.

"I have missed you so much," he signed to her.

"_And I you._" she replied back.

Grahame hugged her tightly. He had not missed his child's birth, he was home with her, and she was all that mattered now.

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

That night, Grahame and Ffion slept under the bedclothes without their clothes on, and just felt each other's skin against their own, warm and comforting, Grahame held her close to him and he never let go of her.

His hand rested on her enlarged stomach, he was looking forward to having a child or daughter. He wondered if Ffion was up to having maybe more than one child when their first baby was born. But that was a conversation until another day.

Right now, he slept with her, her head resting on his chest as she slept knowing that Grahame will always be around her and close to her, no matter where he went.

Grahame, as he slept, knew that everything was going to change now, everything that happened to him during the two weeks he spent at Crythin Gifford had changed the way he saw the world, he knew evil and what it was capable of, and his first paranormal job was a success. He'd wake up tomorrow and his company would take a different type of new direction in what they did.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I probably, excuse the offensive language I am going to use by here, "Mind fucked" you into thinking many things in this story, but this one I decided to go all out on. At least I hope I did. Anyway, **_the last chapter_**, I might place up before Sunday or maybe sometime during the week, as it is only a short one, so keep your eyes open.

And after the last chapter has been posted there will be a final _Author's Note_ about an hour or so after the final chapter has been posted. More on that in the last chapter.

Anyway, reviews would be nice.

See you soon

SoulVirus.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: **I do not own The Woman in Black or any of its contents, all credit goes to Susan Hill and all those who worked on the movie, but I am responsible for my own OC's. No Copyright fragment intended. Thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is it, the last ever chapter of my Woman in Black story for Revenge of Grahame Kipps. It is only short, some of you may like the ending, and some of you may loathe it, but I am happy with the end result.

**In Response: **To **LadyLuly**, thanks for the review, and I do appreciate you giving your readers a shout out to read my stories. As for a sequel more on that will be answered towards the end, and one of your questions to what Grahame's baby will be called is answered in this last story. Also to **DarknessBloodAngel**, also thank you for the review, though there is a reason why did not kill off Jennet, an explanation of that will be met towards the end, and again a sequel, well, again more on if there will be a sequel or not will be revealed towards the end.

So, without further ado, let the end commence.

* * *

**The Woman in Black:**

**Revenge of Grahame Kipps**

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

The company that Grahame owned which mainly concentrated on the paranormal, was slowly becoming a big success, the money was pouring in due to his encounter at Crythin Gifford. To those in the know who knew Grahame recommended him highly to anyone encountering so called unknown paranormal experiences ever since he told people about his little adventure in Crythin Gifford and his battle with Jennet, which most residents of London came to call The Woman in Black.

He was now a public figure to most residents in London.

The year for him had somewhat improved for him as of late. His company was slowly earning more income and was getting to grips of leaving the fact that it was safe from closure.

However, the highlight of the year was that Ffion had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Grahame was present during the birth, and he remembered that day clearly, a day which he enjoyed but somewhat despised.

What he despised most about it was for him seeing Ffion scream but having no words come out of her mouth, save for a few grunts here and there, it was excruciating for him to see Ffion and having to hear her not scream from the pain. It had distressed him a little to see her like that as she gave birth, how he managed to get through those moments of hearing Ffion's silent screams he never knew.

The birth on the other hand was miraculous that Grahame shed a tear of remote happiness, a flow of happiness streamed through him. The moment he had been waiting for however was the moment when he reached out his arms and held his daughter for the first time, and fatherhood had appeared before him without a warning, but he was happy nonetheless.

With Ffion's consent, they named the baby girl Emma, after Emma who died at Jennet's hand back at Crythin Gifford, he had decided to name his daughter Emma in memory of Emma who had died at Jennet's hand, he however felt guilty that he did now know Emma's full name, he never even asked her.

Emma Kipps was now one year old, and a few months after Emma's birth, Ffion and Grahame started trying for a second child.

Two months before, luck seemed to be on their side as it was confirmed that she was pregnant with their second child, something that the both of them were overwhelmed of hearing.

Grahame was working back at his company talking to a customer who was suffering so-called paranormal attacks at his home.

"I will personally make my way around your house tomorrow at 11am _no_ later."

"Thank you sir, thank you." the man in question left.

Grahame smiled and wrote into a logbook before mumbling under his breath. "Mr. Sampson. 56 Thornton Avenue. 11am."

Grahame sighed happily, he closed the book and looked back at the shop, it was a quiet day for a Tuesday and he gave Timmy and other members of his staff the day off, or they were out on business tracking down paranormal entities.

He let the shop and went into the back where the staff lounge was located. In the room Ffion sat alone, cradling Emma in her arms.

"How is she?" Grahame smiled signing.

Ffion placed Emma into her wooden cot and signed. "_She is sleeping peacefully,_"

She got up tucked Emma in. Grahame walked over to her, kissed her passionately on the lips and hugged her tightly before heading over to his daughter and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"We made one beautiful girl," he signed to Ffion. Ffion smiled and rested back into Grahame's chest.

The moment was broken by the sound of the shop bell ringing. Grahame left Ffion with their daughter as he went to see to the newly arrived customer.

In the front of the shop where Grahame had just emerged, the atmosphere dropped suddenly cold.

In the shop, alone, was the one person who Grahame was hoping to never see again so soon: Jennet.

She stood there, covered in all black, her hands rested on the front of her stomach. She did nothing but watched Grahame who stared back at her.

Grahame sensed that she was no longer a threat to him or his wife and daughter, in fact he sensed a great amount of guilt emit from her and fear. He could see her black eyes tear up and if he looked closely, he could see her shaking.

Grahame smiled evilly at her, feeling victorious, supremely victorious.

And there the two of the stood, in the shop staring at each other continuously as if locked in an never ending battle of a staring contest, they eyes not blinking, nor breathing, not moving.

Then, shortly just as she arrived, Jennet shimmered away, the front room returned to normal, and Grahame laughed slightly. "Looks like I win." He said to thin air to where Jennet had just moments ago stood.

* * *

**A/N: **So there we have it. Grahame's child is called Emma, and he lives happy ever after in some way.

Anyway, stay tuned for in an hour's time roughly, I will be uploading a separate Authors Note just telling my readers this and that, etc. mostly it's a dedication page of those who read my stories, you can read it if you want, but you don't have to review, that will be up in an hour's time roughly.

Therefore, for the last time I suppose, reviews will be nice.

SoulVirus


	20. Author's Note

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who has read, and to those who have reviewed **The Woman in Black: Revenge of Grahame Kipps**.

Out of a total of 48 reviews this story is thus far the most read and most reviewed story on my FanFiction page, and I am forever grateful those who have reviewed. You are welcome to read this story again and reviews are still continuously welcome.

In addition, I would like to thank those who had favourited (I know that is not a word) and followed this story or have put this story on their Story Alerts.

I must point out that I only wrote this story to bring closure to what I thought could have happened after the movie ended. Most of this story is derived from fiction and largely from my subconscious, which takes most of the credit involving this story.

Most of you have asked me if there will be a sequel to this story, I am however unsure if there will be a sequel, but I doubt there will be, we shall see.

There **_may_** be a sub season or a one off to this story at some point, and **_maybe_** I will come back to write this story but from Jennet's point of view, again we shall see.

Now that this story has been written, I must point out that there is a sequel to the film planned which is entitled: **The Woman in Black: Angel/s of Death**, which is slated for release sometime next year, at least that is what I know. When you think about it this story acts as a sort of a follow on to the second movie in a way I suppose, but I will let you decide that.

Moreover, while my imagination does not show signs of diminishing, who knows, I **_might_** come back to **The Woman in Black**, but all I can say is keep your eyes open all the same.

Before I leave, I would like to thank the following for reviewing and reading this story:

**LadyLuly**, **DarknessBloodAngel**, **Anera527** and to an anonymous reviewer who reviewed Chapter 4 or 5.

I would like to thank those who added this story to their favourite list:

**Anera527**, **BobbyBoo'sbestfriend**, **DracoWolf316** and **LadyLuly**.

And to those who added this story to their Alerts section:

**Ally of Darkness**, **BobbyBoo'sbestfriend**, **DarknessBloodAngel**, **DracoWolf316** and **LadyLuly**.

If I have not mention anyone, please forgive me, but to thank you all for reading this story, and do not forget, you can still review this story if you wish even though it has ended.

Oh, before I go, you _do not_ have to have review this Author's Note page, but feel free if you wish.

_And I must point out that I do not own any rights to the Woman in Black, all credit goes to those who worked on film and to Susan Hill the author of the Woman in Black._

And so for the last time, thank you all for reading, and goodbye.

SoulVirus.


End file.
